Hearts betrayed and renewed
by Oleanne
Summary: In the last days of the second age, Kings fall and alliances falter. From the ashes of a hollow victory friendships and trusts are reforged and an unforeseen romance flourishes.
1. Chapter 1 Last alliance

"Where is Elrond?" Cirdan asked gruffly. Isildur and Elrond had set out up the mountain to cast the ring into the fire hours ago. Yet here was Isildur surrounded by his men and the half-elf was nowhere in sight.

"I am no healer. He was severely wounded. He told me to go." The lies slipped ever more easily from Isildur's lips. "He has likely passed from this world." Glorfindel and Cirdan both gasped at the prince's statement. Surely, Elrond was uninjured when he set out earlier. They had already lost so many today including two Kings: Gil-Galad and Elendil. Both elves felt the chilling presence of evil.

"You did not destroy the ring!" Glorfindel proclaimed loudly.

"I claim it as a heirloom for my house." The prince's eyes glinted in anger. "Do you wish to challenge me?"

"We are friends and allies. We have won the battle this day." Cirdan said diplomatically, though the words range hollow. It was Elrond who was the diplomat. Cirdan had directed him to guide Isildur up the mountain. The Lord of the Havens feared sending guards with them as he himself had heard the rings seductive call.

"You are weary, Prince Isildur. You will soon rise as King in your father's place. We mourn this day your loss as well as the loss of our own King." The Lord of the Havens placed his hand over his heart in a sign of respect. Glorfindel and the others followed suit. Isildur stood silent in surprise. He suddenly found the strength to push the evil voice of the one ring from his mind. He placed his hand over his heart mirroring the elves' gesture.

"My people thank you for the sentiments. We will speak further in the morning." With that the prince turned and walked away. His men followed at a respectful distance. Once the prince was out of earshot Cirdan turned to Glorfindel.

"Take some guards and find Elrond." The Mariner urgently ordered. Glorfindel motioned for four of the guards to follow him. They quickly secured some healing supplies and ascended up the foul mountain, a treacherous undertaking in the dark. Nearly an hour later, about a third of the way up, they spied movement. It was not long before Glorfindel recognized his friend limping down the path.

"Elrond!" He called out but the elf did not respond. In fact Glorfindel was almost within arms reach before Elrond noticed him.

"Tis not like you to be so easily overtaken." Glorfindel chided. Even in the darkness he could see blood dripping along Elrond's bruised cheek. A strange look passed over Elrond's eyes.

"It appears that Isildur's prediction of your untimely demise was premature." Glorfindel said while slipping his arm under Elrond's to aid him. At the prince's name a look of defiance and anger crossed the stormy eyes.

"Indeed. He claimed the ring for himself." Elrond said in an anguished voice. His whole body trembled. "I could do naught."

"Shhh, my friend. We will speak of it soon enough. Should I treat your injuries here? Or can they wait for another hour?"

"I will treat them in my quarters." Elrond state emphatically. He gave Glorfindel's shoulder a light squeeze and whispered. "Thank you for coming for me."

"As always, my Lord." It took much less time for them to return to camp. Before entering the tent Elrond turned to two of their guards.

"Stand watch this night until Lord Glorfindel relieves you. Let no man enter." The guards nodded at their Herald's command. Glorfindel noted the subtle waiver of Elrond's voice. Never had Elrond requested a guard although both he and the High King had continually argued in favor of one. He felt no triumph at this turn of events.

"Shall I bring healing supplies and a draught?" Glorfindel asked softly as they entered the tent. Elrond turned to him and paused as if considering how much he was willing to reveal.

"A draught for pain and swelling." He paused. "Also salves for burns." Glorfindel gently grabbed his chin and peered deeply into his friend's eyes. They were filled with pain but steeled with determination. Elrond managed a small smile then ordered.

"Go."

Glorfindel was carrying supplies back when Cirdan approached visibly worried. "Celeborn commands our forces this night. And Elrond?"

"He walked under his own power, though he is injured." Glorfindel reported.

"Then Isildur's reports?"

"False although they trouble me deeply." They walked to Elrond's tent. Each said a silent prayer for their beloved Gil-Galad as they passed the High King's empty pavilion. The stench of death permeated the air. Cirdan raised an eyebrow at the presence of the two guards outside Elrond's quarters. But Glorfindel merely shrugged.

"Let no one else enter." The Lord of the Havens instructed. Strange smells of battle, blood and something else hung in the air. Elrond was sitting on the opposite side of his cot. Only the back of his head was visible.

"Glor?" He called in an anxious voice.

"Yes and Cirdan too." They crossed over to Elrond who had already washed and pulled on a new tunic and briefs. Perspiration beaded on his pain-creased brow. He was in the middle of stitching closed a wound on his thigh.

"_The muscular build of a warrior yet the gentle hands of a healer."_ Glorfindel reflected.

"Allow me to finish." Cirdan said. Then he washed his hands thoroughly and took the needle from Elrond's shaking fingers.

"Was it an orc blade?" Glorfindel asked. He was concerned about the possibility of poison.

"No." Came the whispered answer. Glorfindel handed him the draught. Elrond drank, thankful at the prospect of pain relief.

"Isildur said you were wounded and likely dead."

"That was his intent." Elrond shivered involuntarily. Cirdan reach to finish tending the wound but Elrond drew back at his touch. The movement sent a wave of pain through him.

"Elrond" Cirdan said his name in a calming tone that Elrond had not heard in several thousand years. "I would never hurt you. Be still young one." The hypnotic voice of this father figure immediately relaxed the tense elf and Cirdan quickly stitched up the wound. They sought to move Elrond to the cot but stopped at the sight of blood spotted on the towel beneath him.

"What is this from? Elrond what happened?" Cirdan questioned although dread filled him at the possible answers. There was certain brutality that elves would not survive.

"We made the ascent. He did not speak much, only answering when I asked a question. We were so close, just inside the chamber when he turned and put the ring on his finger." Elrond closed his eyes and Glorfindel squeezed his hand in encouragement. "He vanished. He disappeared before my very eyes." Elrond said in a mix of horror and amazement.

"I pleaded with the emptiness. I knew he still remained. I called for him to take off the ring, reminding him that it was evil."

"Did he?" Glorfindel prompted, his chest tensing in fear.

"It is impossible to defend oneself against an invisible foe. He struck out at me and was determined to bestow a humiliating death." His voice broke and then he whispered. "But I am a peredhel. I will survive as I have before." Glorfindel reached out to stroke Elrond's hair in comfort but again the elf recoiled at the contact. Instead he gently took his hand.

"You are safe now. Rest."

"He must have felt remorse for he removed the ring, reappearing beside me. The evil of Sauron remains yet in Middle Earth. It will come back. We have fought to but a fragile peace, maybe for hundreds or thousands of years. Gil-Galad died." Although several tears escaped Elrond's control, his tired silver eyes were resolute. "I will not let it be in vain."

Glorfindel and Cirdan watched silently as the peredhel succumbed to the potent draught.

"We should treat his other injuries." The Mariner said. They removed his tunic and gently treated the welts and burn marks that had obviously been inflicted by the touch of the one ring. They spread salves in silence. Neither wanted to believe the horrible evidence confronting them.

"He lived through such a thing before?"

"Apparently, although I doubt he meant to reveal that."

"I often worried and wondered why he had never shown interest in courting anyone these three thousand years. Yet he is always so strong and compassionate, almost to a fault."

"But surely, this will cause him to fade." Cirdan closed his eyes. The possibility that both his foster sons had effectively been killed on the same day was too terrible to contemplate.

Xxxxxxxx

It was mid afternoon on the next day when Elrond stirred. Glorfindel had guarded him throughout the night. The golden warrior smiled gently and helped him to sit up. He brought food and drink. Elrond ate in silence.

"Do you wish to talk?" Glorfindel asked. "There is no shame in…"

"No" Elrond said tersely.

"I only want." Glorfindel started but Elrond cut him off again.

"No." He said more loudly than necessary. Haunted gray eyes met blue for a moment before Elrond turned away. "Thank you for the food. I need time… time to think about this failure… time to contemplate what can yet be done."

"You did not fail." Glorfindel said but the chilling look in Elrond's eyes drove him to silence. Intense emotions radiated from the Herald. "If you need anything." He watched Elrond draw in a ragged breath as the peredhel struggled for control over his emotions.

"Thank you." Elrond managed more calmly. He dare not discuss the events of yesterday yet, as the thoughts of them could destroy him. "You may go. Let the guards know they should let no one enter." Glorfindel nodded and exited as instructed. His heart was filled with foreboding. He and Cirdan tried to talk with Elrond later that day but were turned away by the guards. They retreated to Cirdan's tent to discuss events privately.

"Did he reveal anything to you?" Cirdan questioned. Of course, having treated Elrond's injuries, they could piece together much of what had happened on that fateful hour at the edge of the precipice of fire. Neither would ever speak of it aloud. Both were loyal friends of Elrond and fiercely guarded his privacy.

"An elf would fade."

"He will not." Cirdan said more firmly than he felt.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Glorfindel woke to the crashes of hammers and the din of construction. He quickly dressed and wandered out into the early morning light.

"Ah, Glorfindel." Erestor called. "I need your help organizing a memorial for the High King at noon."

"Where is Elrond?" Glorfindel managed to mutter as he took in the sites in the distance. The black towers were under siege by hammers and fires.

"He is at the front of that." Erestor pointed. "He seemed most single minded this morning. There was that gleam in his eyes that precluded any suggestions of prudence or caution. I think he will work until the memorial and maybe return there afterwards."

"I worry for him."

"We have all lost love ones here." Erestor's brother in law Orodriun had been lost and feared dead in his Oropher's fateful advance. How many of their woodland kin had fallen!

"He is one of the few who witnessed Gil-Galad's death and lived." Glorfindel said.

"Did you see what happened?"

"No I had been separated from them by the rising tide of Sauron's advance. I only heard the tale, just as you."

"He was not Gil-Galad the High King to Elrond." Erestor reminded him. "He was a father-figure, friend and family. He was Elrond's closest living relative. It is little wonder that Elrond is so filled with sorrow and torment. But he has already stepped up, igniting a fire within others to destroy all of Sauron's works."

"All within our power to destroy." Glorfindel corrected.

At midday, they held a simple memorial service for the High King. The scorched remains of the King's beautiful hroa, burned already beyond recognition were consigned to a funeral pyre amide prayers and songs. Many wept at Elrond's eulogy, so heartfelt and eloquently was it delivered. Then the Herald entreated all the elven warriors to take solace in the hard won end to the war and bid them to wipe the evidence of the enemy's stronghold from the land. Most importantly he lit a fire of hope within all to endure. His flowing words inspiring those to continue their High King's mission to overcome the darkness. All were motivated to search the ruins for survivors and to free any prisoners still trapped within. Many noble Lords spoke after Elrond, some dedicating song and verses in remembrance of their beloved King. The ceremony continued until dusk.

"Where is Elrond?" Cirdan asked the Golden Warrior, who regularly accompanied the half-elf. Cirdan and Celeborn had been discussing their next moves when both became aware of Elrond's absence.

"Is he not with you?" Glorfindel returned. He audibly sighed when Cirdan shook his head. "I will find him. He has taken to keeping a guard around him."

"A step he should have done centuries ago because of his position." Cirdan observed, watching Glorfindel depart. It was a short walk past the funeral pyre. Glorfindel paused a moment to add a prayer to Elbereth. Then he headed out towards the spot where the black gate once stood. Four guards kept watched over a lone figure. The tall proud shape of the peredhel stood stoically in the darkness.

"Lord Glorfindel!" One of the guards greeted him. Thaurn, if he rightly recalled. "Lord Elrond requested that we guard his privacy. He bid us to let no one approach." The wind swirled curiously around them, seeking and probing. Glorfindel watched the figure in the distance but there was no sign that Elrond was aware of his presence. Perhaps few really knew the peredhel well. Only a handful could recognize the torment in the silver eyes at the memorial service. Only a few were privy to the full depth of his character: his fierce loyalty, his biting wit, his deep caring. But Glorfindel, blessed with insight from the west, could recognize the depth of injury to Elrond's spirit and he was fearful for him.

"I wish only to check on him." Glorfindel said softly. The guard bit his lip as if contemplating how to delicately voice something that he knew would give offence to the renowned warrior.

"He asked specifically that you not approach." The guard replied, deciding that forwardness was the simplest path. He did not want to wake the balrog-slayers ire. But surprisingly the Golden Lord shook his head slowly and asked in a soft voice.

"Did he appear well?"

"As well as any of us." Thaurn replied. "He said something about requiring solitude." Glorfindel looked questioningly, but the guard could offer no further comments. Indeed, it appeared that Elrond stood as if in a trance, gazing quietly out to the ruins of the black tower. A slight breeze swirled around the still figure, rustling his robes and braids. Glorfindel watched for a long time and then turned to the sentry.

"Keep him safe."

"Of course, my Lord."

Xxxxxxxx

"Glorfindel!" Erestor shook the Vanya urgently. "Glorfindel!"

"What is it?" The Vanya yawned blinking.

"Can you not feel it?" Erestor would not dare disclose more. They had been sworn to secrecy. But his eyes displayed his agitation. Glorfindel sat up and closed his eyes, focusing on his surroundings. It was then that he noticed the faint metallic ring of power carried on the wind. His heart sped in response. To wield a ring of power required a singleness of mind and spirit. The events of yesterday surely had robbed Elrond of that, for the Herald had witness the horror of Gil-Galad's death and experienced brutality at the hands of the human prince, who was sworn to be an ally - a shield brother. To wield a ring now was to risk further injury to his spirit.

"Elrond?"

"I do not know. Come." They had barely made it out of the tent when Cirdan and Celeborn approached. Apparently, the two also detected the faint signs.

"Where is Elrond?" The Mariner said gruffly.

"I left him with a guard overlooking the black gate. He stood in reflection. I know not what he was contemplating." Glorfindel said. They belted on their swords and Glorfindel led them back to where he had left the guards. He was surprised to see that the guards had changed. Now no less than ten barred their way. Elrond still stood in the distance. The wind howled around them.

"Lord Elrond requested that no one interrupt him."

"When did he last talk with you?"

"An hour before dawn."

"I think it wise that you allow Glorfindel to pass." The Mariner ordered. Few dare disobey a direct order from the Lord of the Haven.

Glorfindel approached. The power radiating from the elf in front of him was palpable. Silently he stepped closer but in a blur of motion and strength, Elrond had knocked the warrior from his feet. A blade pressed close to his larynx. Glorfindel shivered when he realized his mistake of approaching unannounced. Elrond's silver eyes were not even focused on him but remained peering out towards the ruins.

"Elrond, it is I, Glorfindel." He whispered. The blade shook slightly drawing a drop of blood.

"Quiet, Vanya! You place yourself in peril by disregarding orders." The blade drew away. "Be silent. I listen to voices crying out for aid." The elf Lord paused then added softly in an anguished voice. "Where are they?"

Elrond stood and returned to his original position. The wind churned agitatedly around them. Glorfindel stood and moved near to his Lord, guarding him in silence. He feared for Elrond's sanity. _"Could the peredhel really hear voices?" _He wondered.

He felt the peredhel unleash the power of Vilya. Gil-Galad had gifted him the ring in secret. Only a handful of elves knew of its existence and even fewer were aware that the Herald bore it. Many times in the early years of the war Glorfindel watched the elf before him scout for information using the ring. He shivered as he recalled those dark days when he fearfully sat with his dagger ready, lest his friend fall to Sauron's will. He had sworn to send him swiftly to Mandos' care instead of risking him falling victim to the dark ones designs. Here, now he could feel the power that Elrond commanded. It rang through him, impressing upon him yet again how strong Eärendil's son had become. The war had forged him into a fearsome weapon. Gil-Galad had chosen Elrond to wield the ring, the most powerful of the three.

"_For what purpose?" _Glorfindel agonized. _"What does he seek?" _The wind raged against the sandstones, grinding relentlessly at the remaining structures. It was searching unceasingly for something. Glorfindel resolved to stay at Elrond's side and face whatever tasks lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 2 Survivors

The wind whispered its findings to the elf that commanded it. It spoke of the unevenness of the soil, of moans and shouts detected in the night, and of orcs still hiding. There were signs of underground caverns and hollow hidden chambers. Out of earshot of detection of all others, Vilya's bearer processed the flood of information that the zephyr imparted. Elrond abruptly turned from his survey of Sauron's stronghold, startling Glorfindel, who had remained steadfastly next to him for the last hour.

"Find Thranduil and summon healers." He ordered.

"I will pass that order on to Erestor." Glorfindel motioned for the guards to draw near. Erestor was standing with them. "My place is by your side." Elrond eyes lit with unspoken gratitude at Glorfindel's declaration.

"We need several teams to search two areas. Gather, nearly fifty for each team. Bring shovels and axes." Elrond commanded. "Erestor, find Thranduil and bring healers." Elrond led them down behind the ruins of the black gates. The large tower of Barad-dur had been demolished yesterday in an extraordinary feat of elven will power. Isildur and his troops were noticeably absent from this effort. Rumors were spreading that the Gondorians would abandon their camps shortly.

Unfortunately, all their efforts to search the tower for prisoners had been fruitless. Elrond knew that they had little time to find any elves that were trapped in the dungeons on the site. They skirted passed small buildings and around pits. Elrond halted momentarily and stood in silence. Celeborn had unexpectedly joined them with a third contingent of elves.

"Elrond, what is it that you seek?" The ancient Lord inquired. Anguished silver eyes stared dumbly back, not immediately recognizing the silver Lord.

"_He has suffered grave wounds to his fea." _Celeborn recognized immediately._"What caused this?"_ He wondered and resolved to escort the peredhel to Lothlórien for healing. Elrond's expression hardened as he drew back from the place in his thoughts.

"There may be some of our kin alive here. I think there is an opening on the left edge of this pit. Please have our scouts carefully check the area." Elrond squinted, although it was cloudy and overcast. "There may yet be orcs down there. Be watchful."

"Where are you going?" Celeborn questioned.

"There are several other spots that may potentially conceal prisoners. I would lead other groups to scout these locations." Elrond said.

"How?" Celeborn asked. But Elrond shook his head and left the question unanswered. The scouts immediately followed Celeborn towards the indicated area. Indeed upon closer inspection, a number of stories were legible. Written in the dirt were the deep boot prints of orcs and the dragging tracks of prisoners. From the depth and size, Celeborn concluded that this site had housed mostly men. There were few light tracks that pointed to elves.

Elrond continued to an outcrop of low buildings. He gave orders to Cirulian to take his patrol and carefully search this site.

"Treat all enclosures cautiously, as if they could be sequestering orcs as well as captives." Elrond directed not wishing to risk any more lives. They had already lost far too many. Then he led his group to an area seemingly beyond the complex. Glorfindel followed closely, his keen eyes scanning for any movement or signs of danger. He knew that Elrond was listening to the wind for clues to the captives' locations and might be too distracted to detect enemy movements.

"Look for a door or some kind of entrance way." Elrond commanded. The scouts scoured the ground for clues. Elrond's face paled.

"What is it?" Glorfindel hissed.

"There are many here. They have suffered much." Elrond whispered. One of the scouts signaled that they had found an entrance. It was more like a set of double doors to a basement.

"Expect orcs behind there." Elrond cautioned. They set up in a line, bowman ready and then two scouts threw open the door. Ten orcs emerged, their swords swung wildly. But the elves efficiently dispatched these enemies with bows and swords.

"Search the bodies. See if you find keys." Elrond directed gruffly before turning and plunging ahead into the dungeons, much to Glorfindel's chagrin. The stubborn peredhel was not an easy charge to protect.

The putrid smells of death and suffering permeated the dank underground. They tried to breath through their mouths to ward off the nauseating scents. Sensitive elven ears picked up low moans from those trapped, and they easily followed the sounds to find a long row of locked cells. Those who freed the captives would ever be haunted by the horrors within the cells. They moved first to locate any captives that still lived. The retrieval of the dead could wait until all the living had been recovered. But all vowed that none of their kind would be left within that horrific place.

They carried the elves out into the sunlight, as few were capable of walking. Most had their heads shaved, a humiliating act for an elf as their culture savored beauty and held long hair as the ideal. The emaciated bruised frames of these elves were difficult to look at. Few that were conscious could even speak, making identification nearly impossible. But their coloring and remnants of their clothing spoke of Sindar influences.

"Many hail from the woodland realm. Summon Thranduil." Elrond directed. He was already busy assessing their wounds. "Bring as many healers as can be spared."

Erestor was the only Noldo with whom Thranduil would speak civilly. The Sinda blamed the Noldor for inducing his father's rash actions. The ill-fated Sindar advance led by Oropher claimed the lives of a huge number of the woodland warriors. The memories of rushing to the Sindar's aid still haunted Erestor. He saw the anguish in Thranduil's eyes as the prince searched the field for his father and found Elrond bending over the Woodland King.

"_I am sorry, Thranduil. There was nothing I could do." Elrond whispered. His hands were covered with Oropher's blood. The field of death that surrounded them was macabre battle scene._

"_Get away from him half-breed Noldo!" Thranduil raged barely holding in check his desire to strike the peredhel. "You Noldor are a curse to all you touch." _

Erestor shook the haunting memories from his mind and focused on the present. It was imperative to locate the Woodland King. Thranduil sat with his advisors planning their return to Greenwood.

"Thranduil!" Erestor called. "Come quickly, they have located survivors." Thranduil bristled at the order. But Erestor was not to be dissuaded.

"There appear to be survivors from the woodland realm." Erestor reported. At that Thranduil and the others jumped up. In a whirl of orders, Erestor found himself surrounded by a woodland contingent. They hurried back passed the ruins of Barad-dur, following the steady stream of elves transporting the injured in litters. Celeborn directed them towards Elrond's group. Many healers were busy treating the newly freed elves. Erestor's keen eyes scanned the group, looking for Elrond's telltale hair and flashing silver eyes. Finally, he spied the Lord bending over a gaunt figure with a fuzzy mustard-colored scalp. He motioned to Thranduil and they hurried over to the peredhel. Elrond's eyes were closed in concentration. Neither Thranduil nor Erestor could mistake the flow of power that radiated from the peredhel.

"I never witnessed Elrond using his healing powers on another elf, although I have felt the warmth of his gift when he healed me long ago during the War of Wrath." Thranduil whispered. They both could feel the song of the injured elf grow stronger and Thranduil gasped in recognition and sank to his knees next to the prostrated figure. He grasped the bony hand in his own and whispered a name. "Orodiun."

Erestor held back his own gasped as he also kneeled next to his brother-in-law. Orodiun was his sister Calimdriel's husband. They had all mourned his lost two years ago when Thranduil's beloved brother did not return from a scouting mission. Both elves glanced rapidly back and forth between Elrond, who eyes were yet closed, and Orodiun. The injured elf was nearly aglow with healing energy and Elrond's features turned ashen as his breathing slowed. It was said that a few true healers were able to touch the souls of their patients. Such healer took some of their patient's suffering upon themselves in order to relieve their overburdened bodies and reawaken the patient's natural healing abilities. As Thranduil watched the peredhel, he now believed these old tales. They were startled from their musings by Noenri's approach. The elder healer bent down and laid his hands on Orodiun's head to assess the elf's spirit. Many minutes passed in silence as Noenri waited for Orodiun's spirit to mend enough for the elf to survive on his own. Then the healer moved to Elrond. Laying his hands on Elrond's shoulder, he called the elf back.

"Elrond, return to us!" Noenri commanded loudly. They watched the golden glow dissipate and Elrond slump back into Noenri's arms. Thranduil could read the alarm in the healer's eyes.

"Elrond, it is dangerous to attempt such healing when your spirit is so injured." The High King's senior healer chided quietly. Then he added more loudly. "Lord Elrond, I relieve you from your duties. Return to your tent, I will attend you shortly." Glorfindel heard the healer's proclamation and quickly came to Elrond's side.

"Glorfindel, escort Elrond back to his tent." Noenri ordered. Elrond gave Orodiun's still unconscious figure one more anguished look before turning to follow Glorfindel. Cirulian, another longtime friend, appeared on Elrond's other side. One look at the Herald's eyes made Cirulian hesitant to discuss what his patrol had found. He would report it to Lord Celeborn.

"Elrond!" Thranduil's hand settled lightly on his shoulder, halting him. The peredhel startled slightly at the contact. He turned to face the woodland King.

"Thank you for aiding Orodiun." Thranduil said in earnest. He wished he could take back the words said in anger years ago. He could see the choking depth of suffering in the gray eyes.

"I pledged long ago to ever be at your families' service." Elrond bowed his head slightly.

They had not yet reached the camps when a small group of men approached. It was Isildur surrounded by his father's elite guard. The prince stared at Elrond in shock and surprise. He had obviously thought the elf dead. Glorfindel felt Elrond's grip upon his arm tighten but that was the only thing that betrayed the elf's tension. Lord Celeborn had recognized the prince from a distance and was swift to bring his own guards to intercept them.

"Prince Isildur" Elrond managed to keep his voice steady. "What brings you here?"

"We heard word that you freed many prisoners. Were any of my people among them?" The Prince answered as his eyes roamed Elrond's person with a malevolence and lust that made even Glorfindel shiver. The One ring dangled from a heavy golden chain draped around prince's neck. Its wicked voice called out to the Herald.

"_Strike him down and claim me." _The ring whispered in Elrond's mind. _"You have just cause. Do you not wish to defend your honor?"_ The ring fed scenes of their encounter on the mountain into his mind. Elrond felt his chest squeeze with pain. It radiated upward to his shoulders, neck, and jaw. No, he could not relive such a thing. He tried desperately to push the images from his mind. In that moment, he realized that the events that took place on the mountain were the ring's designs. It chose Isildur as a carrier for now but would not be content to remain within the prince's possession. The ring's tactic suddenly changed.

"_You are a prince of many kingdoms. Do you not wish to be King?"_ It whispered seductively in the mistaken belief that Elrond would covet the crown, which ironically was the last thing that the elf desired. _"You could bring the kindreds together and enlighten them. They would see that they are all equal. They are all equally below you in stature. You are more deserving of a crown than this human prince. I could anoint you King like your brother." _

Celeborn momentarily broke the spell of the ring by answering Isildur's question.

"Our scouts freed many prisoners, there are some men among them. Come, I will accompany you there." The Silver Lord said in a commanding tone. The intensity of Isildur's gaze on their Herald was disturbing. Celeborn wondered if this man had contributed to Elrond's injuries.

"Are my wife and the crown prince still safe in your Valley?" The Prince glared at Elrond, ignoring Lord Celeborn's information.

"We established Imladris as a haven for all. Our allies in the fight against this darkness are always welcome there." Elrond kept his gaze and voice even, though the pain in his chest and jaw had not abated. Now his skin felt clammy as well.

"And am I, the King of Gondor and Arnor, also welcome there?" Isildur leered. Elrond's hand tightened yet further around Glorfindel's arm.

"_Kill him!" _The ring hissed in Elrond's head.

"_No be gone you incarnate of Sauron. I am not persuaded by your lies." _His mind cried silently, not heeding the ring's seductive promises.

"You are welcome in our Valley but leave your evil trinket behind." Elrond managed to say clearly.

"_Then you will die son of E__ä__rendil." _The ring laughed and poured vile images into Elrond's mind. _"Shall Isildur use you again? Shall the Herald of the weak High King turn to dust like all the members of your house?" _Elrond felt the evil reach out for him. It slowly tightened around his heart. Each beat, each breath became a struggle. It projected images of Isildur's ring fueled desires. Elrond rubbed his hand over the spot where pain stabbed through his chest and tried to hold back the urge to vomit. He wondered if an elf's heart, like a man's might just refuse to beat under such circumstances.

"Come, my Lord." Glorfindel interrupted; troubled by the painful effects Isildur's presence was inflicting on his friend. "We have much to discuss." Cirulian stepped in between Elrond and the human prince, effectively blocking him from Elrond's vision.

"Prince Isildur." Lord Celeborn repeated. "Surely, you want to check on your people."

Glorfindel and Cirulian led their Lord quickly away. Elrond's vision narrowed until he could only see directly in front of him. The noble elven Lord offered nothing in response to his friend's questions as they hurried back to the pavilion.

"Elrond!" Glorfindel called for the fifth time. He felt a brief surge of relief when it seemed that Elrond showed an awareness of his surroundings. But the relief was short-lived as the peredhel frantically reached for a bucket and vomited. Glorfindel held him as the episode subsided into dry heaves and the elf slumped glassy-eyed into his arms. The Golden Warrior ran his hands frantically over the elf in his arms, trying in vain to understand the cause of his injuries. He could recognize Elrond's irregular heartbeat. Moments passed as it skipped one, two, three beats and then caught up. He could feel the tension radiating outwards from his friend's chest.

"Elrond, what is wrong? How can I help you?" Glorfindel whispered frantically.

"If I were a man, I would say that I am suffering a heart attack." Elrond smiled weakly, his eyes glassy.

"Elrond, tell me that you remove Vilya from your finger!" Glorfindel entreated now that they were alone.

"Yes" he acknowledged in a hoarse whisper. "It is in my tunic pocket. Lock it safely away before …." But the rest of the order was swallowed up by a low moan, which escaped Elrond's lips. Glorfindel retrieved the velvet pouch as requested and Elrond dropped the exquisite ring in. Mere moments later Glorfindel had locked it safely away and returned. The reborn warrior still trembled slightly from the proximity to Celebrimbor's folly.

"I know not how you can bear it." Glorfindel whispered, trying to keep Elrond awake until the healers arrived. He was aware of its powers as well as the dangers associated with it.

"We could not have recovered our missing warriors without its aid." Elrond admitted breathily, trembling slightly. "I will only wield it sparingly for our people's benefit, as Ereinion bade me to."

The conversation was interrupted by a rustling outside and moments later Noenri hurried to Elrond's side with Cirulian in tow. Elrond's flushed and pained features immediately concerned him. He noted the smell of vomit that hung in the air.

"Well, young one, it has been long again since I treated any injury of yours. Not since your elflinghood more than two thousand years ago." The healer teased in his comforting voice. Elrond's jaw seized from the pain, preventing his response. The peredhel's hands were clenched tightly over his chest. The healer immediately began to assess Elrond's injuries. Minutes later, Elrond's eyes rolled back as he fell unconscious.

"Why does he struggle to breathe? Each heartbeat seems a battle?" Noenri mused aloud then turned and demanded. "How did the black breath take such a strong hold? Did Elrond face Sauron on the battlefield? Did he suffer a morgul wound? What happened in the two hours since I dismissed you?"

"He said his diagnosis would be a heart attack were he a man." Glorfindel remarked. Noenri turned immediately and hissed a string of orders to Cirulian, who promptly hurried off. Then the healer focused on assessing Elrond's condition as Glorfindel described the encounter with Isildur. His heartbeat was erratic but the vessels were unobstructed; however, the flow of Elrond's blood and life's energy were greatly disturbed. He focused his soothing song on the elf. Then keeping one hand on Elrond's chest to monitor his condition he turned to Glorfindel.

"The prince of the edain carries the one ring on a chain around his neck!" Noenri exclaimed. "Cirdan told me that he dared not send any extra warriors with Isildur and Elrond, so horrible was the dark voice that invaded his own mind as he stood near Isildur that day. He still has nightmares of the experience. Surely, Elrond could also withstand such an invasion. What are you not telling me?"

"Isildur fell to the ring's will and put it on his finger." Glorfindel revealed.

"How did he have the strength to remove it?" Noenri queried.

"I think it was out of remorse for his assault on Elrond." Noenri gasped at Glorfindel's revelation. "He thought he had killed him."

"How?"

"You are the healer. The signs still remain." Glorfindel said cryptically. "Can you help Elrond?" As if on queue another healer entered carrying healing supplies. Cirulian delivered boiling water. Noenri administered several medicines that acted in concert to relax the heart, dilate blood vessels, and relieve pain. Then mindful of Glorfindel's revelations he dismissed the others for an hour while he bathed Elrond with the Aethelas water in an effort to mitigate the influence of the black breath.

"Go rest, Glorfindel. Elrond is strong. I will care for him until morning." Noenri ordered as the other healers returned. They wove their healing music around him. The tendrils of support slowly penetrated Elrond's tormented dreams. Gradually his heart responded to the treatments and his mind slid in and out of healing sleep. Hopeful memories slowly eclipsed the horrors sent by the one ring.

_In the midst of dreams:_

_He stood consoling Ereinion a week after Indiriel passed from this world into Mandos' care._

"_If your love is ever in such a situation, make her sail West." Ereinion's voice carried a deep melancholy. _

"_Why was she so adamantly against sailing?" Elrond asked quietly._

"_She suspected that I would never depart this world for the West. She wanted to spend all the time left to her with me." Unspoken was the uncertainty that one would ever be released from Mandos' Halls. Glorfindel was the lone example in that regard. Elrond could only gape. He had always thought of his mentor as indestructible. It was shocking to hear that Indiriel believed her beloved would pass into Mandos' Halls. Surely, nothing could rob the mighty Gil-Galad of his life. Elrond silently vowed to do all he could to guard his King. _

"_We had six hundred and three years together. I am so thankful to have been blessed with her company, even for that relatively short time. No one could ever replace her in my heart. I pray that you will also be blessed with a great love." Ereinion smiled and sighed. _

_The dream shifted and an Elleth with silver hair smiled at him. His heart fluttered at his first impression of this beauty, who secretly held his heart. How he wished he could be worthy of her. No, he best not tell her. It was better to hide his feelings than to be rejected outright. She was so much above him._

"_Come walk with me." Her musical voice was a balm to his spirit. It was his secret fantasy that she might somehow return his love. He smiled and bowed. _

"_I am most honored, dear Lady Celebrian." He said, giving himself over to the wonderful dream. _

"How does he fare?" Glorfindel asked upon his return.

"His dreams have broken free of the dark hold. Our presence is a barricade against the darkness."

"I will guard him for awhile." Glorfindel promised. He reached to take Elrond's hand as if to reassure himself that his dear friend was still alive."

"We will need to guard one another closely." Noenri sighed. "He is not the only one to suffer wounds to his spirit. There are many who also suffer such injuries. We have been hard pressed to treat just the wounds that bleed. There has been little time to care for the soul. It was the same after the Battle of Unnumbered Tears and even after we emerged victorious in the War of Wrath. We must be vigilant to protect each other. "

"War inflicts not only bodily injuries." Glorfindel agreed. "Elrond has helped me through countless nights when the memories of Gondolin assaulted me."

"Elrond has cared for soldiers thus wounded before, but it is often difficult to recognize such wounds in oneself. Many of our warriors and leaders carry these scars. Celeborn and Cirdan are battling their own demons. I have seen the signs clearly in the new King of Greenwood. Returning home will bring many challenges for us to overcome. The night will be the most dangerous time."

"I will watch over Elrond. It is your turn to rest." Glorfindel reiterated. The ancient healer's eyes betrayed his exhaustion. He, too, was greatly affected by the death that surrounded them.

"I have not the skill to heal Elrond's wounds completely. You must take him to the Lady. I also give you the task of keeping watch over her Lord. Celeborn also witnessed Gil-Galad's death and I have noticed him caught in tormented daydreams. I have heard him thrashing around in the night, caught in the thrall of tormented dreams. His tent is next to mine." Noenri divulged.

"And you? Are you well, Master Noenri?" Glorfindel asked.

"I find myself relying on sleeping draught far too much. I hope never again to step foot in this forsaken land of Mordor."


	3. Chapter 3 War's Consequences

Master Noenri, senior healer throughout the service of many of the High Kings of the Noldor, made his rounds through the healing tents. He had served in this capacity through far too many wars. Noenri stopped to check on the most serious cases. Junior healers repeatedly interrupted his journey to seek his advice.

"Pardon me, Master Noenri," Neldor, a Sinda from Greenwood ventured. He was anxiously clutching a list. "We are running low on a number of supplies and medicines."

"Did you dispatch messenger pigeons to Greenwood and Lothlórien?"

"Yes, we sent them out this past hour but..." Neldor pointed to the top items on the list.

"I see the problem." Noenri squinted slightly in thought. "Go brew a chamomile and jasmine tea and copy just the top two medicinal herbs to a clean sheet. Then calmly ask Lord Celeborn if he might try to send a message." The Sinda blinked in a mixture of astonishment and disbelief. Far-speak was known only through ancient tales from the blessed lands.

"Lord Celeborn?" The young Neldor squeaked, nervous at the prospect of meeting the noble elf Lord.

"I would offer him the tea first. Jasmine is his favorite and the chamomile should relax him. Then politely make your request." Noenri dismissed the flustered healer and laughed to himself in amusement. His next destination was to check on Orodiun and his brother, the new King of Greenwood. The recovery of almost fifty of their warriors alive brought hope to their people. Namo's halls must be overflowing with the souls of the lost Sindar warriors, so horrific were their losses in the war. Thranduil's voice brought him out of his musings. The Sinda was praying ever so softly to Elbereth. He and Erestor were surrounding the emaciated form of Orodiun, who now bathed and freshly clothed, was recognizable as Thranduil's brother.

"Where is Elrond?" Erestor immediately asked upon noticing the Master Healer.

"I thought he would have come to check on Orodiun by now." Thranduil's voice betrayed his agitation. The strained relationship between Greenwood and the Noldor leadership of Mithlond was well known. But Thranduil and Elrond had been friends almost since the peredhel had been freed from the Fëanorians, late in the first age.

"You know in your heart he will be here as soon as he is able." Noenri offered soothingly. "Healing drained him dangerously. He is in healing sleep."

"Will he be alright?" Erestor asked, suddenly guilty that he had not considered Elrond's well-being. Nearly an age had passed since the peredhel was last injured.

"This is Elrond we are talking about." Noenri smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "When he wakes in two or three days I will be hard pressed to keep him from his duties or to make sure that he has ample time to recover." The healer turned his attention to Orodiun. Silence reined as he proceeded to thoroughly evaluate the unconscious elf.

"His own healing powers have reawakened. He draws comfort in your presence." Noenri said approvingly.

"I can not bare to leave him alone after all he has endured." Thranduil affectionately stroked his brother's cheek.

"A wise decision, my liege, but it will be a number of days yet until he awakens. Perhaps in another day or two we can relocate him to your tent to make you more comfortable." Another healer appeared carrying a tray with two plates of stew and two steaming mugs.

"My healers tell me that neither of you have eaten or slept since Orodiun was found." Noenri motioned for the other healer to pass the plates to Thranduil and Erestor. "The draught will induce a dreamless sleep, King Thranduil." Thranduil bristled at the unspoken order.

"I will keep watch until you awaken." Erestor offered diplomatically, knowing his brother-in-laws moods of late. "Then we can switch roles."

"I have my people to watch over." Thranduil protested.

"My liege, we need to discuss how to help your warriors return to life in Greenwood. There are other types of wounds besides those we can see. Many will be haunted by the horrors they have experienced here. These injuries to the spirit are more difficult to mend. If your warriors bury these within and do not acknowledge them they will fester and consume them. Nearly every warrior here from the greenest recruits to the Kings, Heralds, and commanding Lords harbor such hurts." Noenri watched Thranduil's face lighten in understanding and something far more heartening. Greenwood's King took a sip of the steaming tea.

"A nights rest free of dreams would be a blessing." Thranduil admitted softly. It was a first step towards healing.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"And these lands? How will we divide them? Or do you intend to claim them for yourself?" Isildur shouted accusingly. Several of his father's chief advisors were too surprised by their prince's sudden animosity towards the elves to speak further.

"I can assure you, none of our people would ever wish to step foot on these lands of Mordor again. We seek only to remove all traces of Sauron's dominion." Cirdan said honestly. Silently he was thanking Elbereth that he had dissuaded Thranduil from attending this meeting. He could only imagine what King Amdir of Lothlórien with his legendary bluntness would say. But alas, there was yet another of their great leaders, lost in the Dead Marshes, who now resided in Mandos' company

"Why does the High King's heir not think it important enough to be present? Has he other designs that reach beyond the High Kingship?" Isildur added, hoping to manipulate them into forcing Elrond to meet with him.

"_Will you let this second-born go free, after the crime he committed? Surely, he does not deserve to live. You could right his wrongs. You, noble Lord could restore Gil-Galad's Kingdom." _The evil whispers of the ring slowly leaked past Cirdan's defenses. He rubbed the perspiration from his temples and fought the influence of the black breath as much as possible. He prayed that he would not soon find himself in the presence of Sauron's ring again. Then giving a mighty sigh, he gathered his most diplomatic voice.

"I think this meeting is over, Prince Isildur. Elves have no designs on your land nor on this forsaken land of Mordor. We simply wish to return to our homes and mourn our dead."

"And Lord Elrond's wishes?" Isildur smiled slightly but Cirdan would not take the bait.

"Safe journey, Prince Isildur. I hope you will reconsider and destroy that last remnant of Sauron's hate. Can you not feel its evil influence?" Cirdan shook his head slowly. "Our people simply wish for peace."

Xxxxxxxxx

"How does he fare?" Cirdan sat down by the pale elf, whose lips had a noticeable bluish tinge to them. He was reminded of the elfling's misadventure in an orc and smoke infested woods over three thousand years ago.

"Yes, I thought of that too." Glorfindel easily guessed. "But Noenri assures me his lungs are as clear as can be given the foul air here. His heart needs time yet to recover."

"His heart is going to need a number of things to overcome the grief and loss of this war." Cirdan said. "How long until he wakes?"

"Noenri predicted it would be at least another few days. He slips in and out of dreams and nightmares. I do my best to chase the tormenting nightmares away. But his other dreams are most interesting." Glorfindel could not help but smirk.

"Since when can you delve into elven dreams?" Cirdan mocked. "I thought only the Lady had such powers."

"Ahh, but he sometimes talks and whispers aloud. I do believe our friend has kept secrets from us. He pines after a secret love, an elleth."

"Elrond?" Cirdan could not hide his astonishment. He gently tussled the dark hair of the sleeping elf. "Could it be? Are you sure it is an Elleth and not some book?"

"I am very sure." Glorfindel laughed.

"I have long hoped that he would find a mate to cherish him. Mithlond was more open than other realms but the court was always quite bigoted."

"That is an understatement." Noenri interrupted, coming in to check on his patent. "And Imladris? I have not yet visited your new haven. You must tell me what it is like."

"In nearly two thousand years, you have not once found time to visit Imladris?" Cirdan laughed.

"My place was in Mithlond." Noenri shrugged. "But I am not sure that I can return there."

"As you can imagine, we have refugees from all the kindreds. Elrond clearly established an air of tolerance from the moment of its founding." Glorfindel smiled at the memory of Elrond leading the edain children to join the elflings at the front of the food line. "Eru blessed the valley with amazing natural beauty. I miss the soothing lullaby of its waterfalls. You would like it there."

"So, did you Elrond reveal a name in his dreaming sleep? Is it someone from Imladris? Anyone we know?" Cirdan inquired. Glorfindel's eyes turn serious.

"No name passed his lips but he was tormented by the thought that he is not worthy of her. And he murmured something about silver hair."

"Perhaps one of the Teleri?" Cirdan mused, wondering how there could be any doubt of the peredhel's worth.

"I will make it my mission to find out the identity of this mysterious Elleth."

"I am sure that you will. Also you should discreetly encourage him. The poor Elleth might die of old age before he is ready to court her." Cirdan teased.

Xxxxxxx

"What of the Gondorians?" Thranduil inquired, as they watched the men march away. He had been loathed to spend any time apart from his brother but the noise pulled him from the tent.

"We must tread carefully with our former allies least we become embroiled in an unwanted war. Isildur is under the influence of the ring, though thankfully he has at least the strength not to wield it. Still it bends his judgment against elves."

"Greenwood and Lothlórien lie closer to his lands. If he turns into a tyrant we will be forced to defend our realms."

"Let us hope it does not come to that." Celeborn prayed.

"Come, we are gathering to discuss the last phase of our search and rescue missions. Then we must speak about the future." Cirdan said. They walked to a new pavilion set up for just this purpose as Gil-Galad's pavilion had been dismantled both out of respect for the High King and in sensitivity towards the survivors. The new gathering place was located next to Elrond's tent. The discussions and arguments went on for many hours that afternoon.

"Who are _you_ to dictate what we should do, _peredhel!_" Came the angry insult from one of the dissenters. Shouts of protest flew from many of Elrond's supporters, which surprisingly even included some of Greenwood's delegations.

"He is the High King's appointed heir." Thranduil interjected. "You should speak with respect."

"Most noble representatives," Elrond's diplomatic tones gave no indication that he felt slighted by the outburst. Indeed, he was too well versed in politics. "I do not presume to dictate anyone's actions nor do I in anyway presume to step into the High King's role. I simply wish to get all our warriors home safely. There are certainly bands of orcs roaming the countryside, now more desperate and lawless without their former leadership. If we act together we will have a higher probability of transporting all to safety."

"And you will make the decision?" Another called out in outrage.

"No, I simply suggest that we rule as a council, just as before. We each give suggestions and discuss the pros and cons of those proposals. Yet now instead of the High King making the final decision, each of our delegations will vote and we will all support what the majority decides." Elrond suggested.

It was nearly dinnertime when Noenri entered the scene, eager to check on his patient. The healer noted Elrond's pale visage and could read the weariness in his eyes, although Elrond was doing his best to mask it. A glance between Noenri and Cirdan was all that it took to convey his concern. The Lord of the Havens astutely refrained from drawing attention to Elrond. He simply stood and held up his hands in a gesture that instantly silenced the argumentative group.

"My good Lords, I believe we have already accomplished a great deal today. Both the Lord of Imladris and the King of Greenwood have given us much to think upon. Proposed is a new way to guide our elven alliance. Let us adjourn to digest these proposals." All readily agreed with Celeborn. Noenri discreetly passed Elrond a mug, careful not to draw attention to the peredhel as the others rapidly exited the room. Elrond took a few sips and closed his eyes. Soon only Thranduil and Elrond's trusted friends remained. Since they were unsure of Thranduil's feeling towards Gil-Galad's Herald, no one made a move toward Elrond. It was Thranduil who broke the silence.

"Can you even stand up, my friend?" Thranduil moved next to Elrond. He had been closely watching the peredhel during the council meeting, due to earlier comments from Noenri. Elrond let down his guard and opened his eyes, letting the full extent of his exhaustion show.

"No," he admitted. "I can not. Please, do not let the others know. There are those among the delegates who have never agreed with Gil-Galad's appointment of me to lead his council. They would take advantage of any display of weakness on my part to undermine my advice. A number will vie for power in the wake of …. of the High King's death." His voice trailed off.

"Elrond, my friend, I have not expressed my condolences at the death of Gil-Galad." Thranduil said softly. "I am truly sorry for your loss. He was a noble King and I know he was as a father to you."

"Thank you." Elrond whispered. A few tears escaped his tired eyes. Noenri moved closer to assess Elrond, taking his pulse and feeling for temperature.

"When were you injured?" Thranduil asked in concern. Through these seven long years in Mordor he did not once remember seeing Elrond wounded. "You should rest and not over exert yourself until you recover."

"Yes listen to your friends and healer." Noenri chided.

"It could not be helped. Nearly two weeks have passed since our victory and this gathering could not have been postponed further without questions being asked." Elrond exchanged looks with Cirdan, who knew the seriousness of the situation.

"Do not fear. I can arrange for the next meeting to be postponed for several days." Thranduil grinned slyly. "Obey your healer and take your rest."

"Has Orodiun shown sign yet of waking?" Elrond asked.

"He is responding well and should wake in a few more days." Noenri answered.

"Erestor stays with him when I have duties to attend to." Thranduil responded. "I must apologize for stealing one of your advisors from you."

"He is not mine to order around." Elrond smiled and sipped more of the draught Noenri had brought. "It is fortunate that you both are able to watch over Orodiun. I am sorry I have not been well enough to visit."

"You rest and focus on recovering. Then you will accompany us to Greenwood for my father's memorial service. There we will toast both our father's lives and listen to the soothing songs of the forest together." Thranduil suggested. Elrond closed his eyes again and sighed longingly.

"I have so missed the songs of the trees in this god forsaken land." Elrond's admission reminded Cirdan of the elf's great affinity for nature. These treeless plains and fields of death weighed heavily on all their souls.

"We will depart here shortly." Glorfindel said, handing Thranduil, Cirdan, and Noenri each a glass of Miruvor.

"It can not be soon enough." Noenri admitted.

In the following week, Gildor and Cirdan oversaw the remainder of the search and rescue efforts while teams from Greenwood and Imladris were busy with demolition. Elves from Lothlórien worked with the healers to devise methods for transporting the injured on the long trip home. Several long council debates settled on dividing the elven host into two groups that would travel together as long as possible until they ultimately diverged to their destinations of Lothlórien and Greenwood. Those who originated from Lindon or Imladris would over winter in one of these two places before tackling the arduous journey to their homelands. Busy hands kept minds occupied. Many were too numb to deal with the traumas of war yet. Noenri knew that once they returned home, healers would be hard pressed to help their warriors readjust to their lives.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Celeborn woke in a cold sweat. He hurried out into the night seeking the solace of the stars. He had seen King's die before. But he had known Gil-Galad when the King was but a small elfling peering shyly from behind his father's tall frame. Another rumble shook the mountain and smoke belched from its cone. He trembled slightly as the images of his dream shimmered before his waking eyes.

_He shouted orders as the orcs swelled forward. Elendil and Gil-Galad were swept further from him. He could hear Elrond barking directions in clipped tones that were immediately heeded by the warriors. Then darkness descended with a smothering blanket of hopelessness as the Maia, tall beyond any elf or man, emerged in his black armor. He did not see Elendil fall but he saw Gil-Galad throw his spear and thrust his sword forward. Shouts and screams made him turn and he saw the High King engulfed in flames. _

"_No! I should have been able to aid your nephew. I am so sorry, dear Galadriel, yet another of your family is lost to us." His heart screamed as the sights and smells of death overwhelmed his senses._

"_Beloved!" _Galadriel called him, sensing the horror that invaded his mind. _"It is in the past, my love." _They used to far-speak often but the horrors of the last few years had diminished his ability.

"_Dear husband, come home to me."_ She tried to reach him but he was too shaken by the dreams.

"My Lord Celeborn!" A familiar voice urgently called. His body trembled as he fought to break free of the memory. Comforting warmth spread through him, so like that of his uncle's wife, who had doted on him. But no, the beloved Lady Melian had left Middle Earth long ago, soon after her husband died.

"Celeborn!" A different voice demanded his attention. He followed the bright golden light back and found that he was standing with Glorfindel and Elrond.

"Where?" He studied his surroundings. He was well past the boarder of their camp, closer to the now empty field where the terrible battle had occurred. Elrond appeared winded and trembled slightly. A full moon beamed down at them as stars glittered in the night sky. "How did you know?"

"The wind sung of your distress." Elrond said simply, making an effort to slow his breathing. "It is easy to recognize the symptoms we all experience."

"You should not be using your healing gifts, not to mention being out of bed!" Glorfindel scolded Elrond. "Noenri barely gave you leave to walk around!"

"Hush Vanya. You sound like Ereinion when I was but thirty." Elrond said wistfully. "I am no child, ancient one."

"No you are a stubborn elf Lord, as stubborn as they come!" The golden warrior gently steadied Elrond, who swayed slightly, dizzy from the exertion. It had been two week since his encounter with Isildur.

"You are still an amusing pair, much like an old married couple. Thank you for coming after me." Celeborn laughed and slipped his arm around Elrond's other side in support. Glorfindel smiled thankful that they had managed to break the grip of the waking dreams. Elrond had sensed Celeborn's troubles and had woken Glorfindel. The groggy balrog-slayer only responded when his still injured charge hastily left the tent.

"Come let us leave our ghosts behind." Glorfindel said. "I have procured some Miruvor, perhaps now is the time to share a sip." The three Lords ambled slowly back towards the camp.


	4. Chapter 4 Leaving Mordor

"Oroduin has awoken. But he is fearful and seems unable to speak. He only calms when Thranduil or Erestor hold his hand. Thranduil requests that you come." Glorfindel reported as they crossed the camp to where most of the wood elves tents were located. Thranduil and Erestor were keeping watch over Orodiun when they entered. Elrond crossed over to examine the stricken elf. The moment that Thranduil released Orodiun's hand, the elf thrashed about in fear. Elrond started to sing of the waves and beach and took Orodiun's hand in his own. At the contact, the elf immediately calmed again. Elves connection to others of their kind was strong, nearly as strong as their connection to the land. Old tales spoke of an elf fading when he was lost and cut off from his people. Elrond stroked the pale head.

"He has been cut off from others and from nature for too long. He will need to reestablish connections to both to heal. It is good that you are in the first group that will leave tomorrow." Elrond explained.

"Will he survive such a long journey?" Thranduil worried.

"He will with your love and support." Elrond closed his eyes in concentration as he sought a connection with his patient's troubled spirit. Opening that conduit resulted in flashes of Orodiun's memory of his suffering surfacing in Elrond's mind. The healer trembled at the horrific images. Erestor and Thranduil moved quickly to offer physical comfort, resting their hands on Elrond's shoulders.

"The woodland song of renewal." Elrond requested urgently. Thranduil's deep baritone voice began the song. Its comforting melody wove a web of support around them. Erestor and Glorfindel joined in as they watched the warm glow of Elrond's healing power engulf Orodiun. Nearly halfway through the song, Elrond opened his eyes, and the golden glow dissipated. He smiled and grasped Thranduil's hand pulling it over to join Orodiun's. Then he relinquished his place by Orodiun's side and motioned for Thranduil to sit. They were all singing now. Elrond's tenor mixed with the others as he moved to sit next to Glorfindel, who promptly wrapped his arm around his dear friend. The music swirled around them lifting their spirits with the promise of spring and rebirth. Orodiun's blue eyes blinked and turned towards his brother. Soon a fifth voice, soft and hoarse due to lack of use, joined the four singers. Tears ran freely down Thranduil's face by the time the song ended. He bent to kiss his precious brother's forehead.

"Welcome back, dear brother." Thranduil rejoiced.

"It is nearly time to go home. Calimdriel waits for you." Erestor added.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"_No stone remains untouched. No tunnels unexplored. None of our people remain trapped. A good rain would wash any evidence of Sauron's once mighty fortress away and collapse any remaining tunnels." _Celeborn had reported only days before. Many rejoiced and hope flowed through the camps. They hoped to now return to their homes and begin their lives anew. The first group left yesterday. Nearly ten thousand elves marched away. Small caravans of wagons were pulled by the precious few horses that remained. The wagons were filled with wounded. Still others carried wounded on litters. The second group would depart today at dawn. It took almost two hours for the fields to clear. The last remaining were Elrond and his guards. Elrond surveyed the scene and then projected his thoughts to Glorfindel.

"_It is time, Glorfindel. Will you accompany me?" _Elrond called. Millennia of sharing a deep friendship with Glorfindel enabled mind-speak between them over short distances.

"_I will be there, my friend." _Came the soft reply. With that, Elrond turned to his guard.

"Lord Glorfindel comes. You may depart. Wait for us at the first rise." They nodded in acknowledgement and left. Elrond turned, following them slowly until Glorfindel came into view. The Vanya gave him a searching look. Elrond's face was drawn and pale. It almost seemed as if all the weight he had lost had been taken from his cheeks and neck, and what remained were the angular features that were now too bony.

"Are you sure this is wise? You are still recovering." Glorfindel noted, although how an elf recovered from such an assault was unknown. Most simply faded, passing from this world in sleep.

"There is little chance of a deluge overtaking this area otherwise. We agreed that there should be nothing left to discover, nothing for the enemy to use when he returns. Though I pray that return will take ages." Elrond's voice shook slightly, and he turned back to face the mounds and unnatural striations that were the last evidence of Sauron's stronghold. They were still clearly recognizable although they stood over a league away. Glorfindel stepped up beside him and placed his hand on Elrond's shoulder.

"I am here to support you." Glorfindel said reassuringly. He admired Elrond's courage and strength. Over the centuries, more and more responsibilities had been laid on this elf's shoulders. Again and again, Elrond had proved himself up to the tasks. But this last most difficult burden, Vilya, was something that they both knew would extract the greatest price. Wielding such power came with great sacrifice. Such a burden pulled energy from his soul, depleting him. Eventually it would drive him from Middle Earth, itself.

"Thank you." Elrond said. Then he turned his attention to the task at hand. His mind called out through Vilya to the wind. Glorfindel's breath caught as blue light enveloped them. Its power nearly burned him. Glorfindel had to withdraw his hand from Elrond's shoulders and step back. The peredhel seemed to grow slightly in stature as the wind enveloped him. He heard faint chanting pass Elrond's lips. It was a call to the storms to wash away the scars of the earth. The clouds blackened in the distance, and the wind whipped wildly as the sky took on an almost greenish hue. Elrond faltered and would have fallen had Glorfindel not reached out to catch him. The blue light dissipated from his aura. Glorfindel looked down to see Elrond pulling something from his finger. The perfect golden ring with its exquisite stone of blue materialized.

"We must away." Elrond panted. Exhaustion and worry painted his features. Glorfindel hoisted him into his arms and started moving quickly from the scene. He heard the wind roaring in the distance and picked up his pace. For ten minutes, he walked in silence and with each step the shrieking of the wind behind them seemed to build.

"I can walk. It would be faster." Elrond said breathlessly. Glorfindel put him down but kept his arm around him for support as they quickened their pace, and the land began to rise. A half hour later, they climbed up the slope that lead to the steppes. Elrond's guard was waiting for them. They had procured a horse for Elrond as ordered. The animal was pawing the ground, nervous from the abrupt change in weather. Glorfindel helped Elrond onto the horse and mounted behind him. It was then that they managed to look backwards. What looked like a swirling arm seemed to extend from the dark clouds in the distance. Whirling sands and dirt danced below, almost as if the earth was rising to meet the cloud.

"What have you unleashed?" Glorfindel whispered in Elrond's ear, more than a little awed and apprehensive about this remarkable show of power. Just how much was Elrond capable of controlling as the bearer of Vilya?

"Nothing will remain." Elrond said resolutely.

"Hurry!" Glorfindel ordered, pulling Elrond back towards him. "We should catch up with the others. How far are they ahead of us?" The other guards did not need to be told twice. They had already argued about the safety of waiting here in the first place.

"Likely almost a league ahead. But at this pace, we should catch up quickly."

"How are you, Mellon-nin?" Glorfindel whispered softly. He was unnerved by how Elrond had collapsed against him, and his hand automatically searched at Elrond's neck. The pulse was rapid and irregular. He could feel the tension and pain radiating from his companion, although Elrond was silent from the effort of dealing with it. They rode on for nearly an hour in silence. The dreadful howl of the wind gradually lessened and finally fell quiet.

They snacked on lembas and water for lunch, slowing down only slightly. Elrond and Glorfindel walked for several hours to give their horse a rest. The gradually sloping land met a deep forest. The trees were black from fire, and the ground beneath them dark with soot and ash. None of them thought that they had any tears left. But the connection of elves to nature is strong. Not an eye was left dry as they slowly crossed the desolate land. It evolved into a long stretch of open fields that held the first signs of life: natural grasses dotted the otherwise barred fields. In the distance, they could finally glimpse the elven host. It was past nightfall when they arrived at the camp. A tent had thoughtfully been set up for Elrond. Cirdan greeted them and helped Elrond down from the horse.

"I have never heard such shrieking of the winds or seen clouds take the form of a tree trunk and touch the ground. I feared for you and Glorfindel." The Mariner said in hushed tones.

"All is well. The storm has disbanded." Elrond replied as Cirdan led him into privacy of the tent. Four cots were set up within the small confines. But only the two elves were present.

"I doubt anything remains of that accursed fortress." Cirdan said. He had been strongly against Elrond using the ring at all and had argued long with Ereinion when the King bade Elrond to employ the ring to search for any information that might aid the allies in their fight against Sauron. In the early years of the war, Elrond had learned much about the enemy's maneuvers and plans by spying on them with aid of Vilya. But each time, he exposed himself to the possibility of detection, and each time, he suffered illnesses due to the exposure of his spirit to the black breath's mixture of torture, despair and hopelessness. Finally, the danger grew too great, and Elrond had abandoned that effort. Now with Sauron's power temporarily dissolved, there was little chance of detection. Still, the power of the three rings was unnatural, and Cirdan disagreed with using them. He carried Narya, the ring of fire, but he had never attempted to wield it.

"I would rather never use it again." Elrond admitted. "I agree with you. Celebrimbor's creations contain powers that Ilúvatar never intended for elves." Cirdan noted with increasing worry how Elrond's hands trembled.

"You are tired and must be hungry. I will send for food. We must all rest in Lothlórien. All of us will require time to healing. We have lives to reclaim."

"Then you can see further than I." Elrond whispered in an all too toneless voice. "Of the future, all I see is Isildur and his guard. Besides that, I can see nothing but darkness and faces from the past." This admission nearly froze Cirdan's heart. He could see Elrond's gaunt features and vacant eyes. He had seen too many fade to deny the symptoms.

"There will yet be joy." Cirdan soothed, guiding Elrond to a cot and coaxing him to stretch out upon a cot. "Rest Elrond. I will return shortly." Cirdan hurried out to find Glorfindel or Celeborn."

"Lord Glorfindel went to see the healers." One of the guards reported.

"Did he appear to be injured?" Cirdan questioned.

"Not that I could see." The guard admitted.

Both Glorfindel and Cirdan consulted with Noenri. The healer brewed a nausea preventing and calming tea and sent Glorfindel to fetch a nutrient draught.

"I will attend Elrond now. Come check on us in an hour." Noenri ordered, knowing that Elrond would more easily discuss his illness within the privacy of the healer to patient relationship. The ancient healer treated the peredhel and his ancestors. Elrond had not needed his services since the tumultuous days before his coming of age. Noenri expected to find the elf fast asleep after the descriptions from Cirdan. The tent was barely lit. Only the fire outside provided some filtered light. When he stepped inside he heard mumbling and weeping. His keen eyes pierced the darkness; someone sat in the corner clutching their knees.

"Elrond, it is Noenri. I am here to help you." The healer moved slowly to the table, so as not to startle the elf and lit several more candles. Elrond was rocking back and forth. His body trembled violently from the effort of holding in his emotions.

"Elrond, it is Noenri." The healer said again, slowly approaching the distraught elf. He listened closely, trying to decipher the soft words. It was doubtful that Elrond even recognized his presence.

"Ereinion." Elrond muttered in tones so soft that Noenri could barely discern the syllables. As far as he knew, Elrond had never discussed his view of the last battle, although Cirdan indicated that Elrond was rushing to aid the King and had witnessed the violent and nearly instantaneous death of the elf he had thought of as his father. How would a great warrior react to being so helpless to prevent their loved one's death? Noenri knelt next to the Herald sensing the reeling currents of pain and despair. Slowly, he coaxed the draught into him. Then he surrounded Elrond with the healing song of his own spirit and pulled him into a firm embrace, rocking him gently back and forth as a mother comforts her babe.

It was nearly an hour later when Glorfindel found them both asleep. Elrond still curled safely in Noenri's arms, his eyes closed in exhaustion. The healer's eyes were also closed, the constant strain of focusing on other's well being finally overwhelming him. He could feel the aura that the eldar healer naturally exuded. He placed the nourishing draught aside, deciding that sleep was more important. Then he covered them both with a light blanket and lay down on the cot behind them. He was close enough to sense the soothing aura, which he too found great comfort in. He was also close enough to quickly awake and aid them if necessary.

Low groans and mutters woke those in the tent late in the night. Noenri rubbed his eyes and looked down at the elf in his arms. Cirdan moved to light some candles while Celeborn went to aid Noenri. Elrond had gone pale. His eyes were glazed and his muscles spasmed.

"A vision." Celeborn announced knowledgably. Of course, he would recognize the symptoms as his wife was gifted with foresight. "Let us move him to the cot. Bring extra blankets." He ordered Glorfindel. They moved Elrond to the cot. His temperature had already markedly dropped.

"Isildur! Look out!" Elrond urgently called. His voice carried genuine concern.

"Has Elrond experienced visions before?" Noenri asked.

"I have witnessed several. Ereinion noted even more." Cirdan confirmed. Long minutes passed agonizingly slowly until Elrond sank limply against the pillows.

"Elrond?" Cirdan called. "Come back to us." It was yet longer before Elrond could focus on the bearded elf before him, and more minutes passed before he could manage a weak smile. They coaxed a restorative into him.

"Elrond, are you in much pain?" Noenri asked, noticing how the younger elf clutched at the fabric of his tunic and grimaced.

"Do you need something for the pain, my friend?" Glorfindel repeated.

"Yes." The short admission spoke volumes. Elrond abhorred showing any signs of weakness. Noenri quickly prepared a tea for the pain.

"What did you see?" Cirdan asked.

"The ring seeks to return to the grasp of the enemy." Elrond said weakly. "Isildur is too strong for it to turn him to its purposes. He will not wield it after the incident on the mountaintop. Still the ring pours its malice into him, slowly increasing his paranoia and clouding his judgment." The others listen in silence shocked to hear the half-elf voice sympathy for his attacker.

"The ring seeks to kill Isildur so it can pass into hands that are more malleable. Or perhaps it will be lost awaiting its masters renewal."

"I would shed no tears at Isildur's loss." The statement slipped easily from the Mariner's lips, but the others silently concurred. Elrond though was trembling with cold and mixed emotions. One could tell that the vision had jumbled his thoughts about the edain prince.

"Isildur fought bravely as our ally for many years. He lost his brother and father and finally lost control of himself on that fateful day when he claimed the ring." Elrond shivered with revulsion at the memory. Noenri whispered soothing words.

"It is over. You are safe among many who care for you."

"He will fall soon. Orcs will overtake him and his guard unless some way is found to prevent it." Elrond shook from the effort of explaining the vision of Isildur's death. Noenri carefully helped Elrond to sip the pain draught. Neither he nor the others could spare much sympathy for Isildur or now for any of his race. Why would the Valar send such a vision to one who had been tormented by the man?

"Remember" Elrond whispered having experienced the coldness of the black breath. "We can only fight this evil together with justice, hope, bravery and love."

"You said yourself that Isildur is filled with paranoia." Cirdan said coldly. "His views of elves are now tainted by the ring's evil. There is naught we can do."

"Perhaps Lady Galadriel will have some advice." Elrond offered. His voice grew faint.

"Rest, Elrond. Rest without fear. We will think on this." Noenri soothed, stroking the midnight hair. They watched the gray eyes close.

"He is like ice." Glorfindel hissed, tucking the blankets more securely around Elrond.

"It is a common side effect of visions." Cirdan said. "I have experienced it myself. He will be exhausted tomorrow. It is best to let him sleep." Celeborn nodded in agreement.

"But dawn will be upon us all too soon." Noenri observed. "We continue our journey home tomorrow."

"Glorfindel, select some of the guard to stay with you. Wait until Elrond awakens and is fit to travel. We do not wish to tax him beyond his endurance." Unspoken these many weeks were the signs that they all saw. Glorfindel was the first to voice his fears aloud.

"He is fading." Glorfindel said sorrowfully. All looked toward Noenri.

"Yes." The healer simply confirmed. "But do not lose hope. Perhaps the Lady can aid him."

"Should we have prevented him from aiding Orodiun? Did that speed the progression of this fading?"

"And who would have been able to prevent him from helping? Orodiun is to dear to Elrond not to mention to Thranduil and Erestor. If Orodiun dies, Thranduil may also succumb to grief. Then the woodland realm would be without a leader."

"Imladris may also be leaderless." Celeborn said. "Not to mention the power struggle that will ensue in Mithlond. Even Lothlórien will need to adjust to a new ruler."

"Speak not of such things prematurely. Elrond is still with us, and he has endured when many thought he would perish. He may improve and draw strength from the woods and nature. He may surprise us all." The healer wisely chided.

Xxxxxxxx

"It is about time you woke up!" Cirulian teased while helping Elrond to sit up. The weary elf looked about in confusion. The tent was gone, and the sun sat high in the sky. Glorfindel walked over and handed him tea and lembas.

"Eat up, you will need your strength to travel." Elrond nodded and silently complied, much to Glorfindel's chagrin. He would rather have an argumentative Elrond, which would signal the elf's health. After the small meal, Elrond indeed felt stronger and went to heed nature's call. He then change into traveling clothes and armor. When he returned the supplies were all packed and the group of warriors stood ready.

"You could have woken me." Elrond said begrudgingly.

"Noenri's orders." Glorfindel returned gleefully. "Not many are blessed with visions of the future."

"Blessed?" Elrond could not help but grimace. His head throbbed.

"You put on armor!" Cirulian stated.

"The wind whispers that danger lies near." Elrond said, his eyes closing slightly as he listened again.

"What kind?"

"Orcs." Elrond said haltingly. "Small groups, but they are hungry."

"In that case, let us be on our way. The scouts report it is another two hour trip until we reach the cover of the forest." Glorfindel mounted their horse and gave Elrond a hand to mount in front of him.

"I am not an invalid." Elrond grumbled. Glorfindel's musical laughter filled the air, brightening Elrond's spirits.

"No, of course not." The golden warrior laughed. "Surely, though, there must be some benefit to being Lord of Imladris and the High King's named heir. Something besides the problems and headaches associated with each position that makes the job worth the effort."

"Tis my duty." Elrond said seriously. Only the peredhel would believe that responsibilities, without indulgences and leisure, rested on his shoulders.

"Rest as much as you can." Cirulian agreed. "I can only imagine how little rest you will receive once you return to Mithlond."

"Mithlond! Perhaps I can appoint someone to sort through that vipers pit." Elrond groaned.

"The royal court will not be amused by your characterizations." Glorfindel chuckled, although he heartily agreed and much preferred everyday life in Imladris. The only exception included his occasional dalliances and the thrill of avoiding the game of chase that the noble born Ellith so deftly played.

"Even Beren would be unlikely to accept that position for nothing less than a Silmaril from Morgoth's crown." Glorfindel mused as their guard of twenty marched out. Two scouted ahead before the main group, while two remained slightly behind, alert to any signs of danger.

They rode on for many hours, stopping briefly to eat and brew Elrond some willow bark tea for his migraine. It was nearly dusk when they approached the river, one of the great tributaries that eventually ran into the Anduin River. All the elves were on edge as the trees continued to whisper of danger. Cirulian had directed the guard to be watchful and protect Elrond and Glorfindel. On horseback, they were an easier target.

"Danger!" Elrond suddenly noted. He was still seated in front of Glorfindel and had not sensed anything due to his throbbing head. Glorfindel had long before drawn his sword.

"We should dismount." Elrond suggested when the first arrow flew. The horse reared throwing both riders off. Elrond was tossed into the water but not before another arrow hit him squarely in the chest, knocking the wind from him. The water was deeper than he realized, and he went under for a few seconds and listened to the water's description of their foes. Given the water's information, he floated downstream until the panic cries grew dim and proceeded to pull himself up onto the far bank. The arrow had not pierced his armor, and he sent a quiet prayer to Eru as well as thanks to an old dwarven friend for supplying him with such masterfully crafted protection. Another hand emerged, and he pulled Glorfindel from the river. The Vanya was coughing and sputtering. Blood dripped from a small wound on his arm.

"Are you injured?" Glorfindel asked urgently.

"No. Come, quietly. We will sneak behind them." Elrond said now noticing that Cirulian also emerged from the water. Together the three elves paced silently through the underbrush and into the forest. Silently and stealthfully, they dispatched the orcs from behind, working swiftly to move forward without alerting the rest of the enemy force. They had nearly reached the river when they met with the remainder of their guard. Signals camouflaged in the hoots and whistles of birds and insects transferred information as they swiftly overcame their foes. Some twenty minutes later, they were taking stock of elven injuries as they sat amidst the safety of the woods.

"The gray stallion will not survive." Avaros reported solemnly.

"Did you salvage my healing supplies?" Elrond asked quickly. Avaros handed him the bag, and he immediately turned to focus on the injured.

"Do not use your healing gifts, only your knowledge and skills." Glorfindel ordered. "We need you ready to travel." Between Cirulian, Glorfindel and Elrond, they rapidly patched up the few injuries that the elven warriors sustained. Cirulian was just finishing securing a bandage on Glorfindel's arm.

"It should heal in a few days. Now let me see to your injuries Elrond." Cirulian whispered. "I saw the arrow hit you." Glorfindel gasped in surprise as he had not seen the arrow find its mark.

"It did not penetrate my armor." Elrond said nonchalantly.

"Perhaps not, but the force of it must have caused pain and bruising." Cirulian replied already moving to remove Elrond's armor. "You were already weary and drained from the last days' efforts." Soon both Glorfindel and Cirulian were examining the bruising at the sight of impact. Both agreed that no bones had been broken, but Cirulian would take no chances. He liberally spread healing salves over the site while Glorfindel brewed a tea for pain and swelling. Elrond for his part leaned against a particularly amiable tree, drawing strength and comfort from its song.

"Do you think we can travel for a few more hours?" Elrond suggested, although he was quite weary and would much prefer to sleep now. "It would be best to distance ourselves from the orcs remains. All agreed, and they soon were underway, albeit now at a slightly slower pace.


	5. Chapter 5 Surprises in Greenwood

They had been traveling for a week but had not yet caught up to the others. Their progress was slowed by a few injuries suffered during the confrontation with the orcs. Although Elrond had recovered much of his strength, his endurance was taxed by the progression of the fading. As a result, he often required rest after dinner. There was little chance that they would catch up with the others before they reached their destination. Thus, they would need to make a decision as to whether to turn towards Greenwood or to cross the Anduin River and enter Lothlórien. Glorfindel was hoping for the later as he was counting on the Lady of Light to aid his friend. He was only able to get Elrond to eat with great difficulty and then only lembas passed his lips. Even the smell of simple stews seemed to turn the poor elf's stomach. Currently Elrond was resting while Glorfindel brewed a tea to settle his stomach and prevent nausea. As Glorfindel crossed over to Elrond, he noticed that the elf seemed to soak up strength from the neighboring trees. A small smile played across his pale face. It was a sight that lifted Glorfindel's spirits.

"Drink some tea, you will feel better." Glorfindel coaxed softly. His approach had clearly startled Elrond, who apparently had been dreaming of happier times.

"Thank you" Elrond's silver eyes sparkled for a moment with his old vitality, renewed with hope from the dream. But the light faded all to quickly.

"Then you must try to eat something." Glorfindel pressed. Just the words seemed to make Elrond slightly green.

"I am not sure that I can keep anything down right now, besides the tea." Elrond lamented. "Maybe a bite or two of lembas."

"Are these symptoms from some illness of men?" Glorfindel questioned, although he knew quite well that nausea and loss of appetite were associated with fading. He wondered if Elrond was aware of what was happening.

"No, I may be fading." Elrond admitted quietly. His voice was edged with something Glorfindel had not heard there before. If it was anyone else he might have said it was fear.

"Fading? What would Elros say?" Glorfindel watched his friend's eyes cloud over with memories. Elrond replayed his last conversation with his brother in his mind.

"_We enjoyed wonderful times together. We created memories that we will always cherish. I am sorry that I will not be there to be an uncle to your children. For you will have a beautiful daughter and handsome sons. I pray that Eru will gift you good friends, who will be like brothers to you to help you any time that you need extra strength." _How he missed his brother and the close bond that they had shared. But he had been alone so many years now. The sons and daughter Elros predicted had never come. Elrond's thoughts returned to Glorfindel and he now eyed the warrior suspiciously. Glorfindel had watched the progression of his thoughts through the expressions on his face.

"Why do you bring up Elros now?" He asked.

"Elros wrote me a year before he died. He asked a favor of me."

"Favor?" Elrond repeated in confusion.

"He regretted that he would never be an uncle to your children. He assured me that you would have several beautiful elflings and asked if I would stand in as an uncle in his place." Glorfindel said solemnly.

"It is a bit premature for that, Glorfindel." Elrond mumbled.

"Is it? I think that you have found an elleth who moves your heart. Who is she?" If Glorfindel had any doubts about his supposition the crimson flush that suffused Elrond's cheeks dismissed them.

"Ah, you still blush so prettily, my Lord." He teased. "I have not seen that in many years. It is an attribute of your mixed blood that I find so endearing." Elrond sobered at the last statement.

"Others may not find that mixture as pleasing. Especially those who dwell in realms that have no contact with the other kindreds."

"Ah, so your elleth resides either in Greenwood or Lothlórien. I will find out eventually. So you best tell me now. Does she know of your heart's affection?"

"No," Elrond whispered. "She does not and I can not tell her. I would not want to place her in any jeopardy due to my background."

"That certainly was a concern in Mithlond. But you have established Imladris as a Haven of tolerance. It is a meeting place for many cultures and all the kindreds. Surely, in Imladris even a peredhel may raise a family in peace." Glorfindel watched Elrond's eyes light up at that suggestion.

"That has long been my hope. But I fear I am not worthy of the one who holds my heart." Glorfindel was momentarily speechless for he had not heard such self-doubt from Elrond since his friend was very young.

"Perhaps this elleth has already developed feelings for you. You obviously have interacted on a number of occasions."

"I dared not disclose my feelings before this war. But we had a number of pleasant walks together." Elrond admitted. Glorfindel was now racking his brain, trying to discern who this mysterious elleth must be. There were several healers with silver hair in Greenwood as well as a small number of elleth in Lothlórien."

"Elros had visions of you surrounded by your children." Glorfindel continued.

"Visions are what might be not what will be." Elrond returned.

"Who?" He pushed.

"No. I would not sully her reputation. She may have already found another ellon. I am not the image of elven comeliness, unlike you, golden one."

"Thank you for the compliment. But you are handsome as well as exotic, as fair as your ancestor Lúthien as may be clothed in male form."

"There is no need to taunt me. I highly doubt that is the reason that elves in Lothlórien and Greenwood gawk so." Elrond sighed despairingly and rubbed his temples. He felt so dirty since the incident on the mountain. What could he offer his dream mate? Was she truly his soul mate? "In any case, we will soon return to Imladris."

"Perhaps we can bring the lucky elleth with us." Glorfindel teased, enjoying the light that lit his friend's features, as he spoke about his secret love. Yes, there was no mistaking that Elrond was in love.

"Imladris would hold such a celebration for our Lord's nuptials!" Glorfindel wondered how Elrond could be so blind about his own appearance? He vowed to be more observant to how elves of these closed realms treated his dear friend.

"I believe you are over zealous, Vanya. There are enough examples of one sided love in elven history." Elrond said recalling Celebrimbor's affection for Galadriel. Galadriel's daughter had many hopeful suitors. How could he compete with such beautiful, wholly elven competitors?

"Ah, but who would not chose to be courted by the dashing Lord of Imladris, who is strong in war, yet such a kindhearted leader and healer in peace." Glorfindel said seriously, though Elrond interpreted it otherwise.

"Not a word." Elrond said tersely having nibbled significantly on lembas while distracted by the conversation. Glorfindel's laughter filled the air in response.

"All right, we can change the subject. How about our destination? Are we to continue to Greenwood or go directly to Lothlórien?"

"I would honor Thranduil's request and make for Greenwood. I do not think they are more than a few days ahead of us. We may still arrive in time for Oropher's memorial." Elrond said wearily.

"As you wish, my Lord." Glorfindel bowed mockingly. All too soon Elrond slipped into a deep healing sleep and the Vanya carefully covered him. Once the others had eaten he would move Elrond closer to the fire to ward off the chill of the night.

"He sleeps already?" Cirulian noted as he approached. "During the day he seems returned to health."

"Yes, he has mostly recovered his strength but our long sojourn taxes his stamina. He finished the waybread tonight, which is more than he has eaten in days. I will be glad when we can rest in Greenwood."

"It will not be long. We will all travel faster and with lighter hearts once we reach the comforting forest of Greenwood. It is said that the majestic forests hospitably greets elves." Cirulian believed the tale. Indeed his words proved true as the magnificent forest did lift everyone's spirits with its encouraging songs.

_Weeks later in Greenwood. _

"Thranduil sent some clothing for you for the wedding tonight." Erestor held a simple tunic and leggings in the traditional muted colors of Greenwood. Elrond had yet to get out of bed. Glorfindel, Erestor and he were sharing a room in the family quarters of the palace. None of them had any dress clothing, only their battered warriors garb. The night after Elrond had arrived with his guard, the elves held a beautiful and moving memorial service for Oropher. The forest was filled with songs of lament for their fallen leader. Early the following morning, Thranduil was crowned King of the woodland realm. Tonight would be the wedding celebration, although Elrond had yet to meet Thranduil's bride to be.

"Come Elrond, it is already late." Erestor frowned, seriously scrutinizing his Lord's state of health. "You look much better than yesterday. The long rest has done you much good."

"Long rest?" Elrond repeated in a dazed tone.

"Yes, it is nearly mid day. Let me help you wash and get ready." Erestor ordered in tones that discouraged any protest.

"Yes, Naneth." Elrond could not help but grin. Erestor punched his shoulder playfully.

"Come a bath awaits, _my Lord_." Erestor teased and helped Elrond undress and soap up. It had been long indeed since Elrond had needed any aid. He had located a small sliver of sandalwood soap. It was Elrond's favorite fragrance. The delighted smile that crossed Elrond's face made it worth the effort. Once the soap had been rinsed away, the elf slipped into the communal bath. No others disturbed them, as it was so late in the morning. After the soothing soak, Elrond dressed in the woodland garments and returned to their room to rest. Erestor, sensing his friend's exhaustion combed and braided the midnight locks. He had just finished when Glorfindel entered with a healing tea and lembas.

"Why lembas?" Erestor questioned. "The food here is quite wonderful." Elrond gave no explanation but merely sipped at the tea and nibbled at the lembas. Before long it was time to meet Greenwood's King and his bride to be.

"My Lady." Elrond bowed low in surprise. Long ago he had visited with the Avari and fondly remembered his time with the King's lovely daughter. She grabbed his arm and embraced him.

"It is good to see you, son of Eärendil. I have fond memories of teaching you about the forest. You have become too serious. I remember a young boy frolicking in the trees in my domain." Lillanlai smiled. Thranduil's mouth fell open. He had not realized that Elrond was acquainted with his fiancé'.

"You frolicked?" Thranduil said in astonishment offering Elrond a glass of wine.

"Forgive me, I must decline the wine this afternoon as I wish to stay awake to watch the dancing." Elrond smiled at Thranduil's obvious astonishment. "I wish you both much happiness in your new life together."

"When did you both meet?" Thranduil asked in amazement.

"I visited with the Avari shortly after Elros' death. Lillanlai and her family opened their home and hearts to a grieving peredhel. Thank you again for your hospitality my Lady."

"You are most welcome, Elrond. The clothes of the wood elves suit you well." Lillanlai smiled. "Enjoy the festivities."

Elrond sat next to Glorfindel and Erestor. Their row was filled with Greenwood's top advisors and nobility. He noted the sadness-tinged joy of the Queen, who held Orodiun's hand tightly as she kept her other children near. Her son Anapher and daughter Thiniel sat on her other side.

If only Elrond had family to sustain him. Glorfindel lamented. But the last of Elrond's immediate family had passed from this work thousands of years ago. Now, Ereinion, who had all but adopted and raised the younger elf, was gone as well.

"_Will Orodiun need to sail?" _Glorfindel asked Elrond wordlessly. They were close friends and could mind speak when they were together.

"_I do not know." _Elrond admitted. Orodiun still bore physical the signs of his captivity. His emaciated frame and close cropped hair were a striking contrast to the elves around him. But his color was returning and one could see the positive auras as his loving family wove their magic around him. He was seated between his doting wife, Calimdriel, and his Mother, who wore dark colors as she mourned the death of her dear husband Oropher. Glorfindel looked at Thiniel appraisingly, her gold streaked hair shone brightly in the dim light. He watched Elrond's eyes, but his friend gave no sign that his beloved was near.

"_Lillanlai's family is notably absent."_ Glorfindel whispered softly to Elrond in concern.

"_The Avari King will come soon."_ Elrond confided. _"Who could stay away from his daughter's wedding, no matter how much he disagrees with her choice?"_

"_Is that what Lillanlai told you?"_ Glorfindel asked in astonishment.

"_No, it was what she did not say that spoke volumes. I also lived among her people for a few short years. In general, they are very distrustful of the other elven realms. But if Lillanlai was going to pick an elf from outside the Avari, she could do no better than Thranduil. For even among the Sindar he is bound more tightly to this land and he clearly hears the songs of the forest. They make a joyous couple."_ Elrond noted.

The ceremony was less formal than Noldor weddings. Elrond was curious if this was an Avari custom. The woodland King and his new Queen wore crowns of woven leaves and flowers. Joy shined brightly in their faces. The wedding vows were exchanged twice once in Sindarin and once in the archaic dialect of the Avari. Few besides Elrond and Glorfindel could comprehend the later.

"_When will her family come?"_ Glorfindel whispered to Elrond. He anticipated an entertaining reunion with old Avari friends.

"_Look up, my friend."_ Elrond smiled impishly. There in the trees stood a number of the Avari. Unmistakable was the imposing, dark and noble figure of Lillanlai's father. The mysterious Avari King, one of the elves from the first awakening on the shores of Cuivienen. Glorfindel gave a small smile and nod to his ancient friend. Elrond marked how the King motioned back to the golden warrior.

"_Just how old are you, Glorfindel?"_ Elrond realized that Glorfindel must be nearly as old as the Avari King, also awakening at Cuivienen. _"You should be the Lord of Imladris, not I. You are far more worthy."_

"_Who would want that thankless job?"_ Glorfindel's mirth rang clearly in Elrond's mind. _"Believe me, you are far more talented and suited to the task than I. I am not blessed with foresight or the healing gifts of your ancestors." _Elrond always felt humbled and blessed when he focused on the gift of Glorfindel's friendship. Some things, such as the Valar's return of the mighty Balrog-slayer, were to be treasured without asking why.

Glorfindel carefully watch over his friend. Eyes that regularly glanced their way were filled with awe and curiosity. Yet Elrond appeared to be oblivious to the attention. During the ceremonies Elrond seemed well. But as they made their way to the tables for the reception he turned markedly green. At the aroma of the food Elrond felt a wave of queasiness overcome him once again.

"Can I help you back to the room? Perhaps I can brew a draught to settle your stomach." Glorfindel offered knowingly.

"There is no need to leave the celebration on my account. You have old friends to visit with." Elrond said. "I will go to the healers and ask for a tea to fight this nausea."

"I will walk you there." Glorfindel suggested.

"Cease your protests. I am not an invalid." Elrond gave him a pointed glare. The golden warrior knew when to accept defeat. "It would cause a disruption and call too much attention if we both left. Many here are quite interested in meeting the brave and noble warrior returned from Mandos."

"I think just as many are interest in seeing the Mariner's son." Glorfindel teased. Elrond glossed over the comment.

"Please celebrate in my place. Give Lillanlai's family my best regards. I hope that I may be well enough to come back for the dancing." Elrond said wistfully and then slipped quietly from the table. The short walk back to the house was refreshing and helped to control the nausea. He meandered slowly inside and followed the long hallway to the healing rooms. Only the most seriously injured elves were there, as any remotely well were transported to the wedding celebration. A tall golden haired elf abruptly burst into the room.

"I need help over here!" The healer barked urgently. "Wash up and attend me." Elrond looked around but he was the only other elf there. All were off at the celebration. Forgetting his nausea and slightly feverish condition for a moment, he quickly scrubbed and pulled on a smock and mask. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself assisting in the surgery. The Greenwood healer was frantically trying to deal with a heavily infected wound. Elrond concentrated, fighting to dismiss the nausea. But perspiration beaded on his brow from the effort. He stood in silent anticipation of the other healer's needs, too tired and dizzy to offer any verbal advice. Finally, nearly a half hour later another elf of the Greenwood healing staff appeared. She gave Elrond a strange look before replacing him at the surgical table.

"Thank you for your help." Malenorn said in dismissal. He was too focused on closing the wound to notice just who had assisted him. Elrond gratefully relinquished his place and stepped outside the room, collapsing in a nearby chair. He had barely removed the mask when he found his eyes closing and he slept. A rocking motion stirred him from slumber. Someone was fussing over him, assessing his health. Then he found himself gently deposited in a bed.

"My Lord Elrond, I must apologize." The tall healer muttered nervously. Had he really ordered around the leader of another elven realm? "I did not realize … and you came here seeking help."

"No need to apologize." Elrond managed weakly. Malenorn helped him sip a bitter tea. It was not any medicinal herb he recognized. He tried to make a mental note to inquire about it later.

"I am tired."

"Sleep is best." The healer agreed, tucking a blanket around him.

Xxxxxxxx

"How is he?" Glorfindel asked, anxiously caressing Elrond's brow as if the elf might disappear at any moment. Returning to find Elrond's room empty after the wedding reception had sent him into a near panic. Then to find Elrond unconscious in the healing halls was even worse. It was now the second day since the wedding and still his friend had not woken. Malenorn was mortified by his earlier actions and now hovered over his royal patient.

"He is stable and should wake soon. The fever is under control, although I fear he many now regularly need medicine to control both fever and nausea. How long has he shown signs of fading?" Malenorn pointedly asked. He was treating a number of other elves with symptoms of the fading, including the Queen Mother.

"Since our victory over a month ago." Glorfindel answered truthfully. Thranduil and his wife exchanged worried looks.

"It progresses more quickly than one would expect." Lillanlai wisely recognized. "Perhaps you should depart for Lothlórien sooner than planned. The Lady may be able to aid him."

"Or perhaps that mysterious elleth could help. I know my dear wife brings me joy, pulling me into the light when the darkness overwhelms me." Thranduil glanced lovingly at his Lady. He too, was surprised and happy when Glorfindel revealed his suspicions. They all brainstormed together but could not guess the identity of the elleth who held Elrond's heart. "Elrond deserves to find a mate who will love and cherish him."

"We can offer you horses to hasten the journey. We also keep a boathouse on the Anduin about three days ride from here. Travel by river will cut over a week off your journey."

"I will have Cirulian and Erestor make the necessary arrangements." Glorfindel agreed.

"I will gather the healing supplies that you will need. We have herbs for treating stomach ailments that can be pulverized and inhaled but the willow bark is best administered as a tea. Perhaps a quick lesson is in order, so you will know how to brew the draughts." Malenorn suggested. Glorfindel quickly agreed to anything that might help Elrond in any way.

"I am sorry that we brought you so far out of your way." Thranduil lamented to Glorfindel.

"Nonsense." Elrond chided in a barely audible voice. "I wanted to come to your father's memorial. I would not have missed your wedding for the world." Elrond made a move to sit up but the world spun at this simple motion and he fell backwards.

"Easy, my friend." Thranduil said, guiding Elrond into a more upright position. "It is good to see you awake."

"I only regret that I have no wedding present for you. It will have to wait until I return to Imladris." Elrond wheezed slightly and Glorfindel sent another silent prayer to Elbereth for his friend's health.

"Your presence among us was gift enough." Lillanlai said, bending to kiss his brow. "Now you must focus on getting well." They all saw Elrond shiver and Glorfindel tucked the blankets more securely around him.

"_You will die, mongrel son of Eärendil. There is no one left for you here. Your parents abandoned you long ago, half-breed. What elleth would want you?"_ The dark voice whispered in Elrond's mind. Glorfindel recognized the blank look and immediately knew from his own experiences that dark memories or remnants of the black breath were assaulting his friend. Thinking quickly, he ran to retrieve Aethelas, shredded it, and plunged it into the leftover hot water used to brew healing teas. Fresh spring like fragrance filled the room.

"Wander no more in darkness." Lillanlai soothed. Her voice carried some of her father's power. The Avari King had cared for Elrond when he was particularly vulnerable after Elros' death.

"Stay with us, dear one." Glorfindel intoned grasping Elrond's hand firmly. Slowly the silver eyes focused on them. A weak smile gradually grew on Elrond's lips.

"Thank you." Elrond said. "While I may not have any family left, it would seem that I have a caring circle of friends."

"You are always welcome in my home, my friend." Thranduil said seriously. "We will need to keep our friends close in the coming time of watchful peace."

"I pray that peace will reign for much of this age." Elrond's voice grew in strength and his color returned.

"In that hope, it is high time for you also to settle down and court a wonderful elleth." Glorfindel teased. The others laughed while Elrond sighed in mock frustration.

"Might you require a Seneschal for your realm?" Elrond threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Nay, I could hardly break up such a fine working relationship. As it is your chief advisor, Erestor, plans to remain here for the next few years."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Elrond felt strong enough to ride on his own during the morning but by afternoon, Cirulian and Glorfindel stayed close, guiding Elrond's horse as he drifted in and out of sleep.

"He should ride with one of us tomorrow." Cirulian noted.

"He will protest." Glorfindel laughed.

"I would worry if he did not." Cirulian returned. They chose a spot with particularly sympathetic trees for their evening rest. The camp was quickly established and Elrond woke only to eat a few bites of lembas and drink some of the healing draughts. He slipped in and out of tormented dreams.

_He could feel Isildur's hot breath on his neck and the pulsing pain from the touch of the one ring on his skin. His heart cried out in pain. He could not relive this even in dreams. A cool comforting darkness beckoned relief, promising an escape from pain and anguish. The ultimate escape from which there was no return. _

"_I promised Ereinion I would watch over our people. I promised Elros I would be there for his descendants. I will not fail them!" _Elrond groped desperately for consciousness, seeking the bright soul of his close friend and confidant._ "There! Just a little further!" _He reached out with all his remaining strength and grabbed onto Glorfindel's hand. The Vanya stirred coming immediately to consciousness.

"Elrond," He whispered. "What is the matter?"

"Darkness so enticing." Elrond managed to pant. Perspiration ran down his face. Comprehension dawned and Glorfindel pull Elrond into his arms, wrapping him tightly with the light of his soul. "It is easier to fight during the day. But the dreams…."

"I know. I have experienced it before after the battle of unnumbered tears. Do not give yourself over to the darkness. Let my light guide you and tie you to this world." Glorfindel said, kissing the top of Elrond's head. "I will remain close by in the night. Do not slip away. I promised to bring you safely to Lothlórien." There was no family left to anchor Elrond firmly here, to help him overcome the horrors he had experience. Cirulian had stirred at the commotion and was listening with bated breath. Surely, Elrond fought the enticing darkness bravely throughout the day but his soul was deeply wounded and night was a dangerous time.

The next week passed uneventfully. Elrond seemed to regain much of his strength during the day but remained close to Glorfindel at night. They soon reached the boathouse on the Anduin River. Thanking their Greenwood guides, they set out on the week long boat ride. They stopped only to eat and take care of necessities, rotating sleeping schedules so that they could travel even in the night.

There were many standing on the shore anticipating their arrival. Glorfindel briefly wondered how they had known of their approach for he had observed no scouts. Searching the crowd on the shore, Glorfindel was shock to realize that the warriors who fought in Morder were conspicuously different from the other elves. Each of the thin but well-muscled warriors sported the same haunted look in their eyes.

"_Are we also so marked by the experience?"_ He mused. By the concerned reaction of the Lórien healers, the answer was yes. The Lady Galadriel was speaking to several healers, obviously well anticipating the needs of the returning warriors. Behind her a pale Lord Celeborn was walking with his arm around his most precious daughter. It was clear that his wife and daughter were the Lord's lifelines to this world. The same haunted look clouded the silver Lord's eyes, and his daughter kept careful watch over him. She was beautiful beyond words with shining silver hair. Glorfindel felt Elrond shift beside him, digging deep into his energy reserves. He was shocked and surprised as his friend made an arduous effort to sit upright. In that moment he knew the identity of the elleth who had captured his friend's heart.

"_It might be easier to retrieve a Silmaril from the sea than to take Celeborn's and Galadriel's most treasured daughter from them." Glorfindel mused darkly.  
_


	6. Chapter 6 Healing

The returning warriors were quickly transported either to lodgings or to the halls of healing. Of the journey to the flet, Elrond had little memory for the sight of his secret love had overridden all other thoughts. She was more beautiful that he remembered. He imagined that the light that flowed from her smile alone was as a merging of the light of the two trees, radiant beyond description. Perhaps this image stemmed from Maglor's original description of her parents, which equated them with "light of Telperion and Laurelin, the two trees of Valinor." Celebrian's mother was the Lady who spurned Fëanor's requests for a strand of her hair. She was as strong and regal as she was beautiful. In Elrond's eyes, her daughter Celebrian was yet more beautiful.

"My Lord" Her musical voice began tentatively, as she had knocked on the door. Glorfindel watched them in silent amusement, positive that he saw some light of interest in Celebrian's azure eyes as well.

"Elrond." He whispered in return, half fearing that she was a mirage. Elrond politely kissed the offered hand. "Please call me Elrond. It is wonderful to see you again, Lady Celebrian." He was stunned and momentarily speechless at her radiant smile.

"My Mother and the healers are somewhat delayed. She sent draughts for you and Glorfindel." She had some training in healing from her mother as well as some of her mother's gift of assessing an elf's spirit. She had always found Elrond intriguing and was dismayed when she saw the deep hurts hidden in his eyes. She placed the tray on the table and grasped his hand reassuringly. "You will be well soon as will my father and the other warriors. It takes time to overcome the damage war inflicts upon the spirit. Too many have been lost, we will not any more slip away."

"Thank you for your concern, Lady Celebrian." Elrond managed softly, speaking of the war was too painful. Had they even won? Sauron had been vanquished but only for a time. In the awkward silence that followed Celebrian was suddenly aware that she was in such a private setting unescorted and she moved to excuse herself.

"Be well, my Lords." She said with a small smile and then departed.

Glorfindel looked at the two draughts. It was easy to tell which was meant for him. The thick silvery liquid in the second cup was unlike anything he had seen before.

"Come Elrond," He refrained from teasing the lovelorn elf Lord, as it was unsporting given his current dazed state. "Drink the draught that the Lady sent. I am sure it is meant to aid you." Elrond quickly sobered and sniffed it tentatively.

"It is like nothing I have ever seen." Elrond mused and swirled the viscous liquid slowly around the cup. He took a sip and shuddered. "Is there water near?"

"That bad?" Glorfindel snickered. He rose and poured a full glass for his friend. Elrond proceeded to gulp down the liquid and chase it with the entire glass of water.

"Come, our travels have been long. To bed with you." He teased. Elrond left to bath and then settled in bed, immediately falling into dreams induced by the draught. Glorfindel was taken by surprise, as in reality it was still quiet early. Elrond's steady slow breathing belied a deep healing sleep. Nearly an hour later a knock announced the arrival of the Lady.

"Greetings Glorfindel, you may leave us." Galadriel said in dismissal. Glorfindel looked around in confusion, half expecting other healers to arrive toting their bags of herbs and supplies.

"You will aid him?"

"I will try." She smiled and waited until the golden Lord departed. Then she moved to sit next to Elrond on the bed.

"Elrond." She reached out to probe his sleeping mind, sifting through the images of war. She recognized the wounds to his Fëa, wounds that lay deep within him. Even in sleep they pained him. Her patient shifted and groaned as if they had opened and began to bleed anew. A barrier with strength like mithril protected part of his mind. She had the impression that it protected him from the memory of a particularly traumatic experience. She paused, ever surprised by the peredhel's mental strength even under such duress. The interaction of Nenya with its sister Vilya caused a flare of brilliant light. Murmurs and memories swirled around her. When she opened her eyes she was no longer in the talan but in some dream world. She caught a glimpse of her daughter Celebrian, smiling from afar, like a brilliant star above. She stood on a misty shore and felt the urgent need to walk up the beach towards the darker clouds. For a long while she walked until she came upon Mithril walls. She followed the walls until she found the door and moved to grasp the silver handle wanting to push the gates open. But a firm hand halted her.

_"No!" A familiar voice called. She turned in surprise towards the Elrond's dark figure. "You must not."_

_"You must, healer." She returned. "Your patient has a festering wound. You must open and acknowledge it." Elrond stood silent and stoic beside her._

_"It must be cleansed away before the wound is aloud to scab over and heal." She moved her hand toward the door again. "Your mind has hidden this evil away to protect itself." She said, remembering Cirdan's warning that whatever had happened to Elrond would have killed most elves._

_"What are you hiding from?" She asked. Others materialized around them, perhaps from Elrond's subconscious._

_"An elf would fade." The image of Cirdan said._

_"He is not elf." The fiery red figure of Maedhros hissed._

_"No, he is stronger." Elros glared back, his hand firmly fixed on Elrond's shoulder._

_"You can face this and overcome it." Ereinion's voice came from a figure shadowed in smoke._

_"It was not your fault." The beautiful dreamlike figure of Melian appeared. "You could not have done more. To kill Isildur would have driven your soul into evil's grasp. Darkness would have won."_

_"My son." An extraordinarily tall Eärendil appeared. Galadriel realized that the figures enhanced height arose because the image stemmed from a five year old's perspective of his father. Eärendil sailed when Elrond was very young. "You were so strong. Few could have walked down that mountain. You will endure. There is much to live for."_

_"There will be yet joy." A ghostly Glorfindel predicted._

_"You are not alone." Galadriel reiterated, realizing that Elrond probably perceived her as one of these apparitions. "The wound must be reopened, probed, and treated. Only by examination and reexamination can it bleed and scab over. Only then will healing be possible."_

_"It will be painful for the patient." Elrond's own voice sounded far away._

_"Pain is sometimes unavoidable." Melian's voice intoned sorrowfully. Elrond's expression was serious and his eyes dark. He nodded at Galadriel._

_"I will." He said finally and in that instant the wind cleared the midst and most of the apparitions faded. Only he, Galadriel and Celebrian remained standing next to the mithril doors._

_"It would be you who remained." Elrond studied Galadriel seriously._

_"I would not let you hide from the truth." She returned. Elrond thanked her and she watched him turned to the shining image of her daughter._

_"Be well, Elrond." The image of Celebrian smiled. "I enjoyed our walks."_

_"I often thought of our walks as well." Elrond admitted shyly. "The memories were a light in the darkness of Mordor. Thank you." Celebrian grasped her mother's hand and they walked away from Elrond. Then Galadriel found herself flying away from the scene._ Moments later she was blinking dazedly at Cirdan, Celeborn and Glorfindel. Celeborn kissed her brow and carried her away from Elrond to the couch nearby. He held her tightly in his arms.

"Were you able to help him?" Celeborn whispered.

"I only showed him that he must face the trauma is that is poisoning his spirit. It is some memory of the last battle." She said tiredly. "His mind suppresses it in an effort to protect itself." How could she explain the many facets of Elrond's personality that she had observed?

"Will he survive?"

"I can not tell. It is for him to decide." The Lady said cryptically but relented under Cirdan's glare. "If he wakes from this, he will survive. The ghost in his subconscious said an elf would not survive. But his mixed heritage from three races imbues him with unusual resilience. I believe that he will overcome this."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Elrond watched them go, remaining alone by the symbolic door which reigned in the horrible memories. He sighed and with trembling hand reached out for the handle, holding it for a moment before opening the door.

_Memories flooded over him._

_The air was dark and deadly cold. He was fighting again. A seemingly endless stream of orcs, trolls and worse advanced. Gil-Galad was split off from the rest as a swath of the King's guard had fallen under the onslaught. Sauron laughed and turned towards the High King. Gil-Galad stood proud and fearless thrusting his spear at the advancing Dark Lord, who clearly wore the ruling ring on his finger. The air around the ring crackled a glowed with a sickeningly blood red aura. _

"_No! Ereinion!" Elrond cried, throwing his dagger with all his might towards the dark figure. But it merely glanced off the thick armor, not even drawing the Maia's attention. Elrond impaled his sword through the next foe and continued in his desperate attempt to reach his King, to reach the surrogate father who had nurtured him so many years. A split second later Gil-Galad was engulfed in the evil flames. In the passing of a heartbeat, Ereinion's hroa was incinerated as Elrond watched in horror._

_Within the desolate, death filled circle that surrounded Sauron, only Isildur and Elrond now stood. Many others lay groaning their last breathes or had already passed beyond the circle of this life. The shard of Narsil swiftly cut through armor and ring and finger fell towards the earth. Scorching heat surrounded them as Sauron's spirit and power dispersed violently outward, penetrating their spirits and knocking them from their feet. Darkness, oppressive and inescapable chilled him. Surely, it filled Isildur as well. With shock and revulsion he recognized it as the same cold cruelty that had assaulted him later on the mountain. _

"_Isildur! Do not let evil win." He had called i__nto the emptiness. They had nearly reached__ the precipice overlooking the molten lava. "This is not you. Do not let go of your goodness. Do not let the ring overcome you." He fell under a violent assault of kicks and punches from the invisible foe. His defensive maneuvers were ineffective against this foe he could not see. He was rudely stripped of armor and clothing and his hands were bound. A dagger caught his thigh and he hissed in pain as the momentum of another kick forced him on to his stomach and he tasted the volcanic ash. The one ring burned his skin in rhythm to the repeated searing and humiliating violation. Sauron's taunts flowed out of Isildur's mouth as his hands tore at his skin.  
_

_"I claim you elf. There is nothing of yours that I can not take." The voice that spoke from Isildur mocked. Elrond's body and spirit cried out in pain even as his mind steeled itself. He would not let this evil win. It was just another injury. __He would survive these wounds. _

Xxxxxxxxxx

Galadriel rubbed her eyes sorrowfully. Elrond had not stirred and seemed to be in some sort of coma. They watched and talked for a while with Cirdan and Glorfindel. Finally after several hours they left the two to their vigil. Celeborn carefully lead his exhausted wife back to their talan. He poured them both a glass of Miruvor.

"What troubles you my love? We can only wait and see what will happen. There is nothing more you can do."

"It is not that. My heart is sure that he will live."

"And why is your heart so sure?"

"He nurtures a great love for an elleth. The very thought of courting her gives him hope.

"An elleth? Elrond?" Celeborn said in surprise. "I had no idea. He certainly never mentioned anyone."

"He has not told her of his feelings as yet. Perhaps he feels unworthy or did not want to do anything while war was brewing."

"Is it anyone we know?" Celeborn said in amusement.

"You will not be pleased. I was not." Their conversation was halted by the sound of shattering glass. Celeborn's wine had slipped from his hand in shock.

"Celebrian." He gasped. Galadriel nodded sorrowfully. The thought of their daughter choosing a spouse from outside the Golden Woods grieved them both.

"Perhaps her heart will not be turned towards him." Galadriel said wistfully.

"I should talk with her." Celeborn suggested. "We can discreetly keep them apart."

"What would that accomplish except the very opposite of what we want? If she has not noticed him in that way, your talk will cause her to consider him. If she already harbors feelings for him." She paused. "Well Finrod's opinions as well as those of Elu Thingol and Melian did not dissuade either of us. Perhaps if anything their disapproval made us cling to each other all the more."

"It was far too late by the time your father came." Celeborn smiled guiltily. "We had been bonded for centuries already."

"And if her heart is turned towards him?" Galadriel had never before considered such a possibility."

"How could that be? He is a thousand years older than her? How often had they even been in each other's company"

"No, only five hundred years separate them. There may be just as much between us." Galadriel smiled. "I never thought they had seen much of each other, but now I recall Elrond leading her on several tours of Mithlond and Imladris. I thought nothing of it at the time."

"His is noble and compassionate. If they love each other, I would bless their union. Only the choice that lies over his descendants makes me wish that it would not be Elrond who wins our daughter's heart. We have already lost too many family members and to loose a grandchild to mortality would be horrible indeed." Celeborn frowned. None of the High King's nor any of Galadriel's brother's had lived to four thousand. The very idea of losing a precious grandchild to a mere five hundred years seemed horrific.

"Elrond has lost even more. His children may also chose the life of the Eldar."

"I fear his hurts can not be healed here and he will eventually leave Middle Earth. Then our daughter would sail west with him."

"I think he will do more than survive this. He is already a great Lord of our people. His Haven will thrive as he watches and cares for many."

"There is no use worrying about it now. If it is to be, we cannot stop it. Celebrian takes after you. Once she makes up her mind."

"I have both good judgment and excellent taste." She leaned over for a lengthy kiss.

"Whatever happens, we will have ample time to adjust." Celeborn sighed. "Rash is not a word I would use to describe Elrond. Would he even know how to court her?"

"But willful and energetic are words I would use to describe our beloved daughter." Galadriel smiled slyly, pushing her husband towards the bed. His reply was muffled by the play of her lips upon his.

Xxxxxxxxx

_Glorfindel was caught in the midst of dark memories. The balrog laughed and its fiery whip caught Glorfindel around the waist as the warrior thrust his sword into its burning flesh._

"_I have failed them." The warrior groaned his thoughts fuzzy and confused. "Failed so many, Indril, Turgon, __Eärendil_ _and ….Elrond…..Elrond?"_ He felt a warmth flow into him and heard someone calling his name over and over. It penetrated the pain and despair of his dreams.

"Glorfindel!" Elrond's silver eyes met his squarely as the warrior opened his eyes.

"Where?" Glorfindel managed to mutter.

"Lothlórien. Easy now. Return to the light." Elrond's calming voice soothed. Glorfindel slowly focused on the figure of his friend, who seemed too pale and thin. But then the memories of recent events flowed back to him.

"Elrond! You are alive and awake!" Glorfindel's smile grew and he leaned forward to embrace the elf he thought of as a brother. Elrond flinched slightly at the contact as memories of his own trauma still played on his subconscious. But the soothing light of Glorfindel's soul comforted him.

"Maedhros had some inane saying about what does not kill you makes you stronger. We thought perhaps the suffering he endured from Morgoth had driven some away some of his sanity." Elrond smiled grimly.

"I died." Glorfindel said. "It is my sincere wish that you will never grace Namo's halls."

"We are both alive now. I do not intend to ever visit Namo's halls if I can help it."

"Then you must follow your own advice. You must talk of your hurts with your trusted friends. You can not keep them locked inside." Elrond looked away pointedly and when he turned back a single tear had leaked from his eyes. Glorfindel wiped it away and pulled him close.

"Celeborn was not nearly as close as you were to Gil-Galad when it happened and he too suffers greatly. Can you not tell how his wife and daughter stay always near him? There was nothing either of you could have done differently. Cirdan and I treated you that night you returned from the mountain. We can guess what happened. Believe me you were brave and courageous. For you not only survived that day but you led both the search for survivors as well as the destruction of Sauron's stronghold. Do not torment yourself with guilt at things that were not in your power to change. Do not hold it inside, Elrond. I am here for you just as you have always been there for me when the memories of Gondolin's destruction surface." It was as if the dam gates had burst and Elrond finally shared the events that had relentlessly tormented his spirit these many weeks. Glorfindel listened supportively. This war had scarred them all. Recovery would take time and mutual caring. But in his heart, he knew now that they would all recover.


	7. Chapter 7 A daughter of the golden woods

She watched him swimming laps in the cool morning. The weather this winter was remarkably temperate perhaps due to some divine intervention, she mused. Maybe the Valar knew that winter weather increased the elves sensitivity to depression and fatigue. With so many warriors suffering from trauma, nightmares, waking dreams and other stresses, the bright weather was nothing less than a blessing from above. Still, the air had a slight chill to it, she noted as she watched the object of her attention step from the water. The broad planes of his chest had small patches of hair here and there. His shoulders were broad, as broad as her father's and his features finely chiseled, somehow more angular than most elves. Perhaps it was some remnants of his edain ancestry coming forward. A simple flower pendant hung on a gold chain around his neck. He seemed to be trembling slightly and it took her a few minutes to realize that he must feel the cold more strongly than she did. She enjoyed watching him towel off and dress in a fitted shirt and simple black leggings. The clothing accentuated his muscular build. In Mithlond and Imladris he had always worn billowing formal robes that hid this pleasant sight. He sat down near the three newly planted willow saplings, which she imagined would someday sensuously caress the waters. He turned suddenly to look around and she squatted back into her clandestine spot amid the Mallorn leaves. He seemed satisfied that he was alone and she watched him close his eyes wearily.

How long she sat there observing him, she could no longer be sure. She had rejoiced this morning at her successful bid to outwit her parents as well as Lórien's new King, Amroth. Usually, she diligently aided them without complaint; however, these past few weeks they made numerous requests and pressed new duties upon her. So many in fact that she had hardly seen her friends in more than passing and had no time to seek out Imladris' Lord. This morning, though, she had slipped out before the dawn. She deserved a day off, she smiled, and what a better way to spend the day. She had tracked Glorfindel and Elrond from first light as they made their way to the lake. Then much to her happiness, the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower had left Elrond to his exercise. Elrond appeared to have improved in the past three weeks. He had regained some of his strength and natural elven glow.

The joyous songs of the Mallorn trees shifted into a soothing, calming lullaby. She startled at the modification and realized that the trees were anxious about the distressed elf at the lakeside. Concern filled her and she crept quietly from her hiding spot, careful to appear as if she were coming from their settlement. The trees were pleased to announce the approach of a friend to the seated elf. Unbeknownst to both Celebrían and Elrond another golden figure watched over them both. Glorfindel's heart lifted as he saw Celebrían move towards his friend. He turned and headed back towards the flet to put his plan into action.

"My Lord?" Celebrían began tentatively. She repeated it several times until she worked up the courage to squat beside him and touch his arm. Elrond's handsome face was too serious. His eyes gazed and focused on something in the distance.

"Elrond." She spoke more forcefully. His breathtaking silver eyes turned towards hers. She watched as recognition slowly filtered into his expression.

"Celebrían." He began hoarsely. She grew bold and cupped her hand around his cheek.

"Elrond, are you well?" She smiled at him kindly but whispered. "You have the same look that Adar gets when he thinks about my cousin."

"Ereinion." Elrond choked. Of course they would be grieving as well. He wiped the tear that slipped from Celebrían's eye with his fingers.

"I was so excited when we first traveled to Mithlond to meet him. I was eight and it was my first big adventure. My cousin met us at the shining gates of the city. I remember he lifted me from Adar's arms and spun me around high over his head. He was always so full of life." She paused watching him. "How did you first meet?"

"I was twenty two. It was not safe to travel alone, so I joined with a group of dwarves who were journeying to Mithlond. I had never seen such amazing sights. Imagine my shock when Ereinion embraced and welcomed me as family. He always knew how to make you feel important and at ease."

"Thainren the dwarf!" Celebrían laughed at Elrond's look of astonishment. "Ereinion gave me some books of yours to read. The tale of the dwarven city of Belegost was one of my favorites. Ereinion said it was his favorite among your many books."

"He did? Why?" Elrond was astounded.

"He said it showed your childlike awe for learning of new things. He said you never outgrew this need for new challenges and your wonderment of new perspectives."

"If there has been one constant in my life, it has been change." Elrond admitted. "You should have seen us plan and build Imladris. From such a horrific retreat, everyone banned together to create something beautiful. There are still gardens and other buildings to design." His voice was filled with longing.

"So, did you really think that signing the book with only your initials would keep your identity secret?"

"Elros was horrified that people might think it was him." Elrond smiled at the memory. "I did not know that Ereinion lent out my books. I did not think there were multiple copies."

"There are even several copies in our library, although I far prefer the original in your boyish script. Even the lettering seems to convey some of your thoughts. Ereinion was very proud of you." Celebrían said, watching Elrond intently. "You were as son to him."

"It was only a moment and he was gone." Elrond choked. Celebrían stroked his hand softly, admiring the long fingers and feeling the calluses from sword use."

"Adar suffers from nightmares and waking dreams from that one moment. Do not berate yourself. There was nothing you or he could have done." She said, noting but not commenting how his eyes glistened with unshed tears. She groped for a better topic.

"Adar was always dismayed by my interest in dwarves, though he did not know where it stemmed from." Celebrían's eyes grew dark with memory. "Naneth and I fled Eregion through the dwarven kingdom and sought passage through Khazad-dûm. Prior to that I had only ever met dwarven craftsmen, who toiled in constructing some of the halls and gates of Eregion. They taught me some of their more colorful songs, much to Naneth's chagrin." She watched him but he was still caught in the dark memory so she continued.

"Will you sing me the dwarven drinking song?" She smiled deviously. "You made no mention of its lyrics in your tale."

"My command of Khuzdul did not extend to such words at the time." Elrond sputtered, not wanting to utter such crude lyrics in front of this perfect elleth.

"King Durin was very gracious to us and we toured his grand halls. I even met a few dwarven females and children. Your descriptions were quite accurate." She smiled. Elrond's eyes reflected her smile. She watched his lips as he talked. _"He has grown too serious of late. He needs time, like Adar, time for his soul to deal with the horrors. Time to go back to his true nature."_ They lost track of time, sharing their tales of the dwarven kingdoms. The sun was nearly over them when Elrond noticed someone approaching.

"I can not see anyone." She said.

"It is Glorfindel. I can sense his approach." Elrond smile, feeling the familiar warm light of Glorfindel brushing his mind.

"What? Is he your bonded?" Celebrían said loud enough for Glorfindel to hear. They both laughed at his choked cough. The golden elf carried a blanket, cloaks and a basket.

"Such a gallant protector of your Lord." She mocked.

"It is my duty as the Seneschal of Imladris." He returned, giddy at the interest he saw in her eyes. Perhaps this suit was already well on its way.

"I carry no weapons. I do not think that you need to protect him from me." She laughed as Glorfindel bowed elegantly and passed both of them warmer cloaks. The air had grown progressively cooler as the day progressed.

"It is well that you swam so early. I think it will be cold by this evening." Glorfindel said. "Allow me to suggest that you meander to a yet more secluded area for a picnic, as I was questioned about both of your whereabouts earlier."

"You did not dare disclose your friend's location to those ready to thrust tasks upon him, dear Glorfindel?" Celebrían asked.

"Eru no." Glorfindel said solemnly, placing his hand over his heart. "But off with you both in the event I was followed." They did not need to be told twice.

"I know the perfect place." Celebrían declared, boldly grasping Elrond's hand. They meandered through the woods for a long time until they came upon a secluded clearing. Delicate snowdrop flowers were sprinkled among the still brown grasses. Elrond spread out the blanket and they sat down to picnic. Celebrían opened the basket. To her surprise it was bountifully filled with dried fruits, winter berries, bean spreads, and a variety of breads.

"Where ever did you find such a friend?" Celebrían laughed approvingly at the small feast. There were even two glasses and a flask of wine.

"I am pleased that you like him. He found me late in the first age." Elrond informed her, pouring her a glass of wine. "He pledged to stand by me until I sail west. But I cannot imagine ever leaving this land. I have known no other home."

"Adar and I can not imagine ever leaving either. Naneth misses her family but most of them are in Mandos' care. So even if she were allowed to return, it is unlikely that she would find those who she longs to see." They ate leisurely, savoring the treats that Glorfindel had packed. Elrond drank in her stories and musical laughter.

"You are aware that in Mithlond it is rumored that you have no interest in ellith but rather harbor a secret desire for the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower." She teased, reaching over and pulling the gold chain around Elrond's neck. The action exposed the golden flower pendant.

He leaned forward and kissed her brow. "Subterfuge is quite necessary in Mithlond. But the pendant is the only thing that I still have that my Adar gave me."

"It is from your Adar?" She asked with interest, having never heard Elrond speak of his father before.

"We were only five when he sailed. He gave me the pendant a few months before he left to remind me of brave and loyal friends. Not many years after that Sirion fell." Elrond unfastened the chain. His fingers trembled slightly as he held the necklace.

"I dared not show interest in any elleth in Mithlond. Erestor's sister was threatened just for being friends of mine. But, my Lady if you are," his voice wavered slightly and he paused. "If you are so inclined and are willing to brave the stigma of being with a peredhel."

"Aye, as a daughter of Nerwen, the warrior maid." She smiled encouragingly. He leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"It would give me joy to present you with this token of my heart. Perhaps we might spend more delightful hours in each others' company to see if there might be a spark between us, to see if love might blossom."

"I hope that is your poetic way of asking if you might court me." She teased, enjoying the blush that spread across his cheeks."

"Aye fair Celebrían, silver princess, to court you is my heart's deepest wish, though I am not worthy of the treasure of your simple smile." Celebrían beamed with delight as he fastened his precious token around her neck.

"What will others think?" She said in a teasing tone. She was about to imply that some would think the token was from the reborn Gondolin Lord, but her words were silenced by the look of admiration and love that shined in his eyes. Once more their lips met in an explosion of the senses. She felt the surprising brightness of his mixed spirit: the mighty rushing spirit of the edain, the fierceness and endurance of the elves and the duty and wisdom of the maiar. Even the slight brush of his fëa against hers was intoxicating, though overwhelming. A heady combination of bliss, desire and a little fear vibrated through her. She felt him pull back, trying to reign in his passions so as not to frighten her. But she would have none of it and deepened the kiss, her own glowing, adventuresome spirit skirted lightly against his now. Only the noise of someone clearing their throat made them halt the kiss.

"It is fitting that a young couple is escorted. We would not want such young lovers to get carried away by their feelings." Glorfindel said, his face contorted in a mocking smile. Celebrían laughed at the Seneschal, although both lovers blushed under his scrutiny.

"Ah, you still blush so prettily, my Lord." Glorfindel gallantly ignored the Lady's even deeper colored cheeks.

"We are not young, Glorfindel." Celebrían informed him. She was after all over two thousand years old.

"To me you are." The Seneschal's eyes glittered deviously. "It would not do for the daughter of the Lady of Light and the son of a star to be bound before an official betrothal. Your Mother's family was too far away to intervene in her own courtship." He ignored Elrond's choking cough. Galadriel's and Celeborn's unconventional liason and subsequent bonding had been rumored.

"I begin to see why you keep the golden Lord near, Elrond." Celebrían drew herself up in a frighteningly accurate impersonation of her Mother, giving the impression that she had been affronted by the Lord's innuendo. "It is most entertaining." Glorfindel actually stepped back for a moment in fear, but Celebrían's fierce look dissolved into laughter.

"You are not what I expected." Glorfindel muttered in surprise at Celebrían's sharp mind and wicked sense of humor.

"I trust you approve of this new association between your Lord and I." Her eyes flashed.

"It brings my heart much joy to see your burgeoning friendship." Glorfindel acknowledged. "May we all spend many weeks soaking up each others friendship and laughter before we have to travel onward." Elrond's eyes darkened at the thought of leaving his newly found love.

"When must you head for Mithlond?" Celebrían whispered.

"We must head to Mithlond via Imladris when the snows melt from the mountain passes." Elrond sighed and rubbed his temples. "Cirdan and I will have many duties and of course there is the formal memorial for Ereinion to attend to. Do you think you and your parents may travel there as well?" He asked hopefully.

"Nay, I do not believe that Adar will want to leave the golden woods so soon. Naneth is worried about him and will wait until he truly recovers before they travel anywhere. Will you take your Seneschal?"

"Of course I will accompany Elrond." Glorfindel stated steadfastly.

"Then we outfit you with some sign that marks our association, one that signals a liaison with an elleth." She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Elrond's cheek.

"Why?" Asked Glorfindel with interest.

"Subterfuge." Celebrían smiled angelically. "I will heed no more rumors of your supposed illicit relationship." Elrond laughed in response. Glorfindel feigned shock.

"Are you possessive in your love?" He teased.

"Always."


	8. Chapter 8 One step forward one step back

"I know what you, Adar, and Amroth have been doing. I am not pleased with your attempts to interfere in my love life."

"Love life?" Galadriel said evenly. She could see her daughter's serious demeanor but could not read her thoughts. "I noticed that you shirked you responsibilities this morning. Did you enjoy your day?"

"It started well and developed nicely." Celebrían said, her smile now quite mischievous. "First I followed my current love interest to a secluded spot, where I watched him bath. I admired his handsome warrior body from a distance. The broad planes of his chest and the defined muscles were not the only things to catch my eyes. Then I seduced him. Now we are bonded and expecting an elfling."

"Tell that to your Adar, even in jest, and you will soon find out if your love interest is able to adequately defend himself." Galadriel returned. She was used to her daughter's taunting ways.

"Dearest Naneth, I am over two thousand years old. Well over the age you were when you bonded with Adar."

"Celebrían" Galadriel sighed. "Come let us discuss this in a more private setting.

Celebrían's long discussion with her Mother did have the intended effect. For the next blissful week after fulfilling her morning obligations, she spent long hours in Elrond's company. The two often took long walks in the secluded part of the Golden Woods, although their golden chaperone was never far away. Galadriel had agreed to Celebrían's request not to discuss her current affairs with Celeborn or Amroth under the stipulation that they would be chaperoned, as tradition dictated.

"I would not wish to anger your Adar." Glorfindel chuckled at Celebrían's umbrage over his unwanted presence. Elrond on the other hand basked in the presence of his beloved and felt much at ease with his best friend near.

"She fears her own control under similar circumstances." Celebrían said disdainfully.

"The apple does not fall far from the tree." Glorfindel teased. Elrond smiled in amusement at their banter.

"Be gone, Vanya, lest you find you need to report on our behavior." She turned and pulled Elrond down for a teasing kiss. "I know another spot not far off that affords a breathtaking view." They meandered sharing their memories of Mithlond and their hopes for the future.

The week passed blissfully. Celebrían fulfilled her duties for Amroth in the morning then would seek Elrond in the woods or at his favorite spot near the lake. This afternoon Celebrían's heart fluttered when she saw the Seneschal leading some sparring sessions as she crossed near the training fields. A slight blush of anticipation lit her cheeks as she thought of having her beloved alone. She spied his midnight hair as she emerged from the woods near the lake. His stiff posture radiated tension, and she hurried over to him.

"Elrond, what troubles you?" Celebrían sat down besides him. "You look as if you are contemplating the ills of the world." His silver eyes turned to meet hers. He had a feeling that she could light the depths of his soul.

"I was just strategizing on how to deal with the politics of Mithlond. How does one dismantle the High Kingship and what should replace it?"

"You will reject the High Kingship? Gil-Galad named you as his heir." She gasped in astonishment.

"It is no longer necessary and only draws the ire of the other elven realms. Even now the combined population of Lindon and the Havens is less than a third of what Mithlond alone once was."

"I knew that you disliked the politics of Mithlond. But you are a gifted diplomat. I thought you would move the Kingship to Imladris."

"Imladris has never been run as a monarchy, although I have served as its Lord."

"And founder." Celebrían interjected. Her father had told her how Elrond had been sent a vision of the Valley. The vision guided their flight from Eregion.

"Many of us founded it together." Elrond was quick to point out. He found himself staring at her startled azure gaze. He hoped that she would understand. He hoped his beloved did not aspire to be queen of anything besides his heart.

"It is not my place to be High King." He searched for a way to convey his deep-seated feelings on this. "My contributions to the great song will never be as High king of the Noldor."

"Well, many will be shocked if you reject." Celebrían returned.

"Just as many will be pleased and relieved." Elrond mused, doubting again the wisdom of courting Celebrían. Surely, a wife of the only peredhel in Middle Earth would have to be well guarded.

"Well, rejecting the High Kingship will have many positive aspects." She smiled at him and his heart swelled at the sight. Even the remotest possibility of joining with Celebrían filled him with joy.

"For one, your life expectancy will rise tremendously. And I intend to spend much of that extra time with you." Celebrían said admiring the flash of elation that appeared in Elrond's eyes.

"You know when Elros and I were young, there were no other examples of peredhel. They had either met untimely fates or sailed. Elros decided that a peredhel's lifespan would be a few centuries. I have lived far longer than either of us imagined."

"You have not lived yet." Celebrían blew in his ear.

"Perhaps not." He smiled in return and kissed her brow. "Perhaps life is just beginning. I hope to limit the amount of time I must spend in Mithlond. There is much to build and rebuild in Imladris, and I would enjoy returning often to see you here."

"You will surely find a way to avoid those odious court officials as well as those jockeying for power. What do you envision for Imladris?" She wondered aloud.

"The land suffered scars from hosting the armies. I would reclaim it for gardens, orchards, fields and housing. Imagine founding a school for the healing arts in the valley. It could be a place where all free peoples could come for training and to exchange techniques and research new treatments."

"I watched you teaching other healers on my one visit to your beautiful valley."

"We have a small healing wing already. It is more like a triage center and it serves the valley's basic needs. It is a start. Imladris has such potential. It could blossom into a center for learning, a depository of knowledge for all the kindreds – elves, men, dwarves and perhaps some yet to be discovered. We already have a thriving community of artists and musicians who sought refuge from Eregion. Imagine a place where all cultures could find a haven." Elrond's eyes lit with passion and joy at these dreams.

"It would be a reflection of the open-mindedness of its Lord."

"Its Lord wishes that you will often grace the valley with your presence." Elrond focused now directly on Celebrían. "And what of your aspirations? I heard much of your diplomatic responsibilities here. You also masterfully coordinated the collection and shipment of food and medicine between the Golden Woods, Imladris, and Mithlond. Without the efforts of you and many other unacknowledged ellith here, there could have been a much darker outcome to this war."

"Some of those duties were more pleasant than others." Celebrían brushed away the praise. "I am glad to be able to give up morning training sessions. I fear my Naneth will always be more skilled with the blade than I. And I hope never to go on patrol again."

"Were you assigned to patrol often?" Elrond asked. He had not imagined the situation in the Golden Woods to be so dire.

"Initially we had enough trained warriors to patrol the perimeter. But after word arrived of King Amdir's death, many openly talked of going to Mordor. They were ashamed at not having been near to aid our King. Galadriel encouraged them and held back only a few of the youngest ones. Those that remained, like my friend Haldir and his brothers helped to train the ellith who were willing. An amazing number volunteered after seeing their Lady soundly trounce Haldir." She laughed quietly at the memory. "He had not realized that the Lady is a skilled warrior and he was duly defeated. We organized patrols, spreading the more experienced warriors among the assignments. We pulled back to defend a smaller circle around Lothlórien. I rotated on and off the patrols as I too wished to defend my homeland."

"We never received any word that Lothlórien was threatened." Elrond gasped. "Surely, some forces could have returned to guarantee your safety."

"We sent no word to Amroth or Adar. Your mission was too important and had it failed there would have been little hope for the rest of us. There were eight orc incursions over the years Adar and the warriors were away. We managed to hold them off and suffered few casualties." Little by little they shared their experiences and dreams. Gradually, the connection between them grew with each whispered confidence.

Xxxxxxxxx _Several days later..._

"Elrond, good morning!" Glorfindel said in surprise. "Would you care to spar?" He had just finished his morning exercised and was cleaning his sword. He was happy to see that Elrond had regained most of his strength. Perhaps in a few more weeks, he would be truly healthy again.

"I would be at a disadvantage, seeing that you are already limbered up." Elrond laughed at the gleam in Glorfindel's eyes. It had been many years since they had sparred for fun. "Give me twenty minutes to warm up."

"As you wish, my Lord." Glorfindel bowed mockingly and sat down to catch his breath and have a drink. There were a handful of elves that he truly enjoyed watching in their sword practice. Elrond was definitely one of those. The well-muscled figure had an exotic aura around him, a glow like yet unlike that of normal elves. His ebony hair was a striking contrast to his cream skin. The dark silken mass was pulled back in a single simple warrior braid. Elrond spent nearly ten minutes stretching and then unsheathed his beautiful sword, Hadhafang, which was an heirloom from his father's house. The peredhel effortlessly executed the intricate practice forms. His lithe figure danced both artfully and fluidly from one form to the next. Glorfindel watched how Elrond's silver eyes sometimes closed as he reached out with his other senses, imaging an invisible opponent as he focused and concentrated. Glorfindel stood as he recognized the final sequence of practice forms. He was about to move into the sparring ring when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and the imposing Lord Celeborn motioned him to silence. He turned to see the young King Amroth watching in amusement. The King motioned for Glorfindel to stand beside him. The silver lord was tall among elves, even taller than Elrond and he favored a slightly longer, heavier broad sword. Elrond was as yet unaware of the switch, for Glorfindel usually approached at the end of his warm up. The peredhel Lord's eyes were closed as he spun and thrust. His eyes flew open as his sword met resistance, ringing loudly as it crashed against Celeborn's.

"My Lord Celeborn." Elrond said in surprise as their swords halted in this crossed position. "This is unexpected. Good morning."

"Good morning, Lord Elrond of Imladris." Celeborn said solemnly, his eyes not betraying any hint of his thoughts. The formal address set Elrond immediately on guard. "Shall we spar?"

"Spar?" Elrond said in surprise, suddenly unnerved by the prospect of sparring with Celebrían's Adar. Amazingly, in his long years he had never sparred with the silver Lord.

"Yes, spar. Surely, you know how?" The Lord's blue eyes held a feral gleam and his voice was oddly edged with ridicule. "You hold a blade. Do you not?"

"It would be an honor." Elrond stepped back and bowed politely. Celeborn merely nodded. An instant later the silver Lord initiated an aggressive attack. The din from their parries left no doubt that the Celeborn was bringing his full strength to bear. Glorfindel had seen Elrond face a countless number of opponents, but never in all those times did the carefully held mask of the consummate swordsman ever slip and show emotion. This time though beads of perspiration glistened along his etched lines of concentration. Clearly the peredhel was taken aback by the speed and fury of the silver lord's advance.

"Do you think it would be better to be defeated by one's perspective father-in-law?" Amroth whispered. "Or should he try to hold to a stalemate?" Glorfindel let out a small gasp at this information.

"_So Celebrían's Adar knows about Elrond's interest in his daughter." _Glorfindel realized. He watched Celeborn's meticulous forms. The Sinda Lord obviously delighted in pushing Elrond backwards step by step. Glorfindel watched the surprise melt away from his friend's face as his features sharpened into an unreadable mask.

Elrond caught the mischievous grin on Celeborn's face and realized that the silver lord must know. He cleared his mind and focused on the rhythm of the sword dance, a rhythm beaten into him through years of practice.

The silver eye narrowed and flashed with determination. Elrond crossed over to target Celeborn's right side. Three succinct sword moves later, Elrond's lips had curved into a small smile. It was a smile that reminded Celeborn of his uncle, Elu Thingol. Indeed, the ancient moves that Elrond now employed were reminiscent of that older, wilder time. Celeborn was thrown off balance by the next combination and was groping just to meet Elrond's strokes. The tables had turned and the silver lord moved backwards, step by step, giving ground that he had so recently obtained.

Galadriel and Celebrían approached Amroth and Glorfindel. They were careful not to disturb the far to serious match that was playing out before their eyes. Galadriel enjoyed the sight of her husband, clad in the form fitting warrior garb, as he battled Elrond. The peredhel was doing more than holding his own against her husband. He was pushing her Lord to his limits. It was breathtaking to watch them both digging deep inside themselves to give their best efforts. She turned an eye towards her daughter and realized that Celebrían was similarly admiring the toned body of the Lord of Imladris. It appeared as if their swords danced artfully between them. The echoing clash as they met was the only clue to the strength behind both warriors' thrusts and parries. Each deftly sidestepped concealed derobement attempts from the other. Each spun and altered their rhythms, never falling into a predictable cadence. More eyes were entranced by the dueling pair as elves gathered to watch this amazing display of skill and swordsmanship. It was Elrond who diplomatically brought the match to an amiable end. In a move that made Glorfindel nearly gasp, Elrond thrust to the left forcing Celeborn's sword to a lower angle. With amazing swiftness he stepped inward, nearly knocking with Celeborn's knees as he grasped the silver Lord's sword at the hilt with his free hand.

"A most invigorating match, my Lord." Elrond's voice boomed. "Thank you! It would seem we have attracted quite a gathering." Celeborn looked over and noticed for the first time that his ladies were watching. He gave a small guilty smile.

"Yes, it was an excellent match." The two stepped apart and bowed to each other, signaling the end of their match.

"Adar! Elrond! That was amazing!" Celebrían beamed and ran over to give her Adar a kiss. For a second an impish smile flitted over her face. Then she turned to Elrond and gave him a not so chaste kiss, much to the shock of her father, who stood wide-eyed until his wife wordlessly teased him.

"You both should wash up. Many festivities are planned for spring equinox." Galadriel chided.

"That is an excellent idea." Glorfindel boisterous voice echoed around them as he clapped his hand around Elrond's shoulder and guided him away.

"Well you certainly can not object to his abilities as a warrior." They heard Galadriel exclaim softly. Celebrían was unsuccessful at holding back a laugh. The two Lords of Imladris gathered the days' festival clothing and towels and meandered towards the bathing area. Surprisingly, the clothing had just appeared in their flet. Glorfindel had an exquisite white tunic trimmed with a deep green vine decorated with delicate golden flowers. Elrond's tunic reminded him of one Indiriel, Gil-Galad's beloved, had made for him ages before. It was an iridescent blue with his father's coat of arms on the collar and pearl-like buttons down the front.

"Someone believes you should be royally dressed for this occasion." Glorfindel teased as they descended the ethereal stairs. Elrond's stomach rumbled embarrassingly, prompting a few joking comments from his golden friend. Most elves limited their meals to a light breakfast and a late afternoon supper, due to the food shortage.

The central meadow had been transformed in the late afternoon sun. The golden light glistened on the clusters of golden mallorn flowers. Patches of yellow elanor and white snowdrops of nipherdil announced the arrival of spring. The field was filled with elaborate tables, readied for the light meal to come. With food supplies running so low, many a meal featured lembas. This day, somehow, a few fruits appeared. Trays of appetizers offered complex bean dips and a relish made from dried cranberries and salsify roots that were accompanied by acorn bread. The last of the smoked whitefish and a pungent white cheese were arranged decoratively. Music lofted over them. Its teasing tunes of rebirth and renewal brightened many a spirit. Elrond looked up as he heard Celebrían 's melodious laughter. She was breathtakingly beautiful in a blue gown as shiny as Elrond's own tunic. Her clinging dress was decorated with silver roses, a pattern he would forever link with her. Her silver hair was dramatically styled into a bun out of which flowed a single silver braid. Her azure eyes lit with happiness as she spotted him, and he moved to greet her, bowing low before her and offering her his arm. The next few hours were a blur of happiness as they enjoyed conversation and laughter. Tales of the sparring match had taken on a life of their own, with both Celeborn and Elrond now raised to fabled warrior status. A light but refreshing soup tantalized the elves with the smoky flavor of Wisi mushrooms and the smoothness of hazelnuts and faint hints of rhubarb, shallots and pepper. Once the soup dishes were cleared away, tables were moved to make room for dancing and the celebration began in earnest.

"He has always loved to dance. Your mother taught him." Cirdan told Celebrían, ignoring Elrond's shaking head. "But he can sometimes be shy."

"Is that so?" Celebrían smiled taking her cue from the Mariner. "Well, I will have to test your ability, seeing that my Adar has already found your skill with the blade acceptable."

She pulled him into the undulating circle of leaping and spinning dancers. The lighter haired elves, golden, silver, and blond were in the majority and her dark haired beauty stood out strikingly. Within the circle the pulsing tempo of the dance seemed to accelerate, an effect that caused his heart to race. The graceful elven figures were in constant motion dipping and weaving around the circle. It was not long before the stunning couple of silver and black moved as one around the circle. The love in their eyes as they beheld each other was unmistakable.

"They do make a handsome couple." Galadriel smiled and teased Celeborn. She knew her husband begrudgingly thought so too, though this new development would take some getting used to. Galadriel caught his hand and pulled him into the dance as well. It was dark before Galadriel stepped out of the circle to seek a drink of water. She smiled as she watched Celeborn stride over to their daughter.

"May I cut in?" Celeborn inquired. Celebrian giggled and her father flashed them both a smile. "It warms my heart to see your joy." Elrond wistfully released Celebrian's hand and gallantly bowed, leaving the father daughter pair to the next dance. Cirdan waved him over as he stepped out of the circle.

"Elrond! I have not seen that joy in your eyes in many years." The Mariner could not help but tease. "Come have some wine." Glorfindel and Cirulian were chatting nearby with some younger golden haired ellon.

"Have you met Haldir and his brothers Rúmil and Orophin?" Cirulian offered by way of introduction. "May I introduce you to Elrond Earendilion." The young elves seemed quite tongue tied at meeting yet another legend.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Elrond said crossing his hand over his heart in the warrior greeting. "I have heard that the three of you were instrumental in keeping the Golden Woods and its precious inhabitants safe while the rest of us were in Mordor." Glorfindel and Cirulian stared in surprise.

"We had wished to accompany our King's forces." Haldir, the boldest of the three, managed to stammer in reply. Elrond grabbed his shoulder and met his eyes steadily.

"Nay, you fulfilled an important role and a great duty by remaining here." Elrond repeated with conviction. Haldir seemed to grow under the praise. "For what is a victory if there is no one to return to? I believe you will always be a steadfast and loyal protector of Lothlórien." Several ellith were edging closer to them.

"I think the three of you are in demand." Glorfindel laughed as the brothers excused themselves and headed into the dance. Soon Glorfindel and Cirulian were pulled in as well leaving Elrond alone momentarily. He turned and caught a glimpse of Cirdan radiating back towards the food. He was about to head that way himself when a voice called out to him in his mind.

"_Elrond." _He looked around in confusion. There was no one near enough to mind speak. Only the Lady Galadriel and Glorfindel had ever spoken to him mind-to-mind over a distance. That is, he thought somberly, since Elros had passed from this world.

"_Elrond!" _The voice was louder this time. He drew up the defenses around his mind and moved to a less populated area. Should he risk speaking with someone he did not know? Long ago, Galadriel had helped him hone his skills to protect his thoughts and mind from others. The voice was male, more he could not tell from that one repeat of his name. He moved away from the celebration back into the protection of the Mallorns and leaned against one of the silver trunks. Steeling himself he turned his thoughts to the voice. He drew an image of the gardens of Doriath in his mind; it was an image he had seen in dreams. This neutral place would keep the intruder from gleaning any information of the Golden Woods.

"_Who is it who seeks to speak with me?"_ His mind focused. Far speak was most uncommon, except for a select few. Even then it was confined to the intimate bonds of marriage or close siblings. Elrond and a few others were more gifted. But it had taken well over a thousand years of the close son to foster father bond for him to be able to mindspeak with Ereinion. As still it had only been possible when they stood nearby.

"_We are connected you and I."_ Came a familiar mocking laugh.

"_Isildur." _Elrond held his thoughts steady, reaching out tentatively with his mind. He could feel the duplicity in the Dunedain's mind. Part of Isildur was unchanged, the noble son of Elendil, who had fought beside him for years. Part of Isildur, though, was now under the sinister influence of the one ring. Surely, the possession of the ring allowed this communication.

"_Elrond, I wish to see my family, to come to Imladris and spend time with my wife and son." _There was a genuine longing in the voice. _"Are they well?"_

"_I have heard that all the inhabitants of Imladris fair well. We have not yet journeyed over the mountains. Many warriors are still injured and the mountain passes are yet blocked by snow."_ Elrond replied.

"_You lie, Peredhel." _Isildur's voice turned menacing. _"If you hurt them. I will make you pay." _The evil hisses of the ring rang ominously in the background. This ability to far-speak was due to the ring's power. Elrond, though, was much stronger now and able to block the evil from his mind. He concentrated, strengthening the barrier between them. This evil side of Isildur pounded on the barrier screeching.

"_Isildur, search your heart. You know that I would never harm innocent people. Your wife and son are well. Do not let the evil of the ring overwhelm your sanity._"Gradually Isildur calmed, regaining some semblance of self-control. Soon the gray eyes of the Numenorian met the silvery eyes of the peredhel.

"_I want to come to Imladris to see them." _Isildur said. _"It is too dangerous yet for them to travel to Gondor alone."_

"_You are welcome in Imladris but your token is not. Please leave it behind. Or better yet, destroy it before it destroys you. Can you not feel it begin to claim your mind?"_ Elrond's genuine concern halted Isildur's retort. He could feel the edain's internal struggle.

"_I can no longer destroy it, if I was ever even capable of destroying it. I will come to Imladris as soon as I secure my reign in Gondor. Next year is the earliest I can make the long journey."_ Isildur sounded remarkably like his old self.

"_Do not let the ring turn you to evil. You can be a good King for you people." _Elrond said in an encouraging tone.

"_I will try. Give my love to my family." _Isildur said.

"_May Elbereth watch over and guide you." _Elrond said as the connection was severed. He was surprised to find himself surrounded by others. He felt the warm energy of Lady Galadriel strengthening him. Glorfindel and Celebrían stood next to her. It was obvious that they had been discussing him. Celeborn came up and pressed a cup of Miruvor into his hand.

"Drink up." The silver Lord ordered. "Then let us discuss this in the privacy of our flet." Elrond drank down the cordial and they walked in silence up to the couple's private quarters.


	9. Chapter 9 The danger of Sauron's ring

Galadriel watched Elrond from a distance as he exited the dance and went to greet the Mariner. She noted with approval his care and interest in Haldir and his brothers. The three young guards were not of noble descent. They were sons of a carpenter and one of Galadriel's maids. Their parents had tragically perished in an orc attack before Haldir reached his majority. Galadriel, Celeborn, and Celebrían watched over the elflings afterwards. Now they had grown into fine warriors. Haldir appeared shy at first, as one might expect when meeting the legendary Herald of the High King, but the young elf seemed to swell with pride at whatever Elrond was saying to him.

"What are you contemplating my Lady?" Cirdan came over seeking some food and drink. They chatted about inconsequential things. Galadriel knew it was not her place to delve into the ancient Mariner's private pain. She could sense that there was some horror he kept well hidden. When she next looked back towards Elrond, he stood alone with a puzzled expression on his face. Suddenly the elf Lord seemed to stiffen and move away.

Glorfindel emerged from the dance just as Elrond crossing towards the tree line. His friend's whole demeanor radiated tension and anxiety. He immediately followed Elrond in concern.

"_We should watch over him. Something is amiss." _Galadriel's voice echoed in his mind. The Lady glided up silently beside him. Together the two of them walked towards the trees. When they reached the Mallorns, Glorfindel recognized Elrond's figure nearly concealed against one of the silver trunks. The peredhel's eyes were open but their empty glaze signaled that the half elf was communicating to someone by far-speak.

"His mind is well guarded." Galadriel noted, as she assessed Elrond. "He protects both himself and the Golden Woods from this intrusion."

"With whom could he be speaking to? I sense it is not someone nearby." Glorfindel jumped at Celebrían's worried voice. Celeborn and his daughter appeared behind him obviously alerted by Galadriel. Elrond's breathing grew ever more shallow as his brow creased in concentration. Galadriel grasped his arm gifting him strength as she assessed the elf's spirit.

"Few can mind speak over great distances. Does there not have to be a strong connection, like you and your husband or Elrond and his brother Elros?" Glorfindel asked in confusion.

"Yes, normally a deep connection is required. You and Elrond have been best of friends for this age. Yet even you can barely manage to send messages to each other over short distances." Galadriel mused. She concentrated on Elrond's well being. She could perceive the faint hiss and shrieking of evil, battling to get through Elrond's defenses but Elrond stood strong. Her heart suddenly froze in recognition of the evil that she had felt before, when Sauron was seeking the elven rings.

"The one Elrond speaks with is the holder of the One ring." Galadriel whispered. All those gathered drew in a sharp breath.

"Isildur?" Glorfindel gasped. "But he is a man. Surely, a man can not far-speak with an elf."

"If it is still held by Isildur." Cirdan mused.

"I know not why he has a connection to Elrond. But it must be the ring that uses this connection to enable far-speak between them." At these words, Celeborn quickly departed to procure some Miruvor for the elf. Surely, Elrond would need it after such a trial. They watched for long minutes, until Elrond slumped against the supportive Mallorn, drawing comfort from its song. Then slowly, the tension eased and awareness returned to the silver eyes, which opened wide in shock at the circle of elves protectively surrounding him. Celeborn pressed a cup of Miruvor into Elrond's icy hand.

"_His skin is like ice." _Celeborn warned his wife mind-to-mind.

"_It takes much energy to keep up a barrier while preventing the other from perceiving anything about one's surroundings."_ Galadriel returned wordlessly.

"Drink up." Celeborn ordered the other elf Lord. "Then let us discuss this in the privacy of our flet." They all watched Elrond drink down the cordial. Then Celebrían grasped his hand in support and the whole group walked in silence up to the couple's private quarters. The silence stretched out between them as they sat down in Celeborn's study. Celebrían guided Elrond to the couch and Glorfindel wrapped a blanket around his shivering friend. Cirdan entered carrying a steaming willow bark tea.

"For your headache." The Mariner eyed Elrond knowingly. The peredhel accepted the tea thankfully, warming his hands on the hot cup. The others were shocked by Galadriel's earlier revelations. But Elrond gave no sign that he was unsettled by the experience, other than the obvious chill.

"Did you speak with Isildur?" Cirdan questioned. Elrond sipped the tea slowly.

"Yes, he is ill." Elrond paused for a moment wondering how to explain the duplicity of the Númenorian's mind.

"What is that to us?" Cirdan scoffed.

"His mind is slowly falling under the influence of the one ring. It is as if he is now two persons. The new manifestation is paranoid and delusional. It surfaces unexpectedly." There was a long pause as the others digested this information.

"He wishes to return to Imladris to see his wife and son." Elrond shivered involuntarily. "I would not have the one ring pass the boarders of any elven realm. It is the embodiment of true evil and it seeks a bearer more powerful than Isildur."

"Can the man wield some of its powers?" Galadriel inquired.

"It was the ring that enabled his far-speak." Elrond paused not sure how much he wanted to reveal. "And it can confer invisibility upon its wearer. Of more of its secrets, I dare not guess, although it is clear that strength of the bearer comes into play as well. In time Isildur's strength may grow. I fear he will access more of the ring's power."

"Invisible?" Celeborn gasped. "How can we bar someone who is invisible from our realms?"

"We can detect its presence but to pinpoint the bearers exact location we would need to be blessed with special fortune." Elrond said softly.

"Like footprints upon muddy earth." Celebrían added. Elrond nodded.

"So the ring seeks a more powerful bearer?" Galadriel puzzled. "Did it call to you, son of Eärendil? Perhaps you should enlighten us all on what happened that fateful day when the High King perished."

"It called to me." Cirdan admitted it a low voice, startling the others, who had not expected that it would be the Mariner who responded. "Never do I want to hear its voice again." Celeborn stepped over and laid a supportive hand on the ancient Mariner's shoulder.

"We were far nearly fifteen meters from where Sauron stood. His towering figure advanced towards the Kings." Cirdan swallowed thickly.

"The hand that held the ring glowed red, a ball of evil light swirling around it." Elrond said in a pained whisper. "I stood too far to intervene. I threw my dagger but it seemed to hit an invisible wall and plummet to the ground. A second later Ereinion was engulfed in flames."

"There was just a moment when his hoarse scream of agony was heard." Celeborn continued in an anguished voice. "Then he was gone. The mortal King also fell under Sauron's onslaught. His son shrieked in despair as he sank next to his father."

"I battled the orcs, edging closer and shouting. Sauron turned towards me, ignoring Isildur for a moment. A split second later the prince had severed the hand that wore the ring from Sauron's body." Galadriel and Celebrían saw all of the ellon in the room shudder.

"There was a tremendous force that emanated outward from where I knew the High King and Elrond were. It was an evil, controlling gale that that knocked down everything in its path. Elves, men, orcs - everyone fell before it. Such hatred, pure hatred…." Glorfindel voice wavered and he shivered with dread. "I was too far away to see those at the epicenter. Never have I felt anything like it."

"Did it feel as if it touched your souls?" Galadriel asked, trying to understand what the warriors had obviously all experienced."

"Yes" came the replied, which mixed all of their voices.

"What happened next?" Celebrían prompted.

"When I regained awareness, I hurried towards Elrond and Isildur." Cirdan said softly, this was the first time he had revealed the temptation. "It called to me."

"What called?"

"The One ring called directly to my mind. Pictures of the Teleri city of Alqualondë flashed before my eyes followed by the walled haven flowing red with blood from the first kinslaying. It whispered promises that I could build a haven here in its likeness and subjugate the descendants of those who had wronged my people. It proposed a Teleri High King to rule all the elves." Cirdan closed his eyes and rubbed his chest as if he were in great pain. "Great horror flashed before my eyes as I rejected it and held fast to my ideals."

"It was seeking the most powerful to bear it." Elrond said knowingly. "I saw you come and halt before us. The horror of Ereinion's burned hroa was there in front me. I heard Isildur speaking in admiration of something and turned to see him holding the ring."

"I am sorry that I insisted you go alone with Isildur to destroy it." Cirdan's eyes were still closed tightly in pain. Galadriel moved over to him. Under her touch the pain etched into his features slowly diminished.

"You had just experienced its attempts to seduce you." Elrond said. "I am not sure that things would have necessarily played out better if we were accompanied by a guard. We took a guard as far as the base of the mountain. Even then the others were murmuring things that filled me with dread."

"Did you hear the whispers of the ring then?" Celeborn asked.

"Not until much later. Perhaps it did not focus on me, seeking instead to establish its hold over Isildur. Or perhaps the barrier, which your Lady taught me to use to protect my mind, was strong enough, for it did not attack me until I was vulnerable." Elrond's voice trailed off. Celebrían squeezed his hand in support.

"What happened on the mountain?"

"My heart was fearful at Isildur's silence. I spoke of his family and their love for him and reminded him about the evil of the ring. I tried to persuade him that he had the chance to destroy Sauron for good. The passage into the heart of the mountain was narrow and he walked ahead of me. When I stepped in and my eyes adjusted to the dark he was several meters ahead. He muttered something about claiming the ring and then he vanished from view."

"Vanished?"

"I could feel his presence and called out for him. Then … he attacked me." Elrond's voice was barely audible, his hand was clenched against his chest as his eyes closed against the painful memories.

"Do not give those memories power over you." Galadriel's voice commanded. "You have survived."

"If you could not defend yourself, none of us could have." Celeborn said firmly. He was filled with a new respect for the peredhel.

"The ring does not fully control Isildur but it does have much power over his actions." Elrond straightened and looked them all in the eye. "It should not be allowed to enter any elven realm. I fear for our people in its presence."

"It called out to you later?"

"Yes, after we had freed the captives." Elrond admitted, looking around at those in the room. All but Celebrían knew he had the ring of the air in his possession. "We met Isildur and his men unexpectedly. I was drained from using my healing gifts as well as from use of Celebrimbor's folly."

"The one ring bade me to avenge my honor by killing Isildur." Elrond shuddered at the memory. "Its promises of power and kingship held little allure for me."

"You will not claim the High Kingship?" Galadriel realized in astonishment. It was ironic that Ereinion's named heir would reject what she had so desired.

"No, I will not. But that is a discussion for another day." Elrond said tiredly.

"What happened next?" Celebrían asked, now more boldly putting her arm protectively around him. These revelations of his suffering did nothing to diminish her love. If anything it made her love him more fiercely and protectively.

"When it could not persuade me. It attacked my mind, seeking to kill me. I was too weak to hold a barrier against it."

"He suffered something resembling a heart attack under the ring's assault." Glorfindel's admission caused Celebrían to run her hand along Elrond's back, seeking to assess his health.

"I felt this injury to your heart. Do not worry it has almost fully healed." Galadriel reassured him. "But I did not know that you wielded Celebrimbor's folly." Until now she had not considered using Nenya, as it had been too dangerous to risk detection.

"Too many times already." Elrond admitted softly. "Ereinion bade me to employ it to seek out information about the enemy. This I did until the danger of detection had grown too great." He did not mention that Glorfindel and Erestor had sworn to the High King not only guard the Herald but to kill him swiftly if he fell under the dark Lord's control.

"You used it since the last battle?" Celeborn asked, although he already had his suspicions. He had vehemently disagreed with Ereinion's order that Elrond use the ring in this manner. It pained him that the High King should ask for such a sacrifice from the descendant of his beloved uncle, Elu Thingol. Celeborn also feared that Galadriel might contemplate similar use of Nenya. He had extracted a promise before he left Lothlorien that she would not to attempt to wield Nenya while Sauron held the One.

"Yes, twice. It aided our search for the captives." Elrond's voice faltered in his exhaustion.

"And Elrond called a mighty storm to wipe all evidence of Sauron's stronghold from the land." Glorfindel explained what he had witnessed.

"The three should never be discussed outside of this room." Celeborn said. He was not pleased that his daughter now knew who held one of the three, for such information put her in danger. But if she indeed chose Elrond as her mate, she had the right to know. "Knowledge of them puts the three bearers at risk."

"_Who hold the other two?"_ Celebrían wondered silently.

"The three should have been destroyed." Celeborn said.

"Yes, they should have been destroyed." Cirdan echoed.

"Although I agree with you, I wonder if we would have located the captives without it. Thranduil's brother and the other trapped Sindar would likely have perished. It was a near thing." Elrond said closing his eyes.

"Yes, but is it worth the price that will be paid by you and those who bear the others?" Celeborn said, but no one dare reply. It was Glorfindel who broke the silence.

"The ring tried to manipulate Cirdan and Elrond. Did it also call to you, Celeborn?"

"Yes." Celeborn admitted in a choked whisper. He was not prepared to relate that experience.

"_Why did you not tell me?"_ Galadriel whispered in his mind, now understanding some of his dark nightmares. _"If you talk about it, its power over you will diminish."_

"It knows a great deal about us." He looked up to meet his wife's eye. It was as yet too painful to speak of the details. "Perhaps because Annatar spent so much time in Eregion, the ring already knew what is dearest to our hearts. It knows our daughter and it seeks the Golden Woods." He swore to do all he could to shield his beloved from such a trial.

"Sauron poured his malice, ambition and his will to dominate into the ring. Any who try to claim it expose their souls to that evil." Elrond voice betrayed his weariness. Indeed he was having difficulty keeping his eyes open. "If the ring remains there is a danger that he will return."

"But it can not be taken from Isildur without causing a war." Cirdan predicted. "Even if we could wrestle the ring from him, who would we trust enough to destroy it?"

"You three stood against its lies, even though you were all weakened by the long war and the suffering and terrible loss of that last battle. Neither Sauron nor his ring won this time. We will deal with what we must in the future." Celebrían said firmly, though her heart clenched at the scars the three great Lords now carried from their trials with the ring. "Come, Elrond, let me walk you over to your flet." Celeborn raised an eyebrow at them but smiled. His daughter gifted him a cheeky grin and pulled Elrond out into the cool night.

"Her heart is set." Galadriel said. Inside she felt proud of her daughter's insights and strength.

"Do you approve of the match?" Cirdan inquired.

"In time, we may." Galadriel's expression was unreadable. "Perhaps in a hundred years."

"He will need to formally ask for her hand. It is a father's prerogative to extract some moments of angst from the usually unflappable Lord of Imladris." Celeborn's smile took on a roguish curve.

"I fear that he will not ask until the matter of the Kingship is settled amiably." Glorfindel predicted. "He believes that until that matter is handled, their relationship may place her in danger."

"He is correct in that belief." Galadriel said. "I perceive much danger for him in Mithlond. I foresee several attempts on his life."

"He has survived numerous attempts already. Even Ereinion was not immune to such plots." Cirdan said. "Early in their marriage his wife nearly died when they were ambushed. It was only due to Elrond's healing gift that she survived. The incident left its imprint on both Ereinion and Elrond."

"Elrond would never place our daughter in danger." Celeborn said. "He will wait until he can reside in Imladris, until his house is safe and secure."

"He will wait. But will our daughter?" Galadriel teased then turned to Glorfindel with serious eyes. "You are charged with protecting the Lord who holds our daughter's heart."

"I have been charged with his protection by others as well." Glorfindel said solemnly, for he had made an oath before the Valar to protect the line of his King, Turgon. His hand covered his heart as he bowed in acceptance.

Xxxxxxxxx

Celebrían led Elrond out into the cool night, her arm gentle settled around his waist. They meandered along the raised paths and stairs that connected the Mallorns, enjoying the soft songs of the night. When they reached Elrond's flet, he turned to wish her good night, but she ducked under his arm and entered the flet, pulling him behind her.

"Celebrían, I would not want to harm your reputation." He began but was cut off by her kiss.

"Do not fear. Glorfindel will soon be coming to chaperone us. You should change into your night clothes." An impish smile spread over her face as her hands roamed over the dark silken fabric of his tunic. Then she grabbed the pearl buttons and began to unfasten them. He flinched in surprise and stilled her hand with his own. His eyes were dark with memory. They held a strange fear that made Celebrían shiver.

"Elrond, do not let dark memories of the past hold sway over our future. There is much joy yet to come." Celebrían soothed and gently pushed him down to sit on the bed. His eyes cleared and she bent to kiss him lovingly.

"When did you grow so wise?" A small smile curved on his lips. Celebrían merely kissed him in answer.

"You deserve much better than such a damaged one." Elrond said as he ran his fingers through her glorious silver hair.

"The warrior I saw this morning could hold his own against any. Yet inside you also are also a healer, a writer and a poet. The trials and sorrows of your life have tempered you into the finest gold." Celebrían leaned closer. "You are one of the strong trees upon which Ereinion forged a great nation."

"And you are compassionate, strong, and beautiful beyond words, oh silver queen of my heart." His eyes lit with a hesitant joy as he hugged her close. "Once I am well and the pressing matter of the High Kingship is settled, I will court you properly."

"It will take time for you and the other Lords and warriors to recover from this trial." She stroked his hair lovingly. "I look forward to courting you. Is it not an equal affair?"

"I think you far outshine me." Elrond said his eyes suddenly twinkled playfully. "But perhaps I will have a few surprises for you."

"I expect no less." She teased. "But now you are weary. Let us get you into bed."

He blushed red, excusing himself for a few minutes to use the small washroom. When he came back he was wearing a white silken sleep shirt and soft leggings. She smiled in approval and beaconed him to sit in front of her on the bed. She unbraided his hair and combed it slowly. The silken strands flowed through her fingers as she hummed contentedly. Once in a while she would lean forward and press a kiss upon his temples. Her heart jumped in joy when a soft sigh left his lips. She knew then that he could deny her nothing. Once matters in Mithlond had been settled he would return for her.

"Rest for I will guard your dreams until Glorfindel returns." She whispered kissing him again. She shifted him to a horizontal position, covering him with the blanket. His eyes closed in peace and he sank off into elven dreams. She moved over to sit in a chair next to the bed, reveling in this unexpected treasure of time where she could watch him sleep. This morning he seemed the invincible warrior, an equal of her father. This afternoon he was the gallant dancer, laughing and enjoying the festivities. In the evening he showed strength and courage facing an enemy. Yet right now, the holder of Vilya, ring of the air, appeared to be as innocent as an elfling in sleep. She knew then that he would ever hold her heart. A small cough brought her out of her musings, and she turned to see Glorfindel watching her.

"Ah, my Lord Glorfindel, our faithful chaperone, I have been expecting you." Celebrían mocked. "As you see we are honorably attired. I have not harmed your dear Lord." Glorfindel smiled at her and noted Elrond's peaceful slumber.

"You will care for him?" It was more of a command than a question.

"Always, my Lady."

"I fear there was more to the attack on the mountain than he revealed." Celebrían watched the warrior stiffen slightly. It was confirmation enough.

"Yes, but it serves no purpose to breech his privacy in front of so many." Glorfindel reasoned. "I feared for him but this time in the Golden Woods has brought him much joy and healing."

"As it has for me." Celebrían smiled and rose. "I should not stay too long lest my parents come to fetch me. Goodnight, Glorfindel."

"Goodnight, my Lady." Glorfindel bowed.


	10. Chapter 10 Traveling

"Thank you my Lady." Elrond bowed, graciously accepting the green-gray cloak from Galadriel. The weave was widely known to camouflage and protect elves so cloaked.

"_Wear your chest armor underneath your tunic." _The golden lady said in his mind. _"I see danger on the road and in Mithlond."_

"_Thank you for your concern my Lady. I will be careful." _Elrond returned wordlessly. Celebrían had already taken the cloak and swung it around his shoulders. She nearly matched Elrond in height. The golden flower pendant was displayed proudly about her neck.

"_He parted with the pendant from his Adar." _Galadriel noted.

"_I fear it might mean serious business." _Celeborn returned with mirth. _"But watch closely." _ Galadriel saw her daughter pull a small object from her pocket. Celebrían proceeded to secure the cloak with the small mithril clasp. It was decorated with a representation of the star and a rose.

"No longer will they believe that you are betrothed to the golden flower." Celebrían laughed and kissed him deeply.

"Celebrían, you honor me far too much." Elrond mumbled in astonishment, so low that only Celebrían could hear. He squeezed her hand tightly. "Please stay safe here in Lothlórien. I will return once the situation has stabilized."

"Stay safe my love." Celebrían whispered in return. She caught Glorfindel's knowing glance. The Golden warrior had his hand clasped over his heart in his reaffirmation of his vow to stand by the peredhel. Celebrían was pleasantly surprised when Elrond, in a departure from his usual reluctance over public displays, caught her lips in a romantic kiss. She felt the rushing force of his spirit surround and pour into her being and bent her love towards him in return.

"My heart is ever yours." Elrond's soft voice riveted joyously through her. She touched her tingling lips in wonder as Elrond turned and walked over to his mount. He gave a last smile and wave and then the company parted. The large contingent of elves of Imladris, Mithlond and the Havens journeyed to their next destination: the hidden valley.

Xxxxxxxxx

"You parted with the golden flower! I am appalled!" Glorfindel teased. He enjoyed the gentle smile that spread over his friend's lips. "You are besotted!" They had been traveling for half a day only stopping briefly for lunch.

"I will never understand my good fortune. But I thank Eru to be so blessed." Elrond said.

"It is not our lot to ever understand." Cirdan intoned. "Enjoy any time you are blessed together."

"I hope to, much as Ereinion and Indiriel cherished their time together." Elrond said then sobered slightly as they mounted their horses for the next leg of their journey. "But the next task ahead is to get our warriors safely to Imladris and then hence to Mithlond."

The spring air turned cold as dusk fell. The large contingent of elves stopped to pitch tents for the night. Cooks were busy preparing stews and warm drinks. Elrond, Cirdan and Gildor had agreed on the distribution of the watch and general logistics of setting camp. Elrond departed briefly to attend to the necessities.

"_Glorfindel!" _Elrond sent out a wordless request as he pulled up his leggings. The trees were unsettled and cried of danger lurking nearby. An all too familiar whistling sound made him dash left and sprint toward the safety of the trees. He heard the arrow sail by him. Seconds later he ducked behind a large tree trunk and carefully observed his surroundings. He heard the trees' distress at elves turning against a fellow elf and knew immediately that there were others approaching. The closest of his assailants stepped around the tree a sword glinting ominously in the dusk light. Reflexes took over as Elrond crouched and struck out against his attacker, who grunted in pain. Elrond grabbed his wrist, his grip strong enough to snap bone with a sickening crack. His attacker cried out in pain that far exceeded that of the injury, masking the whistle of additional arrows raining down on them. An arrow had impaled the elf sending him sprawling into Elrond. Red blood sprayed onto Elrond's tunic as he saw young green eyes opened wide in shock.

"Father shot me." The elf gasped, sinking to his knees. Elrond spied the eldar elf in the trees, setting yet another arrow on his bow. But several more opponents were closing in on him with swords drawn. He sidestepped the injured elf, hoping to draw the arrows away. He turned and drew Hadhafang in one swift motion. Swords flashed and hissed in a dizzying array. Elrond did not wish to slay fellow elves but that was clearly his attackers intent. He disarmed one elf sending him to the ground with a wound to the leg. While dealing his companion a swift kick before a new voice hissed.

"You refused to die on that beach nearly an age ago." A dark haired elf's sword flashed through the air crashing loudly with Elrond's blade. Elrond's mind registered the fact that arrows had ceased to fly. He fought to focus the rage building inside him. His instincts took over.

Xxxxxxxxx

Glorfindel and Cirulian were discussing the distribution of the night watch along the nearly mile long campsite when the Vanya stiffened and halted in mid-sentence.

"What is wrong?" Cirulian exclaimed in agitation.

"Elrond!" Glorfindel exclaimed, turning and calling out to the guards. They all sprinted off in the direction the peredhel had taken, moving quickly through the bush to the trees where several elves were locked in a battle with Elrond. Glorfindel pointed to the archer in the tree, who was firing indiscriminately upon the warriors below. The golden warrior's dagger found it's mark and the unknown archer plummeted earthward.

"You refused to die on that beach nearly an age ago." One of Elrond's attackers hissed in a low voice. Glorfindel saw the half-elf eyes flash with rage and his sword swiftly felled the elf in front of him with a blow to the ribs while a kick and turn caught the elf behind him by surprise. A third attacker almost managed to slip under the half-elf's defenses, but his sword met Hadhafang with a mighty clashed. The attackers blade was parried in a blur of moves to quick to catalogue. A few seconds later Glorfindel and the guards were upon them and moments later the six attackers had been subdued.

"Elrond are you injured?" Glorfindel paled at the red blood that now decorated his friend's tunic. Elrond surveyed the scene before answering.

"I am uninjured." His low voice echoed in the sudden silence. He turned and hurried back to the fallen figure of his first attacker. Glorfindel followed closely. Three arrows with identical flecking protruded from the prostrated figure. Elrond bent to feel for a pulse.

"His father was the archer." Elrond reported. "But he clearly targeted his son after I disarmed him."

"Why would a father seek to dispatch his own son?" Glorfindel said in astonishment. "It is unlikely that the archer survived the fall."

"Why indeed. I doubt he is more than a century old." Elrond mumbled, shaking his head. Then he focused his full attention on the injured youth. The agitation of the trees at this battle of elf against elf was palpable. "He lives yet. I will tend his wounds."

"Not here." Cirdan ordered, crouching next to Gil-Galad's Herald and heir. "I would that you return to a secure location. Most consider you the next High King. It brings the majority of elves some stability and order in this time of upheaval. We will transport him directly to your tent. I have already summoned Noenri." Two of the guards appeared with a makeshift stretcher. Elrond noted that several guards were already evaluating the other would-be assassins.

"Come, Elrond." Glorfindel pulled him upright. "You can retrieve your healing supplies." Cirulian immediately appeared beside the half-elf, now sandwiched between them.

"You are sure you are unharmed?" The captain inquired as they quickly crossed into the camp.

"I am uninjured." Elrond repeated as they crossed over to where his tent had already been erected. The next few hours were a blur as Elrond and Noenri removed the three arrows and closed the wounds. Noenri was one of Elrond's early teachers. The ancient healer was heartened by the thought that the peredhel had long ago surpassed his teachers. Elrond carefully set the elf's wrist and stabilized it in a cast. The elf had lost far too much blood. Elrond focused his healing energy on the youth before him and felt the most grievous wound begin to knit slowly as his aid poured forth. He concentrated, seeking the telltale signs that the injured elf's own healing force was reawakening. Once he was sure that the elf had been stabilized he envisioned the flow of aid slowing and felt it stop. An age ago he could not control this force, but lessons from the lady Galadriel in his own youth had taught him to control what he shared. Green eyes were watching him dumbly as he returned to himself.

"Why?" The young elf asked in a hoarse voice.

"Hatred among elves can not be erased through hatred. Only kindness, understanding and love can overcome it. Rest, young one." He ordered moving his hand over the elf's wide eyes, which immediately complied with the Herald's order, closing as the injured elf succumbed to sleep.

"You must also rest, Elrond." Noenri said. "You have spent much energy in caring for this one. Rest and recover your own strength."

"Both of you should rest. I will watch over your patient." Glorfindel interjected, slightly ill at ease that this attacker should be afforded a cot in Elrond's tent. "We have found room on one of the carts for him. But you healers must ride on your own. I doubt any will share their horse with either of you." The jest illicited a small smile from each. Noenri waved Elrond away then explained some of the youth's injuries to Glorfindel. When the elder healer departed, Elrond had already washed and changed. It was not long until Elrond fell into an exhausted sleep. Glorfindel mused over the events and sent a small prayer of thanks to Eru that his friend's skill as a warrior had again been his salvation. It was quite late when he noticed green eyes contemplating the sleeping peredhel with a mixture of confusion and wonder.

"Why did you attack him?" Glorfindel questioned.

"He is polluted with the weaknesses of men. He does not deserve to be High King." The young elf blurted out without a thought. It was apparently the opinion of his father drilled into him by years of repetition.

"He is enhanced by the strength of men and maiar." Glorfindel countered. "I see you admire his beauty."

"Father and the others believe that such mixed blood denigrates our elvish heritage." The green eyes betrayed uncertainty.

"The son of the famous mariner has always lived his life in service to others. It is my great honor to be numbered among his friends." Glorfindel returned, carefully watching for the youth's reactions. "You are old enough to make your own decisions. Your actions were dishonorable and unworthy of one of the first born." Shame was clearly written in the green eyes.

"Why did he save me?" The elf mumbled.

"He is honorable. He used his gifts of healing, an inheritance of his ancestor Melian the Maia, to help others. I hope you will appreciate this gift and beseech his forgiveness."

Xxxxxxxxx

"Only the youth and one other of Elrond's would be assassins survived." Gildor commented. "The other's died of their injuries. Many had also been pierced by arrows from one of their own."

"Word spread quickly that the Herald thwarted six attackers nearly single handedly. I hope that will cause any others to abandon any further actions against him." Cirdan said.

"How will the two survivors be punished?" Gildor inquired.

"He has decided to hand them over to a tribunal in the Havens for a trial. I think the younger elf already shows remorse but the elder." Cirdan sighed. "Well, it will be important to hold a fair trial."

"I over heard Elrond and Glorfindel talking." Gildor admitted. "Is it really true the he may reject the High Kingship?"

"He believes that is best for our people." Cirdan returned in a low voice. "It will require all of his and our expertise in diplomacy to introduce an alternative government. Ereinion ruled with benevolence for longer than many can remember."

"If anyone could devise a peaceful transition to an alternative system, it would be Elrond." Gildor mused. "Does he really court Celebrían Celeborniel?" Cirdan laughed in response to Gildor's flabbergasted expression.

"You tried to corner Galadriel's elusive treasure." Cirdan smiled knowingly.

"She is an enigma to me." Gildor confided. "Good luck to Elrond. He certainly sets his sights high."

"One can not control the leanings of the heart." Cirdan had watched in admiration in the passing millennium as the elf, he and Ereinion once sheltered as a gangly boy stepped into his rightful place in elven history. But nothing could have prepared him for the upcoming sixty-year transition from monarchy to council rule which would emblazon Elrond's name as synonymous with wisdom, compassion, and generosity. Following this transition, Elrond would be known and sought out as a lore master, healer, and strategist. He would be councilor to Kings of men, elves, and dwarves as well as for the poor and forgotten and a myriad of people in between. The peredhel's home would be christened "the last Homely House", a loving misnomer for the center of learning and culture that Elrond boldly established in Imladris.

Xxxxxxxx

"Did Erestor give any indication as to when he will return to us?" Elrond wondered aloud. They were descending through the misty Mountains. It seemed surreal that in only two more weeks they would be entering the boundaries of Imladris.

"He was planning on staying a few years." Glorfindel confided, realizing that some of the trip to Greenwood must be a hazy to his then injured friend. "He wished to support Calimdriel and aid Orodiun's recovery as much as possible."

"No doubt that Thranduil will also employ his services as he sets of his own council and settles in to ruling a kingdom." Elrond predicted. "I have no fear for Greenwood for Thranduil has always showed many of the attributes of a great leader."

"But you fear for other realms."

"Yes, especially for Gondor and Annor for obvious reasons but also for Amroth in Lothlorien. My heart fears for his well-being. In my dreams he wanders aimlessly the shores of middle earth."

"Is there more sorrow yet to come!" Glorfindel exclaimed.

"We have lived long lives already. Unfortunately, as you know all to well, there are times of sorrow and hardship. We must deal as best as we can and learn to move forward."

"Did you tell Galadriel or Celeborn?" Glorfindel asked curiously.

"Aye, she confessed that she felt misgivings about his mental stability but had pushed them aside as others had greater need. They both vowed to be vigilant and offer any aid they could." Elrond confided.

"And Mithlond? Have you fears for Ereinion's seat of office?"

"Strangely, I have little fear for Mithlond. Our support and presence may be needed there for many years but we are not alone. The task of introducing rule by council may meet shock and resistance at first. Fortunately, there is no shortage of candidates to sit on such a council. Many elves with strong values and good hearts would be more than willing to serve the greater good. Glorfindel of the renown House of the Golden Flower would be a natural candidate." Elrond smiled. "That is if you choose to rule."

"I have no desire for politics." Glorfindel returned.

"But you can not deny that you always enjoyed life in Mithlond." Elrond laughed at memories of Glorfindel's many intrigues and adventures. "Would life in Imladris ever hold similar appeal for you?"

"Just what are you proposing, my friend?" Glorfindel laughed.

"I would be most honored if you chose to more permanently fill the position of Seneschal. I know it is far beneath your abilities and heritage, and I do not presume to order you nor will I ever take your service and presence for granted."

"It brings me much joy to be your friend and advisor. You yourself served Ereinion for far longer than one with your stature and heritage would be required. I am most honored to be Seneschal of the quiet valley haven, though, intermittent trips to Mithlond, Lothlórien, and Greenwood would be most appreciated."

"You drive an easy bargain." Elrond laughed. "You are most welcome to travel at your leisure."

"Except for the first fifty years of any of your offspring's lives." Glorfindel smirked. "Any child of Elrond is likely quite susceptible to heart-stopping adventures in their youth. With my luck, it will be twin sons who require protecting, as twins run in your family. I must insist on extra pampering to adequately compensate my efforts."


	11. Chapter 11 Subterfuge

"Did you attend the memorial service for the Aran Gil-Galad?" Merwen asked.

"Of course I did." Silsilalda answered. She had assumed the position of chief healer in Mithlond when Master Noenri departed for the war.

"Elrond gave a heartfelt eulogy. I know not how he has endured so many terrible losses in his lifetime. I greatly admire his fortitude." Merwen shook his head in sorrow. His own losses ate at his soul.

"Unfortunately, I was too far removed to hear the speeches. Never have I seen so many gathered. That in itself was very moving." Silsilalda revealed.

"It is all the more tragic that so many princes, lords and kings did not return." Merwen agreed. Many noble and brave elves set forth to battle Sauron, yet less than half survived the war.

"Death is not something that we elves usually experience." The healer agreed. She hoped that the councilor would open up to her. It was clear that he was troubled.

"Yet many more will sail because they can not come to terms with their grief." Merwen predicted. The healer eyed him curiously.

"You will choose to sail." She said knowingly. "Lords Cirdan and Elrond could use your expertise, guidance, and support during this difficult transition. You have been councilor to many Kings."

"Tarest and the others can offer more guidance. The Peredhel needs little support to claim the throne. The majority love and treasure him. If there is any opposition it is a very small minority, perhaps less than five percent."

"Tarest will sail as well. Grief overwhelms him at the loss of the last of Orodreth's precious children." Tarest had been Gil-Galad's Seneschal. He had served Gil-Galad's father in the same capacity. "He has been burdened with guilt at Finduilas' death since the fall of Nargothrond."

"Finduilas death was not his fault." Merwen breathed in astonishment.

"It is hard to argue when feelings run so strong. The High King's sister suffered such a horrific death." Silsilalda carefully watched the councilor's reaction. Elrond had asked her to take count of how many of the High King's court planned to remain.

"I can not stay." Merwen breathed. "Both of my son-in-laws and a grandson gave their lives on that forsaken field in Mordor. My daughter Lisbon faded from the shock. I must accompany my wife and Ithriel west or they too will pass to Mandos' care. We could not bear to watch another daughter fade."

Xxxxxxxx

"Cirulian is all well?" Glorfindel inquired. The golden elf was carrying a small tray with food.

"Aye, I have stationed guards around this quarter and in the garden. No one will make it past our security again." They had both been shocked by the audacity of the opposition. No one wanted to relive the last week in Mithlond. Between the memorial service for the High King and Elrond's first few organized sessions with the court and upper administration of the realm the stress level was nearly unbearable. How the half-elf managed to assuage others fears, while subtly introducing the idea that a High King might no longer be needed, was nothing less than a stroke of genius. Glorfindel shifted to tray to one hand so he could knock on Elrond's door.

"Come." Elrond's weariness was audible in that single syllable.

"We missed you at dinner again." He noted Elrond's drawn features.

"I needed some time alone." Elrond sighed, sipping willow bark tea for his headache. "It requires all my patience to deal with those handful of idiots during the day."

"Just a few bad apples." Glorfindel began but Elrond cut him off in exasperation.

"I do not know if I could keep calm if I ran into them at dinner."

"You could at least have dinner sent to your chambers." The Vanya suggested practically. Elrond merely nodded tiredly.

"I brought some snacks to tie you over until breakfast." Glorfindel set the tray with fruits and bread on the table before his friend. Elrond had bathed and changed into a soft tunic and trousers. His wet hair was wound in a towel.

"When did you have time to write such speeches? You have an amazing ability!" Glorfindel's heartfelt praised buoyed Elrond's weary spirit. The golden warrior meant every word, for the peredhel had indeed inherited his ancestor's charisma and ability to inspire the masses.

"You would be amazed at what inspiration comes in the middle of sleepless nights." Elrond admitted softly.

"Have you slept since?" Glorfindel asked, moving to towel-dry the beguiling strands. The Vanya was still amazed by the notion that Elrond believed his mixed blood made him somehow less beautiful than an elf. Surely, his blossoming relationship with Celebrian would change that. It was not only the peredhel's charisma that drew people towards him but it was also his inner and outer beauty coupled with his endearing humility.

"Not well." Elrond admitted. Glorfindel grabbed the brush off the counter and moved to slowly and methodically brush out Elrond's hair. A sigh escaped his lips at Glorfindel's soothing touch.

"Thank you my friend."

"They might not even recognize you without your robes." Glorfindel teased. "You appear but half the elf you normally area."

"That is the ideal behind the robes. I do not wish them to…." Elrond shuddered. The attack on him in his quarters several nights before brought back terrible memories. Luckily, quick thinking and even faster reflexes enabled him to overcome his attacker. Still the idea of blood spilled in this chamber, which had always been a refuge for him, was unsettling.

"It is hard to be singled out, whether as a reborn elf or peredhel. Neither of us are ones who can blend in with a crowd." Glorfindel moved to massage the stiff shoulders and neck.

"Is that a challenge?" Elrond's eyes flashed with mirth.

"Definitely not." Glorfindel said sternly, although he was glad to hear Elrond's laughter. "We have enough to deal with as it is."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Elrond is absent from the evening meal again." Merwen observed. The elder councilor had begun watching over the peredhel for the past few days. Between the assassination attempt and the heated council sessions, the air in Mithlond was weighted with conflict.

"Can you blame him after the veiled slights and whispered epitaphs?" Glorfindel had observed far too many. Since the High King's death, there was now vocal scrutiny of his heir Elrond. "It is small wonder that he prefers to live in Imladris. I will check on him later."

"He never gives any sign that those slurs bother him." Tarest observed. "Not once, since he passed into adulthood, have I heard him complain."

"How could it not hurt in some fashion? I admit I have never heard him complain. But I am enraged by them all the same." The group of Lords and councilors sipped at their wine and enjoyed the music of the early evening.

"Why did Master Noenri remain behind in Imladris?" Sargil said in derogatory tones. He and the chief healer had often been at odds. Glorfindel had little love for the self-center Lord who had chosen to remain behind while others went off to war.

"He directed all the healers for seven long years in Mordor. It was taxing both mentally and spiritually." Glorfindel returned. "He has more than earned a respite in the magical haven."

"Magical?" Merwen repeated.

"Aye, I believe it is a blessing from the Valar. Breathtaking waterfalls run through the Valley. The music of the water is beguiling. It is a balm for the weary spirit. Its Lord has established it as a haven for people of all kindreds who stand against the darkness. I have little doubt that Master Noenri will find healing for his own war-scarred soul there." The wind blew gently and calmly, yet something disturbed Glorfindel. His eyes searched the open garden and caught a lean figure almost fully camouflaged against the trunk of the great oak. Glorfindel sat up, immediately on guard, his eyes searching the figure for any sign that he could use to identify it. Then as if summoned, the mysterious head turned to look at him. Silver eyes flashed impishly and a mischievous smile lit the familiar angular face. Glorfindel choked on his wine and sputtered helplessly.

"Perhaps you have had enough." Gildor teased, pounding the Vanya's back as he coughed. When Glorfindel regained his composure, he searched for the fleeting form, but it had vanished.

"Please excuse me. I forgot a meeting with Cirulian and the guards."

"Aye, you must keep more careful watch!" Sargil exclaimed, much too cheerfully. He was one of the opposition who would not be in the least distraught to see Elrond depart from the scene. "To think that an assassin made it unchallenged into the peredhel's chamber!"

"Indeed." Glorfindel said tersely as he departed. He walked past the first checkpoint and towards the family wing of the palace. Cirulian was returning from an inspection of the guard.

"Why do you look so perplexed? All is well Glorfindel."

"Cirulian, could you accompany me down towards the Havens? Perhaps we should bring several guards with us."

"Do you have suspicions of a further plot?" Cirulian worried. Glorfindel merely shock his head. Cirulian chose two of the greener recruits to accompany them. After all, Elrond's safety in the palace was more important. Surely, Glorfindel and himself could handle most situations. They headed out of the palace grounds and past the grand meeting halls. They followed a winding road that wove through open gardens where festivals and parties were routinely held. Every so often Cirulian observed the golden warrior muttering to himself as he rubbed his arm or neck. The Vanya stopped suddenly and scanned the area.

"What is wrong?" Cirulian whispered. "Do you sense that we are being followed?"

"Being led somewhere." Glorfindel said haltingly. They crossed down to a garden alive with music and hum of conversations. Glorfindel flinched again as melodic laughter rang in his head.

"Are you sure that we are not here for your own protection Lord Glorfindel?" Cirulian studied the serious blue eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Glorfindel asked nonchalantly, fighting the urge to rub the welt on his neck.

"Whoever we are tracking is toying with you." Cirulian stated knowingly. "How else can you explain being struck directly by no less than six acorns on my watch." Glorfindel opened his mouth several times before words formed.

"Did you see where the miscreant was?" He asked, now rubbing the welt.

"No, each time I could not discern who threw the projectile." Cirulian fought to keep a straight face. "Perhaps it might be a good idea to sit down for a short while. You might consider telling me what this little excursion is all about." One of the waiters came over with several glasses of wine. He served Glorfindel, Cirulian and the two young guards.

"I do not recall ordering wine." Cirulian stated curiously.

"Compliments from a friend over at the bar." The server informed them.

"Who?" Cirulian inquired. The waiter turned and looked towards the bar in response.

"I do not see him there now. Perhaps he has joined the dancers. He did not give his name but was a most jovial elf with dark hair. I will send him over when I see him again." The waiter promised.

"Please do." Glorfindel said, sniffing then sampling the expensive wine. "This vintage is quite wonderful."

"Your friend paid handsomely and tipped well. I will express your gratitude to your benefactor when I see him again." The waiter smiled and departed. The musicians returned from their break and began another set. Most were dressed in nondescript dark robes. Several wore bandanas, which were obviously meant to add an exotic flair. Soon lilting melodies filled the air. The blend of their enchanting voices provided balms for all the weary spirits, which were seeking solace in the garden. Cirulian and Glorfindel sipped their wine contentedly and kept careful watch for any suspicious characters. The young guards were quite happy to exchange their usually dull palace watch for such an evening.

"My Lord, you do know how to chose pleasant assignments." Cirulian teased. They sat in the garden for nearly an hour enjoying the wine and music. The musicians were winding down their set. The current song featured the rich tenor voice of the harpist. The song was both hopeful and melancholy. It revolved around a Sindar elf who had lost much but was now setting off on an expedition to establish a new woodland home. The hauntingly familiar voice drew Glorfindel's attention back to the musicians. He scanned their faces one by one, seeking anything familiar. He was about to turn away and chalk the whole incident up to an overactive imagination when the harpist's eyes met his. They were silver eyes that stared mockingly through him. Glorfindel choked on his wine.

"I think the bar is now closed for you." Cirulian mused. "It is most unsporting to tease you tonight." He waited for Glorfindel to stopped coughing enough to regain his breath.

"Did you catch a glimpse of the harpist?" Glorfindel finally managed.

"The dark haired one?" Cirulian asked. Glorfindel nodded. "Should I have recognized him?" The music had stopped and the band was dispersing towards the bar. Glorfindel rose and walked towards them, straining to find the harpist among the crowd. He came upon the group's director first.

"I very much enjoyed the music. You ensemble is excellent." Glorfindel praised. The director beamed with delight as he recognized the famed warrior.

"Thank you Lord Glorfindel. You are most gracious." Glaeric answered.

"The last singer was especially talented. I do not remember ever hearing a tenor with such depth." Glorfindel continued.

"Ah, the harpist Tinu." Glaeric nodded.

"Tinu?"

"Tinumán is his full name. It is quite an odd name, if you asked me. But who am I to argue with what his parents choose to name him? I prefer his nickname. He has a standing invitation to join our group whenever his travels include Mithlond. A pity his friend did not accompany him."

"Friend?"

"Yes, Glawróvan, a shy, dark haired elf, perhaps a half a hand taller than Tinu in height. I never heard his friend speak, but what music he can coax from the chalumeau! I have never heard anything that expressive!"

"Do Glawróvan and Tinu usually come together?" Glorfindel asked while Cirulian stood by shaking his head in bemusement.

"Yes, it is the first time in over a hundred appearances that I have ever seen them apart. I can only guess that they left for war like so many others. When I inquired after his friend, Tinu's eyes were full of sadness. I dared not delve further." Glaeric said knowingly. "There is too much grief these days."

"Will Tinu return for the next set?" Cirulian asked.

"One can never be sure. He traditionally joins us for a set or two and takes his payment in food and drink." Glaeric said then turned towards another elf, who had been waiting patiently.

"Come Glorfindel." Cirulian called. "The food has arrived. We can enjoy a few bites while waiting for our mysterious musician." They returned to the table together. Their young apprentices were already sampling the appetizers. Glorfindel sat down and sipped at his wine. But all the while he was curiously scanning the sea of surrounding faces. The music resumed, summoning a myriad of elves to the dance. The circle grew, drawing ever more of the reticent elves into its mists like moths to a flame. Elves, their hearts filled with the music of Iluvator, could not long withstand the call to the dance. Glorfindel, without much resistance, found himself engulfed by the music. He promises that Cirulian that would he would just indulge in a dance or two. Beautiful faces flashed by him. They were attached to lithe bodies undulating to the hypnotic rhythms. Glorfindel always enjoyed the dance but sensed the mocking laughter close by. An androgynous elf peered at him from across the circle of dancers. A near smile parted his or her lips. The long slightly shimmering blue cloak was easily mistakable as a dress. Sparkling tokens woven through the dark hair were maddeningly genderless. The lips curved into a smile and then another dancer whirled in front of him.

"_I am imagining things!" _Glorfindel thought as he extricated himself from the circle of dancers. Cirulian eyed him with amusement.

"How is your investigation going? Did you glean any information from your fellow dancers?" He teased.

"The one we are tracking in on the move." Glorfindel paused and reached out with his senses. The one he sought opened his thoughts slightly, revealing his location. "He heads further towards the Havens."

"We are not walking two leagues to the Havens this night." Cirulian stated forcefully. The moon was high in the sky and the captain estimated it was past midnight, for the number of dancers was thinning. The Teleri captain went to retrieve his two guards. They set out to track Lord Glorfindel, whose tell-tale golden hair was recognizable even at a distance.

Glorfindel did not wait for them. He had caught a glimpse of a bonfire in his mind's eye and set out immediately to locate it. Less than ten minutes later he was rewarded for his efforts, rounding the corner that opened into a small meadow, which was dimly lit by the fire. At this late hour only a few remained around the bonfire. A single figure with gray hair caught his eyes. The elder man wore a shabby coat and sipped from a steaming cup. His chin appeared slightly shadowed, suggesting the need for a shave. Glorfindel smiled and crouched next the bent figure.

"You led me on a merry chase, _old one_." Laughing silver eyes turned towards him. Glorfindel added in a low voice. "I had no idea you were such a master of disguise."

"It was a diversion Erei and I often indulged in." Elrond admitted in a wistful voice.

"You miss him." Glorfindel said knowingly.

"How could I not. He was a mentor and dear, dear friend." Elrond's voice faltered for a moment. "You danced with several mysterious beauties in your time in Mithlond and never gave any sign that you detected our disguises." Glorfindel's eyes opened wide with wonder as he searched his long memory for any mysterious dancers he had encountered. At his silence Elrond continued.

"Erei favored black dresses for our bets concerning you and usually wore elaborate head dresses." Elrond laughed quietly, his mocking voice quite out of character for the elderly Edain he appeared to be.

"Such blasphemy against the High King, rest his soul. I do believe that you must accompany me in for questioning." The Vanya said loudly while waving his hand. Several of the guards appeared, although none recognized the peredhel. Cirulian and the two guards eyed Glorfindel in bemusement.

"Where should we escort him?" Cirulian finally asked. Surely, such an elderly man posed little threat. At that moment a group of drunken elves emerged from around the corner. The ruckus drew the guards' attention. Glorfindel felt a light breeze and gentle laughter filled his mind. When he turned back towards the guards the man had vanished. The Vanya could not hold back his own laughter.

"Let that be a lesson to you." He pointed at the empty spot. The guards, in their chagrin at being outwitted by an elderly man, immediately searched the area. One found the worn clock discarded at the foot of a nearby oak tree. Of the man there was no sign.

"Should we widen our search?" Cirulian exclaimed. "Does he pose a threat?"

"No need." Glorfindel smiled. "We were simply carrying out our original objective by tracking him."

"Original objective?" Cirulian sputtered. He and Glorfindel's primary function in Mithlond was to protect Elrond. It had turned into a monumental task in the last two weeks, due the peredhel's controversial stands. "You can not mean? Tell me he is back at the palace!"

"He will be shortly."

"There are guards standing watch over empty rooms!" Cirulian exclaimed.

"Ten to one they do not detect his return." Glorfindel laughed.

"How did he develop such skills?"

"He and the High King apparently had a regular competition." Glorfindel divulged as if he had known a long time.

"Dear Eru!" Cirulian breathed. "I do not want to know more. Do not to tell Cirdan if you value your life."

"Who would believe me?" Glorfindel laughed. "Few were privy to that side of Ereinion and even fewer would guess the peredhel had such a mischievous streak."


	12. Chapter 12 Negotiations

"We should all take time to ponder these issues." Elrond said solemnly as others nodded in agreement. The only thing that they had quickly agreed upon was that it was time to end the meeting. The appointed councilors, noble Lords and Ladies nearly bolted from the conference room.

"Silsi," Elrond called softy. "Please wait." The feisty healer turned. She was more than a bit startled at the request.

"Yes, my Lord?" Her face was full of question. She noted the way Elrond rubbed his temples. "_Anyone would develop a headache under the schedule that the peredhel had set for himself."_ She thought grimly. It had been little different with Gil-Galad and she had often prepared willow bark tea for the High King.

"How may I be of service, my Lord?" The healer asked, half expecting a request for the tea. But the appearance of Cirulian startled her. It was well known that the Teleri captain and Lord Glorfindel were charged with Elrond's security.

"Elrond, just Elrond when we are alone, Silsi. We have known each other for far too long for such formalities." Elrond turned his attention towards Cirulian. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course, my Lord." The guard returned with a smile. He had hoped to catch a glimpse of the peredhel in disguise. He was still not sure if Glorfindel had been pulling his leg at last week's revelations.

"Silsi, first off, thank you so much for all of your help in determining which of the council and nobles plan to remain in Mithlond and who is most interested in participating in the founding of a new governing body. This information is invaluable."

"No thanks are needed my Lord." At Elrond's raised brow Silsi hastily added. "Elrond."

"Yes, thanks are definitely needed. Your inquiry has placed you in a difficult, nay dangerous situation that I had not anticipated. For that I am very sorry. It has come to my attention that you have received several written threats and experienced an angry confrontation a fortnight ago."

"How did you know?" Silsi gasped. Elrond merely shrugged.

"It matters not. But I worry that you did not relay the incident to anyone." Elrond returned.

"My Lady." Cirulian interrupted. "Allow me to assign you a guard."

"I can handle myself." Silsi's eyes flashed at the memory of her encounter with Sargil. "I will not be cowed by such a lesser Lord. I do not fear him."

"I know you can more than handle yourself in a fair fight." Elrond said in his most soothing tones. "But we do not know who else's ire we have aroused. I value your intellect, council and friendship far too much to put you at any risk. Thus I beseech you, Silsi, as a dear friend and colleague to accept a guard for your security." Silsilalda drew in a deep breath as if she was going to decline Elrond's offer but the sincerity of his voice halted her.

"Please, Silsi, if only for a short while during this tense transition." He entreated.

"Yes, my Lord." She purposefully reverted to his title. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, senior healer, there is." Elrond smiled. "Master Noenri recently wrote that he intends to return to his post in Mithlond shortly after Yule." Silsilalda's skills were second to only Noenri among the healers of Mithlond.

"I was hoping that I might recruit you to come to Imladris. You would be instrumental in founding a school for healers in the valley."

"But you can do that." The healer protested. Elrond's skills for healing were well known to her as she had helped Noenri train him at the end of the first age.

"You severely overestimate my abilities if you think I can take on such a task myself when I will have other duties as well. We would have to design and build facilities including surgeries, recovery rooms, healing halls, meeting rooms….

"And a library and green houses." Silsi interrupted.

"Yes." Elrond smiled sensing the healer's interest. "And recruit other teachers as well."

"You would grant me discretion to recruit other healers?" Silsi questioned.

"With one caveat – these healing halls would instruct any who seek such knowledge to use for the benefit of all peoples. They would be open to those of pure heart from any kindred." Elrond clarified.

"Such an encompassing directive! The healers of men are so short-lived. You have hardly finished training one before it is time to train the next generation." Silsi mused.

"And yet they are forced to deal with far more illnesses than any healer among the elves. We can make a huge impact – make a positive difference in their lives and well-being and learn much in the process." Elrond watched as Silsi's eyes brightened as she considered the prospect.

"I will have to think on this." She began but Cirulian shifted impatiently.

"There is much to think on and plan." Elrond agreed. "But before that, please go with Cirulian so he can introduce you to the guards who will help ensure your security in Mithlond." The two promptly exited and Elrond walked back towards Gil-Galad's study to ponder the list of possible candidates to head a panel for drafting a new government. As he entered the study his eyes focused again on the package addressed to him in Ereinion's succinct script. Its minimalist lines reflected it's Lord's personality.

"_Perhaps tomorrow I will face whatever Ereinion sent." _He mused then crossed over to the large desk and began to work. It was several hours later when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come." He called wearily pushing back from the desk for the first time in awhile. The summer sun was already sinking in the sky.

"Eärendilion!" The nurse chided, making him feel a millennium younger. "Child, light some candles! There is no need to read in such dim light. Nor should you forgo meals, young one."

"It is a long time since any addressed me as a child." Elrond laughed, rising to embrace the elleth who had looked after him when he had first arrived in Ereinion's house.

"You will forever be a child to me." Laeste returned. Her eyes sparkled with glee. "I have procured some of your favorites to whey your appetite. Come, leave your work behind and enjoy some dinner out on the veranda." She led him out the glass doors to a mosaic-covered table, placing the covered tray down. Then she went to retrieve two glasses.

"Eat! It is nearly eight o'clock." She chided when she found Elrond still standing looking out towards the setting sun. She lifted the cover exposing a green salad tossed with apples, fiddleheads and smoked salmon. A chilled spicy tomato soup was paired with herb bread. She watched in triumph as Elrond relaxed and smiled.

"Perhaps I can take a small break." He failed to keep a serious tone as she poured two glasses of the sweet blush wine, a summer favorite of Mithlond.

"Perhaps you can, young Lord!" She teased and raised her glass in tribute. "To friends who _ever_ showed us how to live life with joy and harmony! May we meet them again at the feasts in the West." Elrond nodded, the lump in his throat momentarily preventing him from speaking. Finally he added.

"To joyous reunions."

Xxxxxxxx

"At ease Bronwë. Where is your partner?" Glorfindel called. The young guard greeted Glorfindel amiably but did not relax his stance. A telltale munching noise grew louder and a minute later the other guard appeared around the corner with a small bag of crudités.

"My Lord Glorfindel." The other guard hastily greeted him. Glorfindel smiled at him. It was nearly midnight.

"Our Lord still works?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes, Laeste left a few hours ago." Bronwë reported. "Then he met with Merwen for awhile but he toils again alone."

"Sweep the bedrooms and then return to the family wing post. I will escort Lord Elrond there shortly." Glorfindel said in dismissal. Then he turned and quietly opened the door. He was not surprised when Elrond did not look up. The half-elf was still engrossed in his work. Many candles lit the desk where Elrond was busy writing.

"A moment more, Glorfindel." Elrond said softly. He could sense the joyful aura of his approaching friend. Glorfindel looked at the piles of papers on the desk. On the top was another letter addressed to Celebrían. He smiled, knowing that Elrond had received her last letter only yesterday. He gathered Elrond's robe from the settee. The half-elf had changed into a simple tunic and leggings. A small folded paper stuck partway out of the elf's tunic pocket. It was already wrinkled from being read many times. Elrond put down his pen and sighed.

"I guess that is enough for this evening." He yawned and stood. Glorfindel could read the beginning of another speech. Numerous letters were piled on the corner of the desk all ready for the couriers. He saw messages addressed to Erestor, Aran Thranduil, Aran Amroth, and Pengolodh who had remained to govern Imladris while the others were dealing with the situations in Mithlond.

"Evening! It is well past midnight. Can you not delegate some of these tasks?" The golden warrior chided. Elrond walked out to the veranda to confirm Glorfindel's assessment of the time. Gil-Estel was nearly finished his journey across the sky. Glorfindel moved closer, putting his arm around Elrond's shoulder.

"You and others have already greatly aided me." Elrond sighed. "Many of the council returned their studies and assignments this week. I have been overwhelmed just attempting to keep up. Besides that Pengolodh seeks to govern the refugees in Imladris, much as the High King dealt with the volatile settlements after the War of Wrath. His heavy-handed approach has raised the ire of many in the valley."

"I can well imagine that of the _Sage of the Noldor_. I wondered why he had not yet sailed." Glorfindel shook his head. The ancient lore master and councilor was a survivor of Gondolin and it was clear that he had been suffering from the sea longing for several decades. Such sea longing did little to enhance the patience of the disciplined and stern elf.

"Gil-Galad assigned him this final task, to watch over the Valley while we set out to war. He will sail as soon as his duty in Imladris is over. The sea longing is nearly too much for him to bear." Elrond sighed. "Another of the elder leaders lost beyond the sea."

"One of us should return to Imladris then." Glorfindel observed.

"I hope to journey back before the snows come again. Erestor wrote that he plans to return to the Valley before winter closes the mountain passes."

"Then there is not need to worry. Come, even elves need some rest." Glorfindel chided drawing the elf back into the room. Elrond's movements were slow and clumsy, as he had spent so many hours hunched over parchments and letters. Glorfindel's swift movements caught him by surprise and the golden elf easily extracted the precious letter from his pocket.

"Another letter from your Lady?" Glorfindel teased. Elrond blushed and stammered an acknowledgement.

"I would not broach your privacy, my Lord." The Vanya pledged in a mocking voice returning the letter with a theatrical bow. Then he proceeded to extinguish the candles on the desk while Elrond took care of the ones on the table. "Though I shudder to think what adventures the two of you will undertake together." At Elrond's silence Glorfindel continued.

"So, are you ever going to open Gil-Galad's gift?" Glorfindel said conversationally as they stepped out into the dimly lit hall. Cleverly designed sloping ceilings and well-placed windows guided the moonlight into the hall.

"Ereinion knew he would not be returning from the war." Elrond whispered.

"Yet he faced his destiny with honor and bravery." Glorfindel said evenly. He now wished he had chosen a different topic. "He had no misgivings about leaving Mithlond in your capable hands."

"Yet it is I who abolishes his kingdom."

"You are not tearing it down." Glorfindel paused searching for the correct words to describe the transformations that were now in motion. "You are aiding its evolution. You are shepherding its development into a new form that can weather the climate of this new age."

"Evolution." Elrond wrapped his tongue around the word. His outlook brightened at the thought. "I suppose it all depends on one's perspective."

"We elves of Middle Earth are adapting as well. The young have been raised to argue and question. Perhaps this change in government is a natural consequence. But the only perspective you should be contemplating is the view afforded behind your closed eyes." Glorfindel smirked while pulling Elrond across the lit chamber to the bed. The guards had obviously searched the room and lit the candles.

"I am not the kind who favors one night stands." Elrond said in serious tones, although the glint in his eyes betrayed his humor. Glorfindel laughed and threw him the sleep clothes from atop the antique chest.

"And most think you are so serious!" The golden elf exclaimed. "Go change! I promised Laeste that I would verify that you actually got into bed this night." Elrond laughed and disappeared into the bathroom.

"And just how are you planning to verify this?" Elrond laughed. "Do any verify that you sleep, Lord Glorfindel?"

"Ah, that is between me and the Ladies." Glorfindel called back.

"Such rumors fly!" Elrond said stepping back into the chamber.

"You should not listen to rumors. And no one would notice if I happened to doze in a meeting."

"If there is but a grain of truth in the rumors." Elrond teased.

"I believe you have had far more interesting escapes, oh, Lord of the masquerade."

"A carefully cultivated public persona can ease scrutiny and interest in one's private affairs." Elrond chuckled. "Now, you golden one, you could never hide in a crowd."

"Is that a challenge?" Glorfindel grinned then blew out the few candles on the desk.

"Perhaps." Elrond said through a yawn. "Good night Glorfindel."

"Sweet dreams of your silver queen." Glorfindel could not help but tease as he exited.


	13. Chapter 13 Consequences at Gladden Field

"Two years! I thought you planned on staying but a few months." Glorfindel chided. They were headed back to Imladris and would spend the winter and spring there.

"I am thankful for any respite in Imladris." Elrond sighed.

"You will need to travel often to Mithlond for much of the foreseeable future." Glorfindel commented.

"Yes, that can not be helped." Elrond agreed. "Establishing new form of rule takes time. Ereinion ruled in times of peace and war. There are many who do not remember a time when he was not the High King."

"When will you announce that you do not intend to succeed him? Many already wonder why you have not yet been crowned."

"I hoped that they will start to drawn their own conclusions at the subtle signs. Perhaps many will come to the realization that we no longer need a High King. Elves are afraid to embrace change. Only slowly and with infinitesimally small steps will things change. What will happen in the next fifty years will shock many. But hopefully we will give them time to understand and accept the change."

"Many will try to persuade you. The loss of the High Kingship will cause fear."

"Eonwë warned me against seeking the high kingship."

"Eonwë? At the end of the war of Wrath?" Glorfindel could not manage to control his surprise.

"Yes. But even without the Maia's warning, my heart tells me that my place is not in Mithlond. I hear the music of Ainu most clearly in Imladris. My melody in the music is not as the High King. It is" But Glorfindel never heard what Elrond thought as the peredhel's voice trailed off uncharacteristically. Glorfindel could only watch with concern, as Elrond's mount grew nervous as the reins slipped from his rider's hands. His friend stared off into the distance seemingly unaware. Glorfindel edged his stallion closer and whispered soothing words to the spooked horse. Once he was close enough, he grabbed the reins and reach over to steady Elrond. He carefully slowed both horses. Cirulian appeared and steadied Elrond from the opposite side.

"A vision?" The captain asked in confusion. Elrond did not notice them but seemed as a statue, pale and unmoving.

"I believe so." Glorfindel answered. Together they eased Elrond from the horse and laid him next to a particularly soothing tree. Glorfindel signaled the others to halt and sent word to those ahead to return. Cirulian set out to fetch the healer, Silsilalda. Glorfindel removed his cloak and used it to wrap Elrond. The peredhel was already shaking slightly with cold even though the bright fall morning was relatively warm. Then Glorfindel went to check Elrond's saddlebags for his healing kit. He laughed at the sight that greeted him. The top item in the bag was nothing other than the unopened package from Ereinion. He removed it momentarily to retrieve the healing herbs below.

"Start a fire and bring some blankets." Glorfindel ordered the two guards who approached. Cirulian returned with Silsi. The healer knelt and silently assessed Elrond's condition.

"It seems to be a vision. He muscles are cramping and he will have a horrible headache when he returns to us. I will go brew some willow bark tea." Silsi squeeze Glorfindel's shoulder reassuringly. "Your presence is always a comfort for him. Stay near."

"Wild beasts could not drag me away." He whispered. Nearly ten minutes passed before Glorfindel saw signs that the Elrond was emerging from the vision. He sat near his friend watching and waiting. Cloudy eyes cleared and focused on him blearily. Elrond struggled unsuccessfully to sit upright. The peredhel did not like to show weakness.

"There is no need to worry about what other's think. We are among Imladris' most loyal warriors, and the new allies who have joined us are also very devoted to you." Glorfindel smiled reassuringly and continued to stroke the dark hair. Elrond managed a small smile and closed his eyes for a while. Silsi's approach brought him awake and Glorfindel helped him to sit up.

"It is willow bark tea, my Lord. I sweetened it with honey. Lady Galadriel requested it the one time I witnessed her having a vision." Silsi calmly informed him as she handed him the cup. Glorfindel steadied the cup in Elrond's trembling hand. They bundled another blanket around him for his body temperature had dropped significantly over the course of the vision. They watched as color gradually returned to Elrond's face and the lines of pain around his eyes and mouth eased.

"Could not the Valar choose a less dangerous time to send a vision?" Silsi grumbled. "Had you fallen from your steed, you would have been severely injured."

"Who are we to question the will of the Valar?" Elrond said in light tones. "Perhaps they were checking Lord Glorfindel's reflexes. Thank you Glor for keeping me in one piece."

"No thanks are necessary, young one." Glorfindel returned. Cirulian appeared with a plate of food.

"Scouts have found a good camp site a league from here. It is hidden from the road and well-defensible." The Teleri reported. "Shall I make the necessary preparations to continue to the site?"

"Yes." Elrond's voice was weak but steady. Cirulian grasped his shoulder in support.

"Be well, my Lord. We have had enough excitement for one day." Then he left to see to the preparations.

"Will you be well enough to travel in an hour?" His golden friend questioned.

"Will you allow me to ride alone even if I were?" The sarcasm was evident in Elrond's tone.

"Never! My heart is still racing from the event." Glorfindel confessed now that they were alone. "What did you see?"

"Isildur has been killed by orcs. The ring betrayed him, slipping from his finger as he tried to escape across the river. The water rebelled against its evil and pushed the ring far so that the orcs could not recover it."

"Will it be lost in the ocean?"

"It will be lost for a time." Elrond sighed and rubbed his aching temples. "I fear it will find a way back into unknowing hands. For no we can only be watchful."

"So evil will rise again?" This was nearly too much for Glorfindel.

"I fear so. I saw the Valar debating possible outcomes. They do not know what will happen and fear that Middle Earth may be lost in darkness. They will send help in the form of old men." His fate in the goodness of Eru and his adoration of the Valar was still strong even after having seen so much death and destruction.

"Old men?"

"Appearances can be deceiving. Annatar came fair and beautiful, proclaiming to be sent from the Valar. Now a few will be sent to advise and guide. But the Valar will clothe them in bodies that will not attract attention or suspicion."

"Some of the fair helpers of the Valar will be concealed in unattractive bodies!" Glorfindel laughed in surprise. "It would be most ironic if my friend, Olorin numbered among them."

Xxxxxxx

The return trip thankfully passed without further events. There was some concern over signs that orcs and wolves roamed the low plains. There were even tracks found close to the road that wound up the mountain path to Imladris. It produced a few anxious nights during which all worried for their kin in the Valley. But the first sentries assured them that the valley's defenses had not been breached. Many awaited their return and hundreds came out to greet them. Lord Penegoloh stood at the head of the reception committee. His regal black robes were trimmed with gold and his dark brown hair tied back in a neat braid. From a distance he seemed ageless as with all elves. But the serious grim look and the depth of knowledge in his eyes marked him as aged.

"Welcome back, Lord Elrond." Pengolodh was ever fond of formal titles.

"Thank you Lord Pengolodh for caring for Imladris and all of its people." Elrond said generously.

"The Edain were most difficult, demanding concessions of land and wishing to have authority over their people." The Noldor sage said in a slightly derogatory tone. "Although the young prince was a most interesting pupil."

"Did you assist in his studies?" Elrond managed in astonishment.

"Only in history once in a while this year after Linder's recommendation. The High King foresaw that the crown of Númenor might pass to this one." Pengolodh admitted softly. "Who would of thought one of the edain children could be so bright!" The child approached Elrond from behind.

"Valandil, you have grown in the two years I have been away." Elrond exclaimed.

"I turned thirteen." Valandil exclaimed proudly measuring himself against the elven Lord.

"I am sorry I missed your birthday. But if you will forgive me," Elrond paused for effect. "I have brought you a few presents from Mithlond." The boy's mother appeared behind him. She looked drained and pale, as if she had not slept in days.

"That is if it is alright with your Mother." Elrond amended. The Lady managed a small smile.

"Lady Muriel are you well?" Elrond asked softly

"Many of our people have fallen ill with flu like symptoms." Muriel returned. "And we have no say in their care and treatment."

"Similar to the outbreak in Minas Ithil?" Silsilalda interrupted. She had traveled with other healers to the ill-fated town that had eventually been overrun by Sauron's forces in 3428.

"You were among the healers who came to help us then?" Muriel turned in astonishment.

"Lady Muriel may I present Silsilalda, soon to be our chief healer." Elrond intoned lightly, noticing how Silsi's eyes lit with pride.

"Yes, I attended many in the city and later aided the transfer of women and children back to Mithlond before war broke upon Minas Ithil." Silsi informed her.

"Let us together gather all the information we can on the situation." Elrond intoned. "Lord Pengolodh, surely you can apprise us on the situation?" Elrond could tell from the elder lord's demeanor that he did not understand the seriousness of the situation.

"It is the way of the Engwar (the sickly)." Pengolodh shrugged. It was obvious that he thought the weaker of the edain would fall prey to the illness and that was simply their fate as the sickly.

"Healers can stop the spread of this malady and save lives." Elrond nearly hissed while Silsi glared daggers at what she considered a barbaric viewpoint. He and Silsi immediately left to join the skeleton healing staff.

"Have we quarantined all those who are ill?" Elrond inquired of the volunteers. Many men and women stepped up to care for their people, even though they placed themselves at risk. One could not fault the bravery or steadfastness of the second-born.

"It appears to be a form of influenza. I have seen it several times before in Númenor and in Annúminas." Elrond yawned. He had made up some of the remedies that had eased similar symptoms many years earlier. They had lost track of time in the packed makeshift healing halls.

"That makes me feel much better." Silsi said. "The symptoms did not appear to be the same as those we dealt with in Minas Ithil. We will need to train more of their people in the ways of the healers."

"Yes but not today. I can hardly think straight." Elrond admitted.

"Go rest." Silsi ordered.

"It is on the top of my list." Elrond moved towards the baths. He removed his mask and clothing, placing it in a pile to be laundered. Then he carefully bathed in the hope that this would remove any of the contagion. They knew this illness of men was spread by contact and were hopeful that the quarantine would greatly reduced the number of new cases in the Valley that still sheltered close to eight thousand of the second born. He was just toweling off when Cirulian entered.

"My Lord, Glorfindel has returned from his check of our defenses. Can we meet in your study to discuss our recommendations?" The guard noticed the dark lines under the peredhel's eyes and his drawn features. "I will have some food brought up for you."

"Can it not wait until tomorrow?" Elrond asked.

"There is much discontent among both elves and men at the leadership in the valley. It would be best if you led the meeting otherwise Lord Pengolodh will preside over it."

"I will be there shortly." Elrond agreed. He pulled on a clean tunic and leggings and finally a robe. The fall air was markedly cooler and he was apprehensive about the possibility of snow. Erestor had not yet returned and snow would impede his travels.

The room was filled with people debating the wisdom of patrol routes and best methods for keeping their people safe. Dúnedain leaders were present, both men and women, noted Elrond happily. Pengolodh, Glorfindel, Cirulian and handful of other elves were present. The number overwhelmed the small conference room. Cirulian passed him a plate with fruits and bread. He had barely taken a bite when the meeting began in earnest.

"Orcs still threaten travelers. Small bands have dispersed into the mountains as the flee from allied attempts to eradicate them."

"The outpost?"

"There was one death. Johanis, one of the edain warriors." Glorfindel reported solemnly. "We were lucky that the orcs stumbled upon us by accident."

"Are you well, my Lord?" Cirulian asked. He was concerned by how Elrond rubbed at his temples.

"I am weary and apprehensive about Erestor and those that travel with him. These enemies stand in the way of his journey." Elrond paused, weighing the wisdom of voicing his worries versus his need for sleep.

"We found wolf tracks and signs of orcs in the valley below." Cirulian informed the anxious assembly. "We need to discuss patrol routes and warning signals." Elrond sat presiding over the meeting, although he added little to the discussions of security. His mere presence added a calm and thoughtfulness to the proceedings. Cirulian and Glorfindel carried much of the discussion gathering input from the other elves and the Dúnedain warriors.

"We have little space to accommodate more injured and may need to convert the Hall of Fire into space for the healers. Our close quarters contributed to the spread of illness. Perhaps we can discuss ideas to alleviate the situation later this week." Elrond could not help adding his own worries on a different topic.

"We dare not try to resettle the Dale while enemies still threaten the area." Berinth of the Dúnedain observed.

"It will likely be several years before it will be safe enough to resettle outside the valley." Pengolodh predicted. "After previous wars it has taken between five and ten years to purge the area of remnants of the enemies forces."

"With winter nearly upon us, we have little choice but to make due with what space we have." Maylin stated sensible. "It is most difficult on the women and children but we can adapt."

"The plans for some of the new buildings would be difficult to implement now but the foundation for the east wing has already been laid. Perhaps if we could pool our efforts we could finish the beams set the roof before the first snow. At least then it would be sheltered and the interior work could progress through the winter." Elrond suggested his weariness was now audible.

"Some elves at the very least could take up residence there alleviating some of the pressure on the other buildings." Glorfindel returned.

"_Glorfindel take over, surely I am no longer needed." _Elrond sent a wordless message but somehow each time he tried to excuse himself there was some issue that demanded that he stay.

"There are several empty rooms near my chambers." Lady Muriel spoke up. "And empty quarters near Lord Pengolodh's and Lord Elrond's rooms that perhaps we can move people into as well. It will free up space elsewhere." Both Glorfindel and Cirulian frowned at the idea of moving people so close to Elrond's rooms as they recalled the security breeches in Mithlond.

"This is not Mithlond." Elrond reassured them quietly. "I think that is a good idea, my Lady." Several hours later they had agreed on a plan of action and the council finally adjourned. Elrond rubbed at his eyes, now having been awake for most of two days. Silsi barged in.

"Why are you keeping your Lord from his bed?" She growled at Glorfindel and Cirulian. "Come Elrond, you need rest or you will not be able to help, should the group from Greenwood meet with injuries. You are exhausted and therefore more susceptible to the illness that spreads through the edain."

"Silsi," Elrond nodded wearily. "I have not been sick in nearly"

"Nearly a thousand years! I well remember. I was there after all, and it was in similar circumstances where you were beyond exhaustion. I dare say that you want a shocking reminder about the difference between elves and peredhil." She handed him a cup. "Drink up. We can not afford the Lord of Imladris to fall ill." Elrond nodded sheepily and took the offered cup. Silsi glared at him until he had finished the last drop.

"Glorfindel, escort your Lord to his chambers and see that no one disturbs him until tomorrow."

"Yes, my Lady." Glorfindel mumbled in acknowledgement as he and Elrond headed towards the bedchamber. Elrond was already yawning.

"Bully healer." He groused but his vision already dimming. "What did she put in that sleeping draught?"

"We can not have our most noble and important Lord fall ill." Glorfindel laughed and put his arm around his friend to steady him. They made their way to his chamber.

"If I pull an extra cot into your rooms we can free up another room for the edain." He teased.

"You snore." Elrond grunted.

"I think it is you who snore.' Glorfindel laughed.

Xxxxxxxx

"Please wake!" Valandil shook Elrond by the shoulder.

"Valandil? Child, what is it?" Elrond startled awake, sitting up so rapidly that the room spun or perhaps it was the lingering effect of the sleeping herbs. It was still dark. Elrond guessed dawn was several hours away yet.

"Mother! My Mother is ill." Valandil shouted in his panic. "She is screaming and crying about terrible things. She said that father is dead. Please, please." Tears were streaming down the thirteen year old's face.

"My Lord?" Cirulian burst in at the commotion. Glorfindel was fast on his heels.

"It is alright, Valandil. We will go help her together." He soothed hugging the trembling boy close as he sent a wordless message to his Seneschal. _"Glorfindel, Lady Muriel is ill. Can you summon Silsi?"_

"Cirulian, find Silsi and ask her to come to Lady Muriel 's chambers." Glorfindel said as he hurried over to Elrond, whose eyes were markly dazed from Silsi's draught. "Valandil, can I take you back to your Mother?"

"No I want Elrond. Mother called for Elrond." Valandil shrieked fearfully. "Is my Father dead?"

"Elrond is tired. Let him go so he can stand up." Glorfindel reasoned.

"No elf - only Elrond." The child clung to the still sleepy figure.

"Valandil, can you help me up? Then we can go see your mother." Elrond said softly. Something about the quiet request brought the child to his senses and he released Elrond. Elrond pulled a robe over his sleep cloths and hurried to tie it. Then the three walked swiftly towards the chambers that Valandil and his mother shared. They could already hear her grief-stricken shrieks as the turned the corner to the next hall. Several elves stood in front of the Lady's open door. They were obviously too afraid to cross the threshold to comfort the distraught woman. Pengolodh was among them.

"Please stay here with Glorfindel." Elrond requested softly. Confronted with this earnest appeal and the sorrowful wails of his mother, Valandil acquiesced and Glorfindel's pulled him into his arms. Elrond gave a small nod to his friend then crossed the threshold into the room. Clothes, pillows and other small objects had been thrown around the room in the Lady's overwhelming pain and grief. Elrond carefully avoided sharp shards, perhaps remnants of a vase or glass.

"Muriel, please it is Elrond. Let me help you."

"He is gone! My husband and my dear sons are dead." Muriel cried in anguish. "They were coming to see us and now he is gone." Elrond engulfed her in a tender embrace. He had known Isildur was dead. But in his horror he had not considered the fates of Elendur, Aratan and Ciryon. He should have realized that they would have been part of their father's guard.

"Share with me what you saw." He focused his healing energy to calm her. Words tumbled from her lips. They coincided vividly with the vision that Elrond had see the week before.

"For a week I have dreamed this." She cried again in earnest. Then sobered for a moment when she met Elrond's eyes.

"You knew! You knew he was dead!" She screamed, beating her hand against his chest in fury. "Why did you not say anything?"

"When did we have a chance to talk? Even if we did, what could I have said? It came in a vision not more than a week ago. Should I have told you when I had no proof?" He returned quietly, not making any move to stop her hand.

"Why Isildur? Why my precious sons?" She screamed and pound on his chest.

"Only Eru knows the answer." Elrond whispered. The woman sobbed uncontrollably in his arms. It was a long while before she spoke again.

"Tonight he came to me in my dreams. He told me how sorry he was. He told me our sons also perished in the ambush at Gladden Field." She whispered in a pained voice. It took too much energy to hit Elrond and she fell back to her tears. Her intense heartache was almost palpable.

"I am so sorry, my Lady." Tears fell from Elrond's eyes mingling with hers. Isildur's sons, father and brother now had all passed from this world. Only Muriel and Valandil remained. "Isildur is free now. He has gone to a better place. Surely, Eru has prepared something wonderful for his beloved children. You will see him again someday." He soothed her and his heart wished these words would prove true. How else could he accept the loss of Elros to this fate of men? A swish of cloth distracted him and he turned.

"Strong tea for a dreamless sleep." He whispered to Silsilalda then turned back to Muriel. "The Isildur I knew before the war was filled with dreams and hopes for the future."

"The war changed him." She admitted for the first time the dread that engulfed her each time she read his letters of late.

"It was Sauron's evil but he is free now. He would want you to continue to live and dream. You have a wonderful son who needs you. Your people need you to rule until your son is old enough. They require your strength and fortitude. When Valandil assumes the throne, he will be a great King of Arnor. You will rejoice when he falls in love and marries a lovely woman. You will dote over beautiful grandchildren."

"Tell me of them." She choked through her tears. Elrond found himself describing visions that came to him suddenly. They were images of a son who looked much like Elendil and of two daughters. He described the sights of Annúminas, where Valandil would rule, and family outings on the shores of lake Nenuial.

"There will be trips to Gondor to visit your nephew Meneldil and his family for his son Cemendur's weddings." He did not quite know the source for all this information it seemed to spring forth form his lips without his knowledge. He soothed her until she was calm enough to drink Silsi's tea. Then finally, they settled the sleeping woman in her bed.

"Salia, would you please clear the glass shards away?" Elrond asked politely sidestepping the mess.

"Of course, my Lord." The maid replied only now brave enough to step into the room.

"What is the matter with these Edain females?" Pengolodh exclaimed.

"Her husband has died and she learned of it through dreams." Elrond said tersely in his weariness but sobs from behind made him immediately regret his outburst.

"Is father really dead?" Valandil said tentatively. Elrond moved to him and grasped his hand.

"Come, Valandil, let us go to my study." He led the boy to a couch in the quiet room.

"I am so very sorry." Elrond paused but somehow there seemed no other way to break the news." I believe your father and brothers were ambushed by orcs on their way here. There are no words that can ease such sorrow."

"No!" Valandil cried in earnest. "It is not true!"

"We will wait for proof." Elrond soothed. "But your Mother and I were sent the same vision."

"I was only four when they marched away to war. I can hardly remember his face. It is not fair!" Valandil cried.

"I lost my father too. He sailed away when I was only five. I have seen portraits of him from when he was younger but barely remember his face or his voice." Elrond admitted as he drew the boy closer. "My mother fled from our attackers when I was about your age. My brother and I never saw her again."

"What did you do?" Valandil whispered.

"You know the story, surely?" Elrond sighed. "Life goes on. No one can ever replace your father but you have many that love and care for you. You will never be alone."

"You are never alone either."

"No, I am blessed. There is a wonderful elleth who awaits my return to the golden woods. Maybe if Eru shines on us we will be gifted a precious son or daughter."

"Maybe my own children will play and learn with them." Valandil yawned but the now silent tears continued to slip uncontrolled down his face.

"It is Ok to cry." Elrond reassured him. They sat long whispering together and only fell asleep when the sky started to brighten at the first signs of day. When Glorfindel came to check Elrond was sitting on the couch fast asleep. Young Valandil lay with his head propped up on Elrond's leg. The boy seemed to draw comfort from Elrond's presence even in sleep. He covered the pair with warm blankets and stoked the fire to chase off the chill autumn air.


	14. Chapter 14 Imladris

_My dearest Celebrían,_

_How I wish that we could celebrate this Yule together. Just the thought of your smile lights my heart. When I think of you the valley shimmers under the autumn moon and the winter seems less chill ...  
_

"Celebrían!" Galadriel called. She saw her daughter hastily fold a letter and set it in the drawer.

"Naneth, I did not hear you approach." Celebrían managed, although it was clear that she was flustered by her mother's appearance. She had been to absorbed in the letter. The many times she perused it in the last week did not lesson its effect on her. Her beloved's flowing script seemed to convey more than the words and her heart filled with longing.

"That much is clear. Amroth asked that you join the council today. He hoped you might shed more light on the report that Lord Elrond sent. He seems to think that Imladris' Lord opens his thoughts to you and might have added details that were not included in the official letters." Galadriel's face did not betray her own thoughts, but she knew that Celebrían's letter was far thicker than Amroth's. Her daughter fingered the golden flower pendant absentmindedly.

"Two years is much too long! How much longer can I wait?" Celebrían lamented.

"Your Adar and I endured long partings." Galadriel sighed. "I assure you that reunions are most joyous. Did he say when he might come?"

"There are so many things that require his attention! Am I not also important?"

"You know that he would be here if he could." Galadriel chided. "And you have many duties and responsibilities at the moment."

"He wishes he could come tomorrow but the snows prevent such travels. He must return to Mithlond in the spring for further negotiations." Celebrían informed her mother. "I would like to travel there."

"Not this spring, for we need you here. But perhaps in another year or two." Galadriel whispered as she departed. It was such a small promise but it was something for Celebrían's heart to hold to. She turned back to her letters. Remembering Elrond's melancholic descriptions of Lindon now devoid of Ereinion. His lament, over some package that Erei had left him, washed over her.

"_He had obviously had some foresight or vision of what might come to pass. He knew I would return without him. I cannot bear to open it, here in his chambers, in the city built under his hand - perhaps later in Imladris." _Elrond had disclosed in his letter. Yes, she would meet him in Mithlond at the latest, she decided. Maybe they could lead the golden seneschal on another chase. Or perhaps fate would smile upon them and bring them together sooner.

Xxxxxx

"Lord Glorfindel!" Nimrodel called as they reached the gates of Imladris. "It has been a long time!"

"Welcome to Imladris Lady Nimrodel." Glorfindel surveyed the twenty riders that accompanied her. He was dismayed but not surprised to see the Lady's friend Lariel among them. "To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"I tire of the Havens. We will travel to Lothlórien once the passes open in the spring. I could not resist experiencing the beauty of your Valley for a few months."

"Tis not my valley, my Lady." Glorfindel corrected.

"Surely, the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower ranks highest among those here." Lariel interjected.

"The Valar guided the refuges of Eregion here through Lord Elrond. You are welcome to our humble home." Glorfindel smiled at the thought of Lariel confronted with the mixed population of Imladris. " Everyone participates in the upkeep and care of the valley regardless of their race. A good heart is the only requirement. We are busy building a new wing to house the many unexpected arrivals and are unfortunately short of space at the moment." He led the ladies to the stables. He could see their chagrin when Berinth and Halor offered to care for their horses. The two Dúnedain warriors would set off later with a small group to serve a week on patrol.

"Tis worse than Mithlond." Lariel muttered in distaste. "The High King always had a soft spot for the orphans and refuges of the second born.

Xxxxxxxx

"Your friend is notably absent." Glorfindel greeted Nimrodel at dinner. He gallantly seated her and moved to occupy the seat beside her. There was no denying the lady's stunning beauty. Many in the hall turned to watch them.

"Yes, it was a tiring ride. She decided to take the meal in our room. We had no idea that the Valley would be so overcrowded. There is an edain family of six in the room next to ours!"

"We are working to build more housing. The lands below are still too dangerous to resettle. The second born cannot stay in tents during the cold winter months."

"Lariel is not pleased." Nimrodel returned.

"I would guess not." Glorfindel agreed. "You should instruct her to curb her tongue while she is in the Valley. It is home to many of the second born and there are even a few dwarves housed near where the expanded healing halls are under construction.

"I advised her to remember that we came without invitation. I will entreat her to be more diplomatic while we share such close quarters."

"Do you share her sentiments?"

"No. Although I am not unlike the majority of elves, who believe that the kindreds should keep to their separate existences. But I am not offended by your Lord's mixed blood. He has more than proven himself worthy for the High Kingship. Then again it would not be my choice to marry someone who was not of pure elven blood. Especially given the horrible choice that lies before any child that he might father."

"_You_ are interested in having children?" Glorfindel exclaimed in shock.

"Heaven forbid! Perhaps in an age or two. Infinity is a long time." Nimrodel's laughed and kissed him.

"Why are you returning to Lothlórien?"

"I would like to see Amroth again. We did not part on the best of terms and …. I heard stories of how he lost his father." Nimrodel confided.

"He spoke of you often."

"He proposed to me before the war."

"You did not accept." Glorfindel had consoled Amroth often in their time in Mordor.

"I did not reject either. I merely said that I needed time to think." Nimrodel returned. "One does not rashly jump into decisions that are meant to last into eternity.

"Twenty years?"

"I love him. But I did not know if I wished to marry a prince. Now he has been elected King!" She paused and then added in a hushed whisper. "I do not wish to be confined to a thousand years in the Golden Woods. I enjoy travel. I value my freedom. I would miss the sound of the sea. I do not know if I have it within me to fulfill the many duties imposed on a queen." Longing filled her voice. Glorfindel sat momentarily speechless by the unexpected but honest admission.

"He has changed. War has left its mark on all of us." Glorfindel returned in a matched whisper.

"I expect so. But perhaps I must see with my own eyes, with my own heart. Only then may I truly know."

"Excuse me, Lord Glorfindel." Cirulian approached. "Our Lord seeks you."

"Thank you for a most interesting dinner. If you would please excuse me, my Lady." Glorfindel wiped his mouth with a napkin and then rose to follow Cirulian.

"Is there any news? What does he want?" Glorfindel puzzled as they exited the great hall.

"He would not discuss his thoughts with me. Apparently, of all those present, only you will do." Cirulian teased, but his gentle humor set Glorfindel immediately on edge. Currently, there was only one secret which none in Imladris but he and Elrond shared. He thanked Cirulian and hurried to Elrond's study. The peredhel's silhouette was visible against the door to the balcony.

"Elrond?" He asked softly.

"Lock the door." Elrond whispered then moved out onto the balcony, which was secluded from the rest of the house.

"I worry for Erestor." He said in explanation. "They are late. I would try to glean some information from the wind."

"The one is lost." Glorfindel said.

"Yes, but it is still so soon after all that has happened." Elrond said.

"The power within the three is unnatural and evil." Glorfindel advised. "There is always a price to pay for its use."

"It is unnatural." Elrond agreed. "But I do not think it is inherently evil."

"To impose your will upon many, to control what nature should only control, to seek to tame the elements, are these goals not evil?" Glorfindel argued.

"Just as during the war, I do not seek any of those things. If I did, I might step into the High Kingship or single-handedly pen the constitution for a new form of government instead of leaving it to a council." Elrond returned. "But, _please_ remind me of the dangers as often as you see fit. I do not claim to be infallible. I seek only to impart some aid where it might benefit our people, to ask the wind for information."

"Others could turn it toward evil if it fell into their hands."

"Yes, they could. That is why I was charged with its safe keeping."

"I will watch over you." Glorfindel reassured him. The golden warrior was thankful that there seemed little threat to his friend wielding the powerful talisman now. He knew Elrond's honor and sense of duty towards his people would prevent him from ever wielding the ring to control or rule over elves. But the awesome power of the storm that Elrond had called out in Mordor was frightening. He was also fearful for the toll the ring would impose on his dear friend. The High King had indeed been wise when he bestowed this burden on Elrond. In the wrong hands, Vilya would be a terrifying weapon. He watched as this son of a star walked over to the banister and gripped it. Silver eyes seemed to peer out into the night. A faint azure glow formed around him as a barely audible chant left his lips. Glorfindel moved to stand beside him. His own golden glow, a sign of his travels through Mandos' Hall, was brighter than that of Celebrimbor's folly. The wind whistled away from them, hunting and seeking.

_The zephyr increased in intensity, jostling the midnight locks as it propelled them away from the peredhel's ear. Images appeared in his mind of elven warriors on horseback spurring their steeds to full gallop. One rider looked back, screaming a prayer to the wind. "May Elbereth protect you!" Those left behind scattered into battle positions under the direction of Erestor's familiar voice. _

"_Where?" The words startled Glorfindel who was watching over his mostly silent charge. He could not know the images of the forest paths that were streaming through Elrond's mind. _

"_Elrond, are you well?" A familiar voice called mind-to-mind and he opened his thoughts. _

"_My Lady Galadriel, how can this be?" Elrond returned. _

"_We are bearers. Perhaps the three, born from Celebrimbor's hand, share this connection."_

"_You would wield it?"_

"_Not openly, only to see if I can protect the Golden woods from incursions. Wolves, strangely hunt within our boundaries. They openly and unnaturally observe elves."_

"_We have noticed this too."_

"_What do you seek?" Galadriel returned._

"_Erestor's party is delayed. The wind whispers that orcs and wolves battle elves just outside of our protection. I must send out help." _

"_Erestor is not alone. Queen __Alfiriniel_ _and one of her sons travels with them."_

"_Then I must not delay." Elrond's worry increased. _

"_Elbereth keep you safe." Galadriel said by way of dismissal._ Elrond's consciousness slipped back into his body, and he would have fallen had Glorfindel not caught him.

"Quickly gather at least a hundred warriors." Elrond breathed, trying to readjust to the world around him. "Erestor's forces are under attack. He sent a smaller group ahead. They are a league from the outpost." Glorfindel carried Elrond to the couch in the study.

"Will you be alright?" The golden warrior's eyes voiced his concern.

"I will meet you by the stables as soon as I can." Elrond squeezed his eyes shut momentarily and then moved to sit up.

"You should not come." Glorfindel chided, pressing Elrond back down. At the stubborn glint in Elrond's eyes, he revised his first statement. "It should not come." Elrond nodded in unspoken agreement.

"Queen Alfiriniel travels among them. Some are injured. Go now, there is no time to argue." Elrond returned. Glorfindel gasped and sprinted away. He ordered Lindir to light the warning signal and then quickly penned a note to send via carrier pigeon. They sent word to the healers to prepare for injured. In a mere twenty minutes over a hundred warriors, elves and dúnedain assembled at the stables. They set out, speeding over the bridge and down the winding trail that led from Imladris past the first two guards stations. To Glorfindel's chagrin, a willful black steed drew up behind them. Although dressed in warrior garb without any adornment, none could mistake Elrond's figure. Glorfindel slowed his mount to allow Elrond to catch up.

"You brought no other healers? The medic-trained warriors are not so skilled." Glorfindel commented.

"I hope that my presence among the medics will suffice. None of our healers have any weapons training and they would be unable to defend themselves in an attack." Elrond sighed. "Silsilalda begrudgingly took the mandatory weapons training class before the War of Wrath. I doubt she has wielded a weapon since."

"Over three thousand years ago?" Glorfindel said in astonishment.

"Many of the healers believe they will lesson their abilities if they deliberately take life even if it is in self-defense. Noenri and I spent countless hours trying to persuade some to take basic defense classes. Such basic training saved many a healers' life." Elrond revealed. Even at top speed it took over an hour before they approached the outpost. They sighted the first group from Greenwood being led back towards the safety of the fortified station. A number of injured were being helped from their horses.

"There is fighting ahead, my Lord." Cirulian advised. Taral one of scouts from Imladris was guiding the Greenwood group. A black-flecked arrow protruded from his arm.

"We sent as many as we could spar to aid Lord Erestor." Taral panted. Elrond motioned for the medics to immediately set to work. Then he turned to Cirulian.

"Take three quarters of our rank and advance to aid Erestor."

"Yes, my Lord." Cirulian barely held back his surprise. It was not the first time that Elrond had stepped aside from command to treat the injured, but it still took him unaware. The captain quickly turned and shouted the orders to advance.

"My place is here by your side." Glorfindel stated firmly. He observed a gaunt but familiar figure running towards Elrond. The golden prince from Greenwood sported only chin length hair yet his eyes glinted with their old vitality.

"Orodiun!" Elrond gasped in surprise moments before the elf embraced him.

"Elrond, your arrival is most welcome. Wolves have tracked us for much of the last month. I will make sure my Mother and Calimdriel are safe before returning to help." Orodiun said before hurrying quickly off. At least three of the creatures prowled in the darkness. Glorfindel noted the change in their positions as the prince and Queen of Greenwood entered the station. The wolves surprisingly did not appear to follow but retreated into the woods. Elrond barked instructions to his small healing staff as they surveyed the severity of the injured. The elf lord focused on the most severe cases.

"Nénarion," Elrond called. "I need you to apply pressure to the wound while I suture." The startled young warrior hurried over. The injured Wood elf in their care moaned softly as his caregivers jostled positions. Nénarion watched in awe as the peredhel placed his hand on the injured elf's head. A golden glow momentarily surrounded his hand and the elf immediately relaxed and slipped into an unconscious state. Elrond quickly disinfected the wound.

"Can you gently apply pressure and wipe away the blood while I suture the gash closed?" The young warrior nodded in understanding and tried not to focus on the blood, which was quickly covering his hands. He moved methodically to wipe away the pooling blood and responded quickly to each of Elrond's instructions. His Lord's soft, confident voice held him to this reality.

"Excellent, young one." Elrond praised. "Can you apply this salve and finish bandaging this one?"

"Yes my Lord." Nénarion replied.

"You are doing well." Elrond said gently. "It is no easy task. Call me if there is renewed bleeding." With that the elf lord moved outward to care for the next patient.

Glorfindel finished a sweep of the perimeter, trying to discern the wolves' location. He set up guards at regular intervals, but his instincts still screamed danger. He looked back to the healers, who favored the brighter more open area, lit as it was by the moon and firelight. Elrond was nothing if not efficient. Several warriors had been drafted to help the healers. He saw the shy recruit, Nénarion, bandaging a chest wound. Telcodion, one of the Greenwood warriors, was busy sterilizing needles and boiling water. Glorfindel scanned the healers trying to discern his Lord's current whereabouts. His heart rose in fear as he saw him at the edge of the circle, bending over to assess Taral's arrow wound. Yellow glowing circles seemed to float in the woods behind him.

"_Wolves!" _Glorfindel's sluggish mind registered.

"Elrond!" Glorfindel cried in warning as he charged towards them. He pulled his bow from his back and drew an arrow. In a heartbeat the arrow was notched in position. Elrond stood, quickly drew his weapon, and stepped forward to place himself between the wolves and his patient. He could not have known that the wolves were intent on killing him, the son of the famous mariner. Two of the animals made a headlong attack while a third circled unseen from the side. The soundless bite of his sword, took one down, while the other had a chance to swipe Elrond's left arm before being dispatched by the sword. Nearly simultaneously, the third wolf took a running leap, it's claws ready to impale its victim's back as it aimed its fangs for Elrond's neck.

Glorfindel's heart skipped a beat as he let the arrow sing towards the wolf. He pulled a second one and set it on the bow. One wrong move and it could hit his friend or worse yet, the wolf could be victorious. The arrow struck its intended target, but the wolf's momentum carried it into Elrond from behind, propelling the elf down into the ground. A second arrow imbedded itself in the wolf. Glorfindel dropped his bow and ran forward with his knife in hand. He frantically pulled the carcass from the prostrated figure.

"Elrond! Elrond, are you injured?" Glorfindel called urgently. In the moonlight, he could see fresh blood spattered on his friend's back. Was it wolf blood?

"Glor." Elrond coughed and tried to regain his breath, which had been stolen upon the impact. "Thank you!" He panted. "You might have warned me. Only my pride is injured." He dusted himself off. Glorfindel's hands were busy assessing the truth of his words as Elrond sat up.

"Only a few scratches on your left arm! Who knew that you were a good bait for wolves?" Glorfindel teased and dodged a swipe Elrond aimed good-naturedly at his head.

"It is fortuitous that you chose to remain." Elrond shook his head. "The wolves' attack was most unnatural."

"Most unnatural." Glorfindel agreed. They left unspoken the possibility that these had been werewolves, left over from the dark forces.

Xxxxxxx _A league away xxxxxxxx_

The enemy withdrew to regroup as the elves gained the upper hand. It left an ominous quiet behind. Warriors scrambled to locate the injured. They knew all to well that the calm could not last.

"_Send aid Elrond!" _Erestor prayed silently.

"They did not expect such resistance." Taváro noted grimly. The Greenwood commander turned to Erestor. "But I fear they will return."

"We will have aid by then." Erestor said more firmly than he felt.

"Someone approaches." One of the scouts hissed softly. It was from the path the Queen and her guard had taken.

"Imladris' guards from the outer post. We are less than a league away." Erestor predicted.

"They could not have detected the skirmish." Taváro shook his head in disbelief. Yet minutes later a group of twenty warrior appeared. They were a mix of elves and men.

"We are but a small patrol. Imladris sends more aid." Berinth reported in perfect Sindarin.

"You are of the Dúnedain." Taváro realized as he turned towards the more familiar Imladris warrior. "Greetings Sergil."

"We defend the valley together." The elf captain informed him. " They sent a signal less than an hour ago and we road out to investigate. More are riding out from the valley now."

"There is a site only half a mile from here that is much more defensible." Erestor interrupted.

"Can we move the injured?" Sergil asked as he quickly surveyed the field. Then he signaled for his warriors to help in the transport. The addition of fresh warriors aided the swift relocation. Soon men and elves were positioned themselves in the trees and on the ground to rebuff the orcs' next approach. All too soon the wave of enemies broke over them. Greenwood's archers deftly rained arrows down while the swordsmen on the ground rapidly dispatched the few that broke through the barrage. When Cirulian arrived with reinforcements as the battle was nearly over.

"Scout the woods! Let none escape." Cirulian ordered as half of his warriors spread out to separate the injured elves from the dead orcs. The wounded were swiftly taken to the outpost triage center as more healers and warriors arrived to aid their transfer up the trail to Imladris. Dawn was already breaking as they finished piling the orc corpses to burn. Erestor and Cirulian took charge of surveying the area for any signs of the enemy. They coordinated scouting efforts and recorded all observations on Erestor's hastily but deftly drawn map.

"You have an amazing memory and a gift for mapping!" Cirulian admired the handiwork. Dusk was deepening by the time they were satisfied that no further danger remained. Finally, the last group turned up the trail, leaving the normal contingent of warriors at the outpost.

"Welcome home Erestor!" Cirulian teased as they crossed the Bruinen nearly an hour later. The air was crisp and the trees bare, but the lovely song of the waterfalls did not fail to produce a smile on Erestor's tired face.

"It is good to be back." Erestor agreed.

"What is first on your agenda?" Cirulian smiled.

"A good soak." Erestor sniffed disdainfully. "I have been on the trails far too long."

"Then get some well deserved rest."

"That is excellent advice." Erestor agreed as several elves moved to greet them and take their steeds. Erestor did not even bother to track his belongings. He headed straight for the baths, quickly scrubbing and rinsing off before climbing into the warm bath for a soothing soak. Erestor was just toweling off when Glorfindel walked in.

"It is good to see you back in one piece." Glorfindel's cheerful voice boomed.

"Mostly in one piece. We feared we would bring wolves with us to the Valley. It was most unnatural, they way they seemed to track us." Erestor sighed, covering himself with one of the extra robes piled nearby. His trail clothes were in dire need of a wash as well. "Who else would you torment if I were to depart these lands. There is little sport in teasing Elrond for he gives no outward acknowledgement."

"I have missed you!" Glorfindel laughed. "Elrond does give subtle signs if you know how to look for them. I had some revelations about things he and Ereinion liked to do to get away from work. But that is a conversation best enjoyed over wine. We too noted the wolves' strange behavior. They seemed to track any party that Elrond has traveled with. Last night they targeted only Elrond, although they had their choice of easier prey. If I were to hazard a guess why they tracked the group from Greenwood, I would say that Queen Alfiriniel and Prince Orodriun were their objectives. I assume the forces of darkness target the remaining elven and edain leaders."

"Like Isildur and his party." Erestor shuddered involuntarily. Greenwood patrols stumbled upon one survivor of that fateful day at Gladden Field. "Queen Alfiriniel fades. Thranduil was besides himself with worry that his Mother might not survive the long journey west."

"Elrond led her, Orodiun and Calimdriel to his chambers. I have no doubt that he will give her the best of care."

"Are we that over crowded that Elrond gives up his chambers?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"We left Pengolodh detailed plans for the construction of the final wing."

"The Noldor sage was out of his element. He is not one to share responsibilities with so many of different backgrounds. He nearly treated his appointment as a divine right to rule."

"I imagine that there was an uproar over such a heavy-handed approach."

"That is an understatement. Yet Pengolodh did succeed in several areas. There are plenty of tents and many have already been erected in the fields following the harvest."

"Good for elves at least. The edain can not weather the harsh winter in them." Erestor observed.

"His iron-fisted approach to planned farming resulted in a diverse and plentiful harvest." Glorfindel pointed out. Erestor sniffed in disgust.

"That is due to an old lesson. One he will never forget, for the race of men lies but three missed meals from anarchy."

"Do I want to know that story?"

"No, it is not a happy tale and it has long since past." Erestor shook his head slowly. "But speaking of food being plentiful, I am tired of travel rations."

"Come, I have arranged for a late meal to be sent to my chambers."

"Your chambers?" Erestor raised an eyebrow.

"I assure you that you would rather share a room with me than with the Lady Muriel and her son Valandil, who are currently occupying your chambers. You may have also lost a vase or two."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Please Valandil – not now … need sleep." Elrond mumbled and attempted to move away from the hand, which was shaking him.

"He looks horribly uncomfortable in that chair." Glorfindel noted. The dawn was painting the sky in pinks and oranges. It's light crept into the study. "People will be in here shortly, seeking his advice. We should move him to someplace where he can sleep undisturbed."

"Your chambers?"

"It is nearby." Glorfindel nodded. "I will meet you there with a healing tea. He looks too pale, as if he imparted too much of his strength to the Queen."

"Elrond," Erestor gently shook the sleeping lord. He did not want to startle him. Startling a soldier often led to injuries in this post war world.

"Need more healers." Elrond mumbled.

"Elrond, my friend, wake up." Cloudy gray eyes opened to slits that were barely discernible from the overwhelming dark circles beneath. Minutes passed before Elrond could respond.

"Erestor! You are safe! I am sorry, I could not find you to welcome you yesterday." A small smile graced the tired features.

"It is good to see you too!" Erestor gave him a small hug as he pulled him upright.

"Not so fast." Elrond whispered as the room spun. Erestor held his friend steady until the silver eyes focused again.

"You are exhausted. You and Silsi spent too many hours caring for the injured in our party. To make matters worse, afterwards you went to care for the Queen and Orodiun."

"Silsi found a cot in the healing halls. She said she was too tired to make it up to the house." Elrond yawned and moaned slightly while clutching his neck. "It is only just dawn. Surely, I deserve to sleep late today."

"Of course you do. But I recommend a bed hidden from the myriad of people who will seek you in but an hour or so." Erestor laughed and rubbed Elrond's neck and shoulders. Then he gently guided his friend to Glorfindel's chambers, which was now filled with an extra cot as well as a large bed. "It is so good to see you safe and well. I feared the worst when you left Greenwood. Your time in Lothlórien appears to have been well spent." At the mention of the Golden Woods a strange glint filled Elrond's eyes. It was a look Erestor had not seen before, and he resolved to ask Glorfindel about it as he settled Elrond on the bed.

"You might have at least retrieved your own sleep clothes." Erestor chided as he pulled Elrond's shoes off.

"Some tea." Glorfindel handed his friend the cup. He moved to draw the curtains closed to keep out the dawn light.

"Any trouble on the boarders?" Elrond inquired once he had finished the tea and snuggled into the pillows. Erestor pulled the blanket over him.

"All is calm." Glorfindel reassured him. "Sleep while you can."


	15. Chapter 15 Laughter and love

"Careful, behind you!" Erestor warned. Glorfindel turned suddenly and nearly knocked into the display case. Once they had rounded the last corner, they were able to shift the trunk to a less awkward position. The journey down the remaining hall was less problematic. In a few minutes they stood outside Glorfindel's chambers and slowly eased the trunk into position.

"If we are lucky, a special bottle is still intact." Erestor fumbled for his keys and unlocked the trunk. Glorfindel caught a glimpsed of clothing, books, and three special wine bottles. Erestor hurriedly pulled one out and locked the trunk.

"There were three." Glorfindel smiled in anticipation.

"Greed is unbecoming in an elf lord. I believe one is enough. It is a potent vintage" He teased and handed Glorfindel the expensive bottle. "It should be a fitting way to wake up Elrond. Do you have a carafe and glasses?" Glorfindel nodded.

"My Lord." Salia approached with a tray of breads, cheeses and sweetmeats. "The cook sent these up."

"That looks wonderfully enticing." Glorfindel salivated at the sight. Erestor rolled his eyes.

"Thank you very much Salia." Erestor said politely as he took the tray. They opened the door slowly, not at all surprised to see the room still drenched in darkness. Erestor set the tray down on the side table and moved over towards the bed.

"Elrond?" He called. Unluckily, at that moment the door slammed and Elrond reacted instinctively, thrusting the lurking figure away. Erestor crashed to the floor. Glorfindel reacted in surprise and threw open the curtains flooding the room with light. The action only added to the disorientation that the sleeper was experiencing.

"Elrond, it is just Erestor and I. All is well." Glorfindel soothed. It took a few minutes for the peredhel to adjust to the bright light and calm.

"Dear Eru, Erestor! You will give me a heart attack, sneaking up like that!" Elrond gasped. "Are you hurt? I am so sorry."

"Good to see that your reflexes are still intact." Glorfindel laughed.

"Sorry, I thought Glorfindel had the door." Erestor groaned as he rubbed his chest. Glorfindel help him to his feet and turned to open the glass door to the balcony. The early winter air was crisp and refreshing.

"Come join us for an afternoon snack." The Seneschal called back.

"Afternoon?" Elrond repeated. "Silsi will need help."

"She was just waking up herself. You both must have worked until the early hours of the morning! In any case, the junior healers are watching everyone carefully. So far, there were no emergencies or complications." Erestor reported as he handed Elrond a small bundle of clothes. "I took the liberty of securing a few of your things from your room."

Elrond quickly bathed and dressed. Then he joined his friends out on the balcony for a light meal. He was surprised to see the expensive and unusual vintage of wine opened and poured out into a carafe to breath.

"Were you not saving that?" Elrond asked in surprise.

"This is a special occasion. The three of us have survived a terrible onslaught and after nearly ten years we are finally home together." He poured the wine with special flare. Then raised his glass in toast. "To our friendship! It warms my heart to see you both whole and well."

"To friendship." They clinked their glasses in unison and sipped at the complex red wine. Elrond swirled it in his mouth enjoying its boldness.

"It certainly aged well." The healer commented.

"Like all of us." Glorfindel laughed.

"Yes, ancient one." Erestor sniffed. "I could not believe that you knew the Avari King! Just how old are you Vanya?"

"Language was different then on the shores of Cuivienen. I doubt you would have recognized me. We are after all the sum of our experiences. But joy and friendship are always treasured. I know little of Lillanlai and the rest of their family. Her father was just a youth when most of the elves left to follow the Valar's call."

"This valley is an eclectic mix of ancient and infant. I did not expect to find so many children of the second born. They run a school in the great hall after breakfast and fill the library later in the day."

"Life goes on and men have little time to waste. Their children grow far too fast." Elrond sighed.

"The young prince, Valandil, nearly worships you. He was ready to search the premises to find out where you had gone off to." Erestor nodded. "What passed between you?" Elrond merely shrugged.

"He spent days comforting the boy and his mother." Glorfindel divulged quietly. "And he goes out of his way to make sure they are well."

"His mother will travel to Annúminas to take up her husband's responsibilities. Valandil has a precious few years before he will be crowned king. Men come of age at twenty. Whatever we can teach him here will help him develop into a wise and kind ruler."

"Twenty! I can not imagine any of us stepping into such a role at that tender age!" Erestor smiled slyly then added. "Glorfindel likely could not even read at twenty."

"Writing had not yet been invented then!" Glorfindel laughed and poured another round. He lifted a familiar package from under the table and held it out to Elrond. "Now for something more serious. Elrond, Ereinion will always be with you in spirit. This gift is a sign of his love. He made no secret that he and Indiriel thought of you and Elros as their sons. It is time to see what he left as a parting gift."

"He would be proud of what you are accomplishing." Erestor added knowingly. "The role of elves in this land is changing. The times of the High Kings are past."

"To Ereinion Gil-Galad, who shepherded our people into a millennium of peace and gave his life to protect us all." The clink of their glasses was followed by a moment of silence for their dear friend. The air was thick with unshed tears as Glorfindel relinquished the package to Elrond's hands. Elrond nodded, unashamed as tears escaped his eyes. He unwrapped the paper, exposing a beautifully inlaid wood box. Inside were several envelopes. The top one had Elrond's name in Ereinion's concise handwriting and a smaller velvet box. There were also notes to Celeborn and Galadriel.

"_For you and your silver queen, may you enjoy many years of bliss." _The note on the box read.

"Who is your silver queen?" Erestor demanded. "Glorfindel, you might have told me!" Elrond was silent, tears streaked down his face as he looked upon the exquisitely crafted silver betrothal rings and gold wedding bands.

"He knew?" Glorfindel exclaimed. "He knew about Celebrían?"

"Celebrían Celeborniel?" Erestor parroted. He had only met her once during his short stay in Lothlórien, when the Lady Galadriel had come to care for Queen Alfiriniel. "She asked me to deliver letters from many in the golden woods to their loved ones in Imladris."

_Xxxxxxxxx_ _Yule xxxxxxxxxX_

"My Lord?" Salia called, when there was no reply she peered into the study. The Lord of Imladris was sitting by the window reading a letter. There was no mistaking the love-struck look on his face. The elleth smiled and straightened her holiday dress. So, their dear Lord did have a secret love somewhere. That would certainly make for interesting gossip.

"Excuse me, Lord Elrond. It is nearly time." She said more loudly. He startled and blushed at being caught unaware. He moved quickly to pull on his dark blue dress robe with its silver embroidery.

"Thank you my Lady. You look lovely." He said as he folded the letter and hastily put in back in the drawer. He offered her his arm. "Shall we go?" She laughed in embarrassment.

"People will expect you to wear your circlet." She reminded him. He shrugged and picked it up on their way out.

"My beloved will be most shocked if I show up escorted by the Lord of Imladris." Salia stammered.

"Has he not yet proposed?" Elrond asked.

"Not yet." Salia answered.

"Well, perhaps the sight of you entering on the arm of another will spur him into action." Elrond teased and the maid laughed outwardly.

"And you? Are you hiding a secret as well?"

"You are too perceptive. I will need to keep up my guard." Elrond laughed.

"Certainly not here in the Valley. People will rejoice." Salia said as they crossed over towards the crowd that filled the dimly lit yard. All were anticipating the lighting of the Yule bonfire. Orodiun and Calimdriel stood with Erestor and Glorfindel. Behind them were a sea of faces of men, women, dwarves, ellyn and ellith. Many Imladris elves stood in wait for a speech from their adored and respected leader. Lady Muriel joined them.

"Valandil is ready, my Lord." Muriel whispered. "He awaits your signal." Elrond nodded and stepped near the prepared wooden pyramid.

"On this night we welcome as one the new light in hope, in friendship, and in fellowship." Elrond's voice was both comforting and encouraging. "Together elves, men, and dwarves have faced down many adversities and together we will rebuild our lives in this new age in hope. We remember this night the great gift of light bestowed by Ilúvatar with the first rising of the sun." The circle parted to allow the torch carrier to pass. His short stature and youthful smile was noted. The identity of the runner surprised many present but young Valandil was determined to complete his trek to bring the precious fire to the Lord of the Valley.

"The sacred fire burns brightly to fuel life." Valandil recited confidently as he handed the torch to Elrond and both bent to touch it to the pyramid, which immediately ignited and burst into a huge flame. The young Dúnedain's voice was sharp and clear as he spoke the rest of ancient lines. Even lore master Pengolodh was impressed. Then Elrond led the crowd in chants of praise and worship around the embodiment of the sacred fire of Eru. The chants turned to songs, which were only curtailed when the night grew too cold. Shivering children were herded into the Great Hall for the Yule feast, which spilled out into large tents that filled the back courtyard. Candy and treats were distributed to each child and elfling. The meal gave way to music and dancing as the tables were cleared and folded away.

"You have found your home at last." Calimdriel exclaimed as she wished Elrond a happy Yule.

"Yes indeed, dear Calimdriel." He shook Orodiun's hand. "Now you both are needed to start off the dancing, for there are no finer dancers than the elves of Greenwood." Orodiun drew up with pride. His hand wrapped around his wife's waist. To Elrond's healer's eyes, there were still scars from his captivity, but the son of Oropher had made tremendous progress. There was a love of life in his eyes and within his spirit that would see him healed. He turned to Queen Alfiriniel. She was pale and quiet but in good spirits this evening. But the slow, relentless progress of the fading was hard to ignore.

"I was so worried and prayed to Elbereth nightly for his healing." Alfiriniel said softly.

"Orodiun will be whole and well with time." Elrond reassured her as he guided her to a comfortable chair in clear view of the dancers. "And you will find peace and healing in the west. I pray that Eru will bless you and reunite you with your husband and son soon." One of her four sons, Rúmdir had perished long ago during the War of Wrath.

"Thank you for your kind words, young one. Oropher and I always liked you and your brother. We must cherish the happy times. My heart rejoices that I have seen the last of my children here married before I sail. I am so weary."

"Can I get you anything, my Lady?"

"No, please go enjoy the festivities. It is enough for me to watch." She said, echoing the tired voices of many from Elrond's long memory. Yes, the Queen would need to sail within a few years. He bowed and took his leave, mingling among the people.

"Lord Elrond." A familiar voice called and he turned to see Silsilalda dressed in a stunning red gown. Her light brown hair was braided into an intricate bun. "Has no one asked you to dance?"

"Silsi, few would recognize you without the beige, non-descript healer's attire. You look lovely. May I have the honor of the next dance?" He watched her eyes flash mischievously.

"We ought to redesign those smocks." She considered as she led Imladris' Lord into the dancers. "But first I would like to surprise some here."

"I take it that you are happy with your decision to come to Imladris?" Elrond did not miss a step as they entered the dance. Many around were surprised to see him participate.

"It is so much more open than Mithlond. There is a freedom and mobility that I appreciate." Her arm entwined with his as they spun left then switched to the right. "We have known each other over an age and never have I seen you dance! The social circles of Mithlond were far too rigid for my tastes." Elrond nodded in agreement.

"It often rankled my nerves. Why should rank, class, or vocation divide elf from elf?" Elrond agreed. "Although in Mithlond it was sometimes necessary for safety and security. But tell me, who did you want to surprise first? Shall I make some introductions?" But it was Erestor who came to greet them first due to his curiosity over the identity of Elrond's dance partner.

"Lady Silsilalda?" Erestor nearly gasped. "Red is quite becoming on you."

"May I have the next dance, Lord Erestor?" Silsi grinned, an unfamiliar elleth quickly relieved her of her other partner. Apparently, the other maidens were now emboldened to seek a dance with their bachelor Lord. None yet knew that his heart was already taken.

"And why are you not out among the dancers Lord Glorfindel?" Nimrodel teased suggestively. The golden warrior gallantly extended his arm.

"I was waiting for the right partner my Lady. Shall we?"

Xxxxxxxxx

Winter turned slowly to spring and the Lady Muriel set out with a large escort to take up her duties in Annúminas. Valandil would stay one more year within the safety of Imladris before venturing to Arnor, for the Dúnedain dared not have their Queen and only remaining prince travel in the same party. They had lost too many of the royal family already. The same month Nimrodel and her escort left for Lothlórien. Then as spring turned to summer, Elrond was finally required to return to Mithlond.

"You will oversee the completion of the final wing before winter sets in?" He asked Erestor as he mounted his horse. The party accompanying them to Mithlond was quite large with one hundred extra warriors to ensure the safety of Queen Alfiriniel and prince Orodiun, or so Elrond thought.

"We have already discussed this many time, my Lord." Erestor sighed in exasperation. "The Valley is in good hands. Go focus on the politics and government of Mithlond." Elrond grunted in response, prompting laughter from Glorfindel, who had just returned from giving the final orders for their escort. He and Cirulian were quite relieved that Elrond had not challenged their designs for so many extra warriors. Keeping the High King's heir safe was no easy task.

"May Elbereth keep you safe on your journey." Erestor waved and kissed his sister goodbye. Their journey beyond the Valley was swift and uneventful. But by the third night they had already spotted wolves.

"The enemy seems to use wolves to track our movements. We had noted it somewhat before and during the war." Orodiun commented while sipping on some tea.

"The ellith and other civilians have been situated in the middle of our camp. You and Elrond should also set up your tents there. It would be unwise for either of you to venture beyond the perimeter unarmed or without a guard."

"Elrond, I can see, for he is the uncrowned High King. But I do not think I would be a target." Orodiun disagreed.

"Your brother is King of Greenwood. Anything attack on your family would cause him great sorrow." Glorfindel reasoned. "It is not widely known but even Celeborn's daughter was named as a target by the enemy." Both elves were privy to Elrond and Celebrian's secret relationship.

"I had wondered why Celeborn was so reluctant to let her venture from Lothlórien. It seemed more than a father's natural wish to keep his daughter from leaving the nest." Orodiun commented. "Does Celeborn approve of the pairing?"

"It surprised him at first, but I believe both he and his lady approve." Glorfindel whispered. "I hope for Elrond and Celebrian's sakes that she will be able to travel to Mithlond soon. I do not wish to risk a trip over the misty mountains with Elrond in these uncertain times.

"Elrond can not leave his responsibilities in Mithlond for long. A journey to the Golden Woods would be nearly impossible now."

"No need to discuss this with Elrond right now, as he concentrates on aiding your Naneth." They peered back towards the central fire where Elrond sat next to Queen Alfiriniel and Lady Calimdriel. He had brewed a special draught for the Queen and was now animatedly conversing with her.

"She improves daily under his care. This journey will be much easier on her." Orodiun said. "Perhaps we will even be blessed with an extra few years of life together in Mithlond before she needs to sail."

"Where will you stay? Elrond could use a few vocal allies as he guides the new council to forge a new government."

"My Mother-in-law and Elrond have arranged rooms for us in the palace." Orodiun smiled slyly. "Greenwood would be much happier if an elven alliance recognized each kingdom equally. I have been charged to use my influence in this matter. The animosity of Greenwood towards the High Kingship is well known and should help sway a number of others."

"Are not you good friends with Elrond?" Glorfindel whispered.

"Few are privy to that knowledge." Orodiun admission prompted Glorfindel to shake his head and mutter.

"Politics!"

"You have not the stomach for it!" Orodiun smiled.

"Elrond does not either." Glorfindel said. "The stress upon him is unimaginable. I would rather we stay in Mithlond until this whole matter is settled. But Elrond needs some respite in Imladris between the council meetings."

"There is not such scrutiny of Greenwood's royal family in Mithlond. It would be nice to relax for a few years and enjoy our years together before my Mother sails."

"You will eventually be reunited in the West. Hold to that hope." Glorfindel clapped his shoulders. "Namo released me from his Halls. Someday your father too will be reembodied as well."

"I believe it was your personality and perseverance that prompted your release." Orodiun laughed.

"You mean I got kicked out for bad behavior." Glorfindel feigned shock, but they both laughed.

The rest of the journey proved blissfully uneventful in contrast to the months of angry wrangling over questions of the elven alliances and the government of Mithlond that followed. The only issue that was settled that summer and autumn was the proportioning of the Havens into its own realm under the leadership of Lord Cirdan and the Teleri. Four more years passed before an amiable settlement had been reached over the equal representation of elven kingdoms in separate security and trade councils. It had been four years of nearly constant travel between the two realms for Elrond. The question of the rule of Mithlond, temporarily under command of Lord Elrond, had still not been breached. Glorfindel decided this was a clever strategy as Elrond had succeeded in diffusing the most controversial issue of the High Kingship, the one which always induced animosity - the Noldor claim of leadership over the others. To many the Noldor appeared to look down upon the other elves. For the title "High King" itself was obviously self-aggrandizing and was always pointed to as a sign of Noldor arrogance. King Gil-Galad had won over the others with his just and diplomatic methods but the memory of elves is long and earlier rulers were not as diplomatic. Many now began to separate Elrond from the heritage of the Noldor, especially as Elrond united many kindred in his very blood. Also the Peredhel always showed a deep respect for his fellow elves regardless of their heritage. Unlike Pengolodh, Elrond's great wisdom was tempered by his humility.

"What are you contemplating so seriously?" Elrond teased as they approached the gates of Mithlond. "Surely it can not be that grave. We have survived another journey without incident." Indeed, they had arrived again in Mithlond in the early summer of the sixth year of the third age. Next year they would venture to Arnor to mark Valandil's assent to the throne. His Seneschal was already having nightmares about that journey and the security issues in the capital of Annúminas. It was bad enough that Elrond could not be persuaded to give up his morning run and would only accept a single guard at that time. To try to protect him in a city of men was definitely Glorfindel's worst nightmare.

"Lord Elrond." The captain of Mithlond's guard greeted him. "I trust the journey was pleasant. Many representatives of the other realms have already arrived, including the contingent from Lothlórien. They have been settled in the guest wing of the palace, Sire."

"Excellent news." Elrond returned, his eyes brightening with hope. Only Glorfindel knew the true reason of his joy, but he kept silent.

"Do you think they will ratify the united council of elven realms this summer?" Glorfindel asked.

"That is the expectation." Elrond returned. "But things do not happen quickly among our people. Even if it is ratified this summer, it will be twenty-five years before it goes into effect. Each elven realm will debate the pros and cons of such a united council and give the people time to get used to the idea."

"Time is one thing we elves have in abundance." Glorfindel laughed.

Xxxxxxxxx

The music had already started when the waiter saw the dark-haired elleth approach. She wore a simple dress, but the joy and anticipation that glowed in her features was almost palpable. In a gown, she would be easily mistaken for a noble lady such was her beauty. The waiter smiled and moved to greet Tinumán's beloved. Her epessë (after-name) certainly was fitting.

"It is nice to see you again." He greeted and seated her at a table near the stage. He surmised that perhaps the sensitive musician had special plans for this evening. "May I bring you a glass of our blush wine? It is a summer favorite here in Mithlond."

"Yes, thank you." The elleth said shyly. When he returned he also brought a small plate of summer fruits and cheeses. "Tinu asked me to tell you that he will join you at intermission."

"This looks far to extravagant." The Lady protested. He saw her eyes wander to her beloved.

"Your friend only joins the group intermittently and usually accepts payment in only food and drink. Believe me there is no charge for this." The waiter smiled. "I have never seen him so nervous and excited. We always enjoy his music. Do you know what happened to his friend Glawróvan?"

"He perished in Mordor." She confided in a pained whisper.

"My sincere condolences, dear Lady. Master Glaeric, the musical director, feared as much. He asked me to reassure you that he would offer Tinumán a permanent position in the group in a heartbeat. Such a staff musical job would come with housing and could easily support a family. Perhaps you could convince him to forgo his wandering ways." The waiter smiled at the blush that crept over the elleth's cheeks.

"Thank you for your concern." She stammered.

"Enjoy the evening." The waiter entreated before taking his leave. Celebrían turned her chair so that she could better view the stage. She felt like a giddy schoolgirl watching him. He swayed slightly in time to the music, as his fingers danced over the strings. The music sang to her soul, its melody full of hope and love. She smiled at the thought of her first visits to this establishment. Elrond's disguise had not fooled her, for as she approached she could feel his presence. Their connection, forged years ago in Lothlórien and strengthened in their long exchange of letters, made her heart soar each time they were together. She concentrated on his rich tenor voice, which wove a surprising counterpoint to the light-hearted tune. Elrond's alter ego, Tinumán, did not usually sing the melody, but added harmony and fullness to many of the tunes. Once in a while, usually at very end, he could be coaxed to sing the lead. Once in a while she would be gifted a direct gaze by those liquid silver eyes and she would sigh and smile, caught like a moth by a flame.

"May I join you, my dear Undómiel?" Tinumán bowed gallantly and kissed her hand. His cheeks' were ruddy from the heat on the stage. Celebrían had blushed at the name he had chosen under duress a few months ago. Upon her first clandestine visit Master Glaeric surprised them, necessitating quick thinking to make a proper introduction. She thought the name rather royal for a peasant maid but it could not be changed. Later, she had explained it as her epessë or "after-name".

"It is wonderful to see you Tinu." She squeezed his hand in return, but wished that they were alone so she could taste his kisses. His bandana gave him an irresistible boyish charm. It was tightly entwined with his braids and it almost appeared that he was an elfling or a young edain, so short was his hair.

"Did your brother favor such a hair style?" She teased and was rewarded by a soft chuckle.

"No but he was ever after me to cut it short. Trickery and bribery were not out of bounds." Elrond smiled. It felt so good to finally share his precious memories with his beloved. "I shocked a number of people when I finally relented and shore it above the ear."

"Above the ear!' She laughed. "I can hardly imagine that!" In the back of his mind Elrond could feel the growing presence of his Seneschal.

"Perhaps we should meander down towards the shore." Elrond suggested. "I fear those that might discover us approach."

"A walk on the beach sounds delightful." Celebrían agreed. Elrond held her chair and offered his arm. The ensemble was just getting ready to continue their performances. There were grins and waves from the musicians as they strolled arm in arm away from the stage and into the crowd. Not far away a silver mane sparkled in the moonlight.

"I have heard the musicians here are especially wonderful." Celeborn's baritone exclaimed.

"Indeed, it used to be one of Ereinion's favor spots. I often wondered why he stopped coming here." Cirdan mused.

"There seems to be a free table near the stage." Orodiun pointed and led his Naneth and wife through the crowd.

"It seems our table was needed." Elrond chuckled once they had made it safely to the secluded path that wound westward to the sea. They both started laughing. "It was fortuitous that we left when we did."

"I doubt that my Adar would have recognized us." Celebrían shook her luxurious black mane.

"I would not wish to test that theory." Elrond sighed and pulled her closer to kiss her cheek. Somehow they fit perfectly together. His arm slid naturally around her shoulder and hers curled around his waist. It was over an hour's walk to the beach but it passed almost instantly under the spell of young love. The whispers of the surf and the shimmer of the moonlight cascaded atop the rolling waves and wove a magical air about them.

"You look most mysterious with black hair." He breathed slowly not wishing to break the spell. They strolled nearly a mile down the beach as the surf lapped at their toes.

"Best we do not go for a swim as it is a water-soluble dye." She mused and then abruptly changed her mind. "On the other hand a swim might well be in order. There is no one for miles." He stood stunned, as she pulled off her dress in one swift motion, leaving a short white shift that clung to her gently curving body. She laughed at his hesitancy and pulled him into a breathless kiss.

"I have watched you before beloved. I have seen more of you than I dare admit and I find you most pleasing." She coyly teased then pushed him unexpectedly backwards. "Come catch me if you can!" She turned and bound into the surf then gracefully dove under the water. Elrond pulled off the bandana. His tunic and trousers swiftly followed, leaving him standing in modest boxer shorts. He quickly gathered their clothing and deposited it near a large rock, securely above the high water mark. _"Loss of their clothing would be nearly impossible to explain." _He shook away his worries and scanned the horizon for his beloved. She led him on a merry chase but he was the stronger swimmer. Before long he held his breathless and now silver queen happily in his arms. She was his light, his sun, and his warmth. Their bodies pressed closer together as they indulged their desires in passionate kisses. His heart raced as her hands brushed over his skin and toyed with the muscles on his chest.

"Ah, if we could only be Tinumán and Undómiel, a wandering elven couple with no responsibilities!" Celebrían sighed as she leaned against him, enjoying his solidness.

"I am sorry beloved, but alas, such a carefree life is out of our reach for as far as I can foresee. There is, however, no need to rush our courtship. For in our engagement, others will be happy to relieve us of some of our responsibilities, at least for a short while." He gasped as she wickedly pressed herself closer and slid her hands seductively down his torso.

"I do not wish for a long engagement." She smiled deviously but he caught her hands and led her ashore.

"They say the elder among us can recognize when elves are bound by the glow in their eyes."

"Tis a tale, surely woven by overprotective parents." She laughed and reveled in how their bodies responded to each other. He pinched himself, trying to keep his bearings. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to will control over his raging passions.

"I do not wish to test that theory either." He hesitated, obviously torn by his desires. Her warm, perfect body was barely covered by the wet, nearly see-through shift, which left little to the imagination. The rock where he had left their disguises now sported towels, a small pile of their normal garb, and a basket.

"Who followed us?" Celebrían blushed and wrapped a towel around herself. She could discern no one else's presence.

"We have Glorfindel to thank." Elrond chuckled and held up a small paper with the golden symbol. He turned away and quickly dried off and changed into his normal attire.

"May I turn around beloved?" The gentle, almost shy tone of his voice was at odds with his position as Herald and uncrowned King. She turned him gently and stole yet another kiss, delighting at the dance of their tongues. Her lips curved into a small pout of disappointment when he broke off the kiss. But then he dropped to his knees before her and fumbled with something in his tunic. Color crept over his face and his hands trembled slightly as he pulled out two silver rings.

"Dearest Celebrían, my heart sings every time you draw near. I have searched this world for an age to find you, my silver queen. Will you marry me?"


	16. Chapter 16 Question of the high kingship

"Dearest, we should return lest you be missed." Elrond gently stroked her cheek before leaning into a last kiss. The brush of the chill metal over her face made her heart skip. The matching silver betrothal band shimmered on her finger. Sheer bliss filled her.

"El-nin (my star), what will Glorfindel say?" She teased as she pretended to straighten his rumpled tunic while working her hands over his muscled chest.

"You are such a temptation, my silver queen. I will have to guard against crossing that line until our bonding ceremony."

"Perhaps I want to cross that line." She smiled deviously.

"Come, we have a wedding to plan." Elrond had folded their disguises and packed them in the basket.

"It will be most entertaining to see your Seneschal chase after both of us. Who knows perhaps the One will bless us with an elfling someday, too. Three of us might drive him crazy." Celebrían laughed. They walked hand in hand along the shore. The night sky still dark, though dawn could not be far off. It was not long before they recognized the golden glow of Glorfindel. Cirulian stood patiently beside him.

"Congratulations!" Glorfindel immediately noticed the silver rings. "May Elbereth bless your betrothal!" The young coupled beamed their thanks at the sentiments. Glorfindel took the basket from Elrond and laughed as he mockingly straightened his friend's tunic. Cirulian offered his congratulations as well.

"Such loyal friends! How long have you been waiting here?" Celebrían inquired.

"You do not expect me to leave Celeborn's daughter or Gil-Galad's heir unguarded?" He chided in response.

"You best get used to it." Cirulian laughed.

"You had best get used to it! I plan to accompany Elrond to Valandil's coronation." Celebrían stated emphatically.

"My lady that would not be wise." Cirulian gasped.

"I have spent enough time in Lothlórien. I wish to see these lands with my own eyes."

"I am sorry that my position will at times impose constraints on your wanderings and freedom. Here in Mithlond it is merely to ensure your safety as much as possible." Elrond kissed her brow as Glorfindel held back a surprised smirk at his friend's change of heart concerning public displays of affection.

"I know such constraints already as the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. Security is well and fine but I will not let it rule my life." Elrond nodded solemnly at her statement. There was little point in trying to convince her otherwise. He turned to Glorfindel.

"Can you have Laeste arrange for a small private lunch for us with Celebrían's parents and Cirdan?" Elrond requested.

"We would be honored if you and Cirulian could join us as well." Celebrían added.

"You would keep this news out of public knowledge?" Glorfindel said in surprise.

"Only until we return to the relative safety of Imladris." Elrond confirmed. They meandered back towards the palace grounds. The streets were deserted at these final few hours before the dawn. With a parting kiss, Elrond begrudgingly released his beloved into the protection of Glorfindel. Then he meandered towards the royal wing under Cirulian's watchful eyes.

Xxxxxxxx

"Are they coming?" Elrond asked. Cirdan smiled at the mixture of apprehension and excitement in the normally imperturbable elf.

"They will be here momentarily." Cirulian answered. He was also much amused by Elrond's nervousness.

"Did your conversation the other day with Celeborn not go well?" Cirdan said seriously.

"It was short and unsettling. But he did give his permission … as I recall." The elf fidgeted, suddenly looking more like an anxious elfling instead of the elf Lord he was.

"As you recall?' Cirdan nearly laughed. It was only his years of practice, which kept a serious expression on his face.

"The thought of it still makes me feel ill." Elrond paused at the sound of footsteps and the jolly voice of Glorfindel. The golden elf escorted Celebrían and her parents into the High King's private dining room.

"Elrond!" Celebrían rushed over and kissed him.

"_Do you really think they are suited for each other?" _Celeborn spoke wordlessly to his wife.

"_I trust our daughter to know her own heart." _Galadriel returned mind to mind.

"_He is so reserved."_ Celeborn mused.

"_His spirit is not. Neither was he so reserved in his youth. Duty and circumstances have forced it upon him. It is merely a mask he must don to rule." _Galadriel reminded him.

"_I knew him better in the first age." _Celeborn returned.

"Welcome Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Thank you for coming." Elrond tried to execute a bow but Celebrían held him too tightly.

"Please, Elrond call me Celeborn. We will soon be family." The silver lord said in his most benevolent tones.

"_What did you do to him when he came to ask for your permission?" _Galadriel teased in her husband's mind. They had both been surprised to receive Ereinion's letters. Not only had Ereinion foreseen this betrothal but had written a letter of approval with his blessing for the match.

"Our meeting the other day was too brief. Please forgive me." Celeborn offered aloud. "I hope we can have more time together. I would like to get to know my future son-in-law better."

"There is nothing to forgive, my Lord. I am afraid I was also at a loss for words." Elrond smiled, trying to disguise his discomfort.

"You at a loss for words!" Cirdan teased and ruffled Elrond's hair as if he were a wayward elfling. "I would have enjoyed seeing that!"

"Welcome to our family." Galadriel pulled Elrond into a warm embrace and surprised him with a kiss. Red spread quickly over the elf's cheeks.

"See mother! He has this endearing tendency to blush." Celebrían teased and they all laughed.

"_If you look carefully, you can already see how their spirits begin to recognize and compliment each other." _Galadriel added privately to her husband.

"My daughter has always had a most mischievous, nay nearly wicked, sense of humor." Celeborn feigned a dark look towards his daughter.

"I love everything about her." Elrond whispered in awe-filled tones as he squeezed his beloved's hand. Happiness and contentment replaced the nervous anxiety as they sat down to a bountiful lunch. Celebrían's parents obviously accepted and rejoiced in their daughter's happiness.

Xxxxxxxx

"Do you always get your way?" Glorfindel threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I waited nearly five years to visit him in Mithlond!" She shook her head.

"It was not safe."

"It will never be safe. There will always be a risk to traveling. I will not let fear rule my life. I am going to Annúminas. My parents will likely accompany me as well as a sizable escort from Lothlórien. Even Ereinion had to deal with these dangers."

"Gil-Galad survived many assassination attempts. But none shook him as much as the ambush that nearly claimed Indiriel's life. It was only Elrond's untutored healing gifts that prevented her departure."

"I did not know. Were you there?" Celebrían said in shock.

"No, it was before I returned. But Cirulian was there. Elrond was little more than an elfling of twenty."

"Have there been many attempts on Elrond's life?"

"Far too many in these past ten years. The others occurred in the late in the first age. Have you met Erestor? He has been Elrond's friend even longer than I. The stories he could tell you! He spent a month alone searching an orc-infested forest for Elrond. That is when I first met him. There is none more loyal than Erestor. It was his maps that aided our search. _Elrond_ stumbled upon me. I'm not sure which of us was more surprised." Celebrían noted the special affection with which Glorfindel spoke Elrond's name.

"You love him, Glorfindel. Why do you not tell him?"

"I love him dearly." Glorfindel replied truthfully. "He is the brother of my heart. I would do all that is within my power to keep him from harm. He has suffered too much already."

"I love him too. I want to spend my life with him." Celebrían said earnestly.

"Are you strong enough? Do you understand all it entails?" Glorfindel asked, pausing to study the elleth before him. "As a peredhel the choice will lie before any children you have together. Would your love turn to hate should any or all your children chose the fate of his brother, Elros, should they chose to become Edain? If he shares his heart fully with you, he will not survive your love turning to scorn." Celebrían looked up at him, her eyes filled with love and determination mixed with tears.

"Glorfindel, should the One bless our union with children, it will be our joy and honor to love and guide them into the majority and beyond. It will be our joy to treasure them for as long as we are blessed with their company. But we cannot imprison them. Their lives and choices are their own, even if they all chose they way of Lúthien." Love beamed through her eyes. She suddenly wondered what interrogation her father had put Elrond through when he had approached to ask for permission. She smiled at the idea that Glorfindel would step into a similar role on Elrond's behalf.

"Dearest daughter is all well?" Celeborn emerged into the garden. His face was tight with tension and he visibly relaxed as he hugged his daughter.

"Only daughter." Celebrían laughed and hugged him in return.

"You were quite the handful." Celeborn teased, although in truth his dearest daughter had been a terror in her early years. "I trust Lord Glorfindel has been keeping you safe."

"He has been most gracious but I would rather be with my beloved." Celebrían's eyes flashed. "Many think I have pledged my love to Glorfindel. "I would much prefer _our_ _true_ betrothal to be known."

"Celebrían, he would not wish to place you in any danger." Celeborn cut her off, looking around suspiciously. "This ruse only serves to keep you safe while we are in Mithlond. I ask you to wait just a few years until all this passes."

"I do not wish to wait. I wish to seek him out and seduce him." Celebrían smiled wickedly.

"Impertinent whelp!" Celeborn swatted her arm lightly. "Is it not enough that I approve of this match? Must you torment your ancient father?"

"Dearest Adar, my love for him brings my heart such joy. It does not in any way lessen my love for you." Celebrían wrapped her arms about him and buried her face under his chin. His fatherly reflex was to lean down and kiss her hair.

"_The future ruler of Imladris." _Glorfindel grinned to himself.

"How did the council session go?" Celebrían asked as she led her father to the mosaic topped garden table. A maid approached with a tray of refreshments. Her eyes widening as she saw Lord Glorfindel seat Lord Celeborn's daughter. It was obvious that the maid thought them betrothed. Glorfindel could not resist giving Celebrían's hand a gallant kiss before the maid hurried off.

"Subterfuge keeps many safe." He smiled.

"Your peredhel performed most admirably. He made a strong case for why the High Kingship is no longer necessary. Even so, his announcement that he would not seek the crown came as a shock to many." Celeborn paused then added in hushed tones. "I agree with his arguments but I must say that he would make a great King. There is much of Elu Thingol in his manner. Yet my uncle's rougher edges are tempered by a humility and gentleness. Yes, Elrond would make a great King." He did not add that he thought the elf would make a good father and husband.

"So, you approve of my choice." Celebrían beamed and her father instinctively drew her into a warm embrace."

"Yes, dearest daughter, he is certainly worthy of your hand. It is only a father's wish to keep his daughter ever near that saddens my heart."

"What happened after Elrond's announcement?" Glorfindel asked anxiously.

"There was an explosion of voices leading to a heated debate. Finally we adjourned to consider the proposal." Celeborn paused. "Some agree with Elrond. Some would force him to take up the crown. Others would put forth their own candidates for the High Kingship, but there are no other males remaining with strong blood ties to Gil-Galad. So the title would be changed to King of Mithlond."

"And Elrond? Is he well?" Glorfindel was concerned about his friend.

"He was still in the council with Galadriel when I left. What do you perceive my daughter?" She smiled at the request, knowing full well that it was a test of how enmeshed their spirits were. She reached out with her mind to her beloved. _The shouting strangely wavered in decibels over waves of a closer pulsing. Sparkles of light flashed in her vision and someone grabbed his arm hard. She felt him shore up his mental defenses. _She frowned, wishing that she could fully share his spirit. This small connection merely whetted her desire for more intimacy. She looked up, suddenly realizing that both Glorfindel and her father were observing her.

"He has a terrible headache." She sighed. "More I can not perceive." Her father turned to Glorfindel, who after an age of close friendship also had forged a strong connection. The golden elf stared off in deep concentration for a few moments. Celebrían wondered if she had sported a similar look.

"He is well. That is all I can tell." Glorfindel turned to Celeborn, who nodded and called to his wife through their bond.

"_Galadriel we are in the lower gardens. Come join us." _

"_A few more minutes, my love." _She returned not missing a beat in her conversation with Cirdan.

"_Is Elrond well? Celebrían is worried that he suffers a headache."_ Celeborn's mirth at his daughter's exposure of their deepening bond was clear. Galadriel looked across the room where Meren, Tarest, and Sargil were engaged in a heated argument in front of a weary looking Elrond. Cirulian and another guard stood nearby. She saw Noenri discreetly pass a steaming cup to the beleaguered leader of Mithlond.

"_It seems their connection is strong, Meleth. Master Noenri appears to have delivered a healing tea to him."_ She laughed in confirmation.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The private library was bathed in darkness. Elrond lay on the chaise with a hot compress covering his forehead and eyes.

"Noenri?" The pounding in his head limited his voice to a weak whisper.

"You drive yourself too hard, just like Ereinion." The eldar healer called. He helped Elrond to sit up slightly to sip a healing tea. The hot compress remained in place. "Turn over and I can massage your neck and shoulders."

"Thank you." Elrond managed to mumble. Slender, strong fingers worked at his neck. His mind sluggishly registered that they were not the calloused fingers of the ancient healer. The fingers deftly identified the tension knots and he moaned softly as they worked their magic.

"Your welcome." Noenri's voice floated back to him as the ancient healer clicked the door closed.

"Who?" The pain clouded Elrond's perceptions.

"You must be in dire straights not to recognize me." She kissed the back of his head lightly.

"My heart." He breathed out reverently and gradually relaxed under her soothing touch. Slowly the pain waned to a low hum and he grew aware that her hands caressed the naked skin of his back. His tunic had been pushed up around his head, cocooning him further in darkness.

"Celebrían." He gasped.

"The door is locked. No one shall bother us." She could feel as the tension from his headache receded to a manageable level. She knew he needed rest for it to disappear entirely. She planted light kisses over the surface of his back and traced his defined muscles with her fingers. After a while Elrond turned, pulled his tunic down and moved to sit up. His eyes yet betrayed the lingering pain but his smile reflected only joy as he pulled his beloved into his arms. But she maneuvered him to lie on his back, close to the one arm of the chaise and she lay on his side next to him. Her hand dallied on his chest then began to move slowly tracing intricate patterns, which he could not recognize.

"Even elves need sleep. What is it that keeps you from dreams?" She kept her voice low in an effort to keep his threatening headache at bay.

"Always the next day's speeches and which of the noble elves fears must be assuaged next." He divulged. "I try to meditate to drive the worries from my mind but ….." His voice trailed off. She decided on another tactic.

"Adar nin said your speeches were nothing less than brilliant. Your poise inspires those who have experienced much less loss but still wallow in their grief."

"Ereinion and Elros both knew great sorrow, as much or more than I. Both experienced great joy too. One must live fully in the present, storing up love and joy while we are blessed with it against times of hardships and sorrow. You are my joy, my silver queen." His whispered admissions carried his love but also conveyed his weariness.

"Ereinion?" She repeated, taken slightly aback that her cousin would have taught Elrond such perseverance against adversity.

"In some ways Gil-Galad High King of the Noldor had a similar mindset to many of the second born. He regarded life as a precious gift, as something to be rejoiced in each day. When I first me him, he had no immediate living family. He was bereft of his parents and sister well before his first century with the duties of the High Kingship thrust suddenly upon him. He focused on the things he still had - his positive relationship with his foster father. He married Indiriel soon after my arrival and to my great fortune they treated me as their own."

"Of course, I had forgotten. He always seemed so strong and alone. As if he could do it all."

"It was what was expected of the High King. He and Elros were both blessed with great loves but only enjoyed a short time with their most beloved queens. Elros' wife lived a long life for one of the second-born. She nearly reached eighty. But the sixty years of their union was but a brief time in Elros' long life. Ereinion and Indiriel shared nearly five hundred years together before Indiriel's injuries took her from this world. My heart aches that history books outside of my own writings do not seem to even name either of these brave and noble ladies. Yet without their love, strength and devotion, neither my brother nor Ereinion would have thrived." He kissed her and allowed his hands to roam gently over her curves.

"I will follow their examples and rejoice in each hour, in each day that we are blessed to share. I promise never to take your love for granted." His hand ghosted over her cheek and his eyes were dark with his love and desire.

"Never fear, beloved. I plan to take pleasure in you for far longer than five hundred years." She kissed him fervently.

"May Elbereth grant us a long time together." Elrond breathed softly in her ear before continuing to taste the delectable treat. Her breath quickened as her body melted against him. Her hands explored the hard curves of his muscles through his tunic. They had pledged not to cross that line until their marriage but together they ardently explored the possibilities.


	17. Chapter 17 Building the future

The visitors from Lothlórien joined Elrond and his guard to journey back to Imladris just as summer was just turning to fall. For Elrond and Celebrían the trip was light-hearted and joyful, as they could indulge in each other's presence without resorting to stealth or secrecy. With his attentions elsewhere, Elrond did not seem to notice how Glorfindel subtly kept the pair in the center of the entourage.

"You could serve our Lord spoiled gruel and I would doubt he would say anything." Cirulian joked quietly.

"It is good to see such joy." Glorfindel returned. He was truly glad to see his friend happiness. Yet he was anxious and cautious. The stress of being in charge of not only Elrond's safety but also of Celeborn and his family kept him ever on his guard. He recognized the silver Lord approaching. "Let us hope there is nothing to spoil this trip."

"Do the scouts report any signs of orcs or wolves?" Celeborn inquired. Their original journey from Lothlórien had held many sightings, though thankfully no actual encounters.

"Wolves seem to be ever about." Glorfindel confirmed. "But there have been no reports of orcs near." Celeborn did not relax at this news. Indeed he seemed tense, as a string pulled too tightly on the harp. Silence hung between them until Glorfindel spoke again.

"Our scouts are exceedingly skilled. If there is any sign of danger we will have ample time to move the ellith out of harms way." Glorfindel noted. Celeborn nodded an exhaled slowly. These subtle signs were enough to confirm that Glorfindel had guessed correctly.

"I hope never again to see my wife in battle. The thought of my daughter in such a situation…" The deep baritone trailed off uncharacteristically.

"We will approach the outer posts of Imladris in another week. Then you can rest easy." Indeed Glorfindel's prediction held true and they were blessed both with safety and good weather. Only two weeks later they were warmly welcomed in Imladris. Indeed it seemed as if the whole valley turned out to greet their Lord and get a glimpse of the reknown Lady of Light and her Silver Tree.

Once the welcome feast had ended, Elrond was hard-pressed to have any free time. Erestor briefed him on the newest developments. Silsilalda had a seemingly endless list of decisions that needed to be made about the new school for healing. Each one came with the feisty healers own well-thought out opinions. In addition as Lord of Imladris, Elrond was asked to preside over countless wedding ceremonies.

"At this rate there will be few of us bachelors left." Glorfindel joked glibly. The elusive balrog slayer was a sought after commodity. One whose heart no one had yet succeeded in capturing.

"That is more true that you know." Erestor laughed. "The summer was wedding season among the Edain. While you were gone, I presided over thirty-four nuptials! Elves seemed content to wait a few months for their Lord's return."

"Pengolodh complained incessantly in his letters about these duties. At least it is not likely that the Noldo sage will have to preside over such joyous occasions in Tol Eressëa." Elrond said in serious tones, which disguised his humor, but Glorfindel and Erestor both caught it and laughed.

"Who in the blessed realm would choose the cantankerous scribe to officiate over such an event!" Erestor exclaimed.

"Yet as tiring as it is, it never fails to fill me with hope for our future." Elrond yawned. He had lost track of how long the meetings had gone on for. "That love binds two more people together is a wondrous event. The new pair forges a new life together in these lands."

"Elves are only slightly slower than the second born." Silsilalda smiled. "After most wars there is an upsurge in betrothals and weddings. Has Erestor told you of his Lady in Greenwood?"

"Erestor! Keeping secrets from your dearest friends!" Glorfindel feigned horror.

"I am not sure yet that I will be accepted among her family." Erestor said quietly. "She is from the Avari, a friend of Queen Lillanlai."

"Then you are in for a long courtship." Elrond sighed and rubbed his temples. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with his beloved by a warm fire. "Apparently, the Avari had watched over the elves of Greenwood while their warriors were away in Mordor. In the end Lillanlai's father bestowed his begrudging approval for Thranduil's suit. When should we expect a party of the Avari to descend on the value? Surely, they will want to come scrutinize where one of their daughter's plans to settle?"

"I would like to travel to Greenwood next year to see her. Perhaps it is wise to wait a year or two before inviting the Avari to Imladris. Some of the Edain speak of establishing their own villages once the remnants of Sauron's forces are purged from these lands. Then the valley's population will stabilize and grow at a more manageable rate."

"The Avari are suspicious of other elves. I can not imagine what they would think when they find out nearly half our population is of the second-born." Elrond groaned.

"You are one to talk! You seek none other than the hand of the first daughter of Lothlórien!" Erestor feigned outrage, then smiled and pledged. "The valley will be ready and presentable for your big announcement next week." Elrond and Celebrían would be announcing their betrothal at a feast next week.

"It will also be ready when you bring your potential in-laws for a visit." Elrond promised. "I spent several years living among them. But it is Glorfindel who knows their King quite well."

"And what do you predict my chances are?" Erestor asked the Vanya.

"We can always distract their elders with copious amounts of wine." Glorfindel teased as Silsi laughed heartily.

"Well one thing is for certain, the next yen should not be boring." Silsi declared.

"Do you have a secret beloved yet to disclose?" Elrond inquired seriously although his eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Not yet, my Lord." She smiled sweetly and unfurled a scroll with pictures of potential healers garb.

Xxxxxxxxx

The gold and silver figures danced lithely across the practice ring. Their guards stood back trying not to stare at the lovely sight before them. The golden one was far more skilled and aggressive. She kept pointing out the other's errors and adding suggestions in a calm, teaching style. Unfortunately the lessons seemed to have the opposite effect on the other, who instead became more flustered as her mistakes mounted. The golden one had endured years of sparring with more muscular brothers, now all long departed. Those years had tuned each move and she developed her own style and strategies for defeating those who were physically stronger than her. She feigned left and her sword flashed as she mounted an aggressive attack on the silver elf's right side, causing her opponent to stumble momentarily before giving ground steadily.

"Keep your sword up." The elleth's voice instructed calmly. She could feel her daughter's spirits sagging. Her foot caught her daughter's ankle and she pulled left causing Celebrían to fall backwards hard, crashing to the ground.

"Naneth!" Celebrían cried out in frustration. "That was underhanded! Unfair!"

"I believe it was due to a foot not a hand." Galadriel said lightly as she lowered her sword. "You have not been practicing."

"I prefer the bow." Celebrían retorted. Indeed she was very accurate with the bow.

"If you wish to travel to Annúminas you must practice both." Celeborn slipped forward from the shade. He extended a hand to his daughter and helped her to her feet.

"You allowed her to go on patrol during the war!" He chastised his wife.

"I enforced daily practice sessions then. A thing that stopped the moment I stopped insisting." She said aloud, and then added wordlessly. _"She does better against all other opponents. Apparently I am quite intimidating with a sword." _Celeborn nodded in understanding and gave his exhausted daughter a brief hug.

"Even without your betrothal to the High King's heir, our enemies were aware of you and what a valuable hostage you might make." Her father said seriously.

"Adar!" His daughter protested mildly.

"Celebrían, the thought of any ill befalling you is my worst nightmare." The worry in his voice caught her off guard.

"I am a grown elleth."

"Yes, you are and you must take responsibility for your own safety. You must be able to defend yourself in need. And you must agree to abide by the precautions that your guard determines is best. Neither Elrond nor I would ever let you set out without proper escort. But sometimes even the best of guards can be overtaken and outnumbered. Thus you must at least master basic sword defensive techniques." The tone in his voice brokered no argument.

"Allow us to demonstrate." Her Mother purred strangely, then tossed Celeborn their daughter's discarded sword. He gracefully caught the handle and bowed solemnly.

"_Are you frightened my silver tree? It has been long since we sparred." _Her calm voice floated into his mind.

"_You tease me." _Celeborn mirth was clear in her mind as their swords clashed against each other.

"_Unlike our daughter, I have been practicing."_ She laughed softly.

"_I heard that Haldir suffered a most humiliating defeat. Was that necessary?" _His laughter slowed his parry and he was forced to step backwards under her aggressive set of thrusts and turns.

"_It served its purpose. Many ellith came forward for training after they saw their lady so easily derobe the warrior of his sword." _Her glee was all too apparent in his head, although her face betrayed nothing of their conversation.

"_I was thinking of a disrobement."_ He grinned lecherously. But she shifted unexpectedly left and leapt around him, catching him on the upper arm with the blunt edge of her sword.

"Point." She called aloud. His eyes narrowed at the challenge he heard in his mind. He would never dare overwhelm her with his brute strength, as her brother's had done in her youth. They thought to tame her fiery spirit but had only incited her fury and fueled her passions and aspirations. No, he preferred to fall into her more strategic and commanding style. Meeting her challenges on equal footing. The chase in itself was very arousing. His opponent, his partner, his lover all entwined in the dangerous beauty before him. The world around them fell away as they spiraled into this dance of glinting steel and flashing eyes. Celebrían rolled her eyes at them, knowing full well were this dance would end.

Elrond approached the training field, drawn by the unusual glint of gold and silver. He had originally thought it might be a match between Glorfindel and Celeborn but the curvaceous figure quickly dispelled that. The autumn air was crisp and cool. They had only arrived back in Imladris a few days ago. He was hard pressed to settle disagreements among the valley's council and review plans for the winter festival. Silsilalda had planned tomorrow's schedule and it was filled with faculty interviews for healers and other staff members for their new school. To slip away towards the late afternoon was nothing less than a coupe. He saw his beloved seated beyond the ring and noted how Celebrían gingerly rubbed at her arm.

"Are you well beloved?" Just his gentle voice nearly made her sigh. He sat down beside her, glancing only briefly at the match on the field.

"Just some bruises. Naneth was ruthless in demonstrating how my skills have deteriorated. I have not practiced for several years." She admitted softly. A reddish bruise was already visible on her arm. She could only imagine the colorful patterns that would paint her sore back by morning. Her mother never let her down easy. Elrond gently examined her arm. His healing energy flowed into her, easing the discomfort. Her eyes closed momentarily as her spirit soaked up this healing.

"Thank you." She sighed. He kissed her hand and gently rubbed soothing circles upon it with his thumb.

"You do not like the sword." He prompted.

"It brings one too close to the adversary." She shuddered at the memory of killing orcs with her bow. No, she never wanted to be that close to such brutes.

"I would never wish you to be that close to an enemy either." He pulled her close as he read her thoughts.

"I will never surpass my Naneth." She whispered, leaning into his comforting embrace. He stroked her head gently. She knew that she would never match the aggressive instincts of her mother, once named the manly maiden 'Nerwen'.

"Perhaps not." He soothed glancing up at the evenly matched pair. "That matters little. But we still live in dangerous times. What is important is that you have some training in basic defense. I pray to Elbereth that you will never be pressed to use such skills in a life or death situation. But it is not for us to know. Perhaps I can help you train."

"Let us walk somewhere. Their matches usual end with marital activities." She whispered, smiling at the embarrassed blush that spread across his cheek. She had inherited her mother's ability to peer into the hearts of others. She decided she would never tire of peering into the soul of her beloved. His aura was always unique and his love for her was breathtaking in its depth and simplicity. She turned and drew him into another kiss as her own soul leapt with joy.

"I want to share a breathtaking view of the waterfalls with you." He guided her slowly away. It was a relief to be once again safe within the quiet valley, safe among people who accepted his mixed heritage. Indeed, the valley's residents rejoiced in their Lord's newfound happiness and greeted their future Lady warmly. Their path wove back towards the house and into an open meadow that still bore the scares of the military build up. Before the war Gil-Galad and Elendil's forces had camped and trained in Imladris.

"The upper meadow would make a beautiful garden. Perhaps the lower one could be transformed into an elfling friendly garden and play area." She noted.

"Both sound like excellent suggestions. I have not considered the need for an elfling and child play area. With the valley experiencing such a growth in betrothals and weddings, the number of children will steadily rise." He paused momentarily in thought. "We have several excellent architects as well as knowledgeable gardeners. Perhaps you could sit down with them and discuss your ideas. They would be able to guide you on what is feasible. Then we could move up to drawing some plans."

"I would enjoy working with the architects and gardeners. In a few short years children would shout, laugh and play in such a space. Perhaps you and Silsi could provide a list of plant to avoid. We would not want to have any that might prove poisonous to the children of men or elves." She thought of days when she watched over three unruly elflings: Rúmil, Orophin, and Haldir.

"I had not thought of that danger. Is this common?" He asked.

"We had some elflings in Lothlórien who were too curious for their own good. Are the children of the edain as unruly as elflings?" She relaid some of the stories of their adventure. But secretly she wished to be able to ask his parents how Elrond and his brother had been as children. Cirdan had showered her with stories of Elrond in his youth but the ancient mariner had not visited Elwing often at Sirion.

"Yes they are subject to all the same scrapes, bruises, and broken bones. They acquire similar badges of inexperience and adventure. Only the edain parents have the extra worry of their children coming down with fevers, influenza and other contagions."

"Did you and Elros ever experience these illnesses?"

"Elros and I had a few when we were younger. Master Noenri, the chief healer in Mithlond, treated my Mother when she fell sick to Edain illnesses."

"But since your choice? Have you been ill since then?" Perhaps she should meet some of the edain families in the valley and observe them with their children.

"Only twice in these three thousand years. Silsilalda, though, is much too fond of reminding me to not overtax myself."

"Now I like her even more!" She teased and poked Elrond's side, eliciting a groan. "You have so many loyal friends watching out for you."

"I watch out for them in return." They walked up the sloping path that wound up the valley's walls.

"Will they not spy us here?" She teased.

"Only those who know where to look."

"And you? Where you a handful as an elfling?" He teased in return.

"You should ask my father if you dare. He claims that they only just survived my childhood. I escaped it with only a few broken bones."

"A non-committal statement that might hide much mischief." He lamented the fact that they had precious little time alone. Always someone escorted them, whether out of curiosity or concern for their safety. It limited the types of 'conversations' they could venture. Now the beauty of the valley began to unfold below them. Their wonder in Eru's creations was expressed in hushed voices.

"Breathtaking." Celebrían mumbled. "Few first sights compare to this - our first arrival in Lothlórien, the first visit to Mithlond or maybe the initial sight in the caverns of Khazad-dûm. But none compare to such a view with you beside me."

"We were fleeing from Eregion, fleeing from an enemy who was seeking nothing less than our annihilation. Yet visions guided us here." Elrond admitted reverently. They moved to sit on an outcrop of boulders near to the edge. The water serenaded them as it rushed downwards to join with the pool below.

Celebrian felt engulfed by an unsettling numbness. In her mind she was walking through Lothlórien and a playful breeze was toying with her hair. Snippets of the songs that comprised Elrond's spirit floated around her. The melodies were disjointed and incongruent. She knew then his spirit was lost to her and to the elves. What remained were but remnants, the disembodied song of his fëa vanishing in the wind. _"No! It is only a vision of what might be not what will be." _She cried to herself. His strong and real arms pulled her closer.

"What is it, beloved? Some vision?" He asked in concern as he bent to kiss her full on the lips. She parted her own in response drawing him closer as they shared each other's tastes.

"I love you El-nin. I will always rejoice in the time Eru blesses us with." She vowed softly and shook away the vision. "The valley feels insulated from the troubles in Mithlond."

"War has impinged upon it several times, but I have always felt it to be a refuge. Now, more so than ever because you are with me."

"It will be a refuge for many families. Do you enjoy seeing the little ones grow?"

"I enjoyed being an uncle. But Elros' children were quite the handful." Elrond laughed at the memory. "I did not care for any of them when they were little. Alethiel was a doting mother. I doubt any of her children would have settled for a nervous, inexperienced uncle. But once they were old enough to venture from their Mother, I was a popular playmate, much to Elros' amusement."

"Did you visit Elros often in Númenor?"

"Often according to elves but not nearly often enough for men. At Elros' insistence I delivered their first three children. I was never as nervous at a birth. Noenri suggested that healers not treat their family members; something I never understood that until I had Elros breathing down my neck at the birth of their first. Alethiel had a very difficult time. I needed nearly an hour afterwards to suture and care for her."

"Elros would have trusted no other."

"I know. And with Elbereth's blessing, everything turned out well. His children sprouted so quickly and before I knew it they were full-grown with children of their own. Like Elros they were badgering me to marry and settle down."

"What was Númenor like?"

"The capital was a truly exquisite city, situated up on the hill overlooking the harbor. Elros and I had both observed and aided in the planning of the new Mithlond after the War of Wrath. I was amazed at how much he had not only retained but also improved upon. Truly, Númenor was as beautiful as any elven city. But unlike many of the settlements of men, Elros designed parks, gardens and gathering spaces for his people. He did not like the idea that he was appointed King. His people loved and respected him. He treated everyone, from the most learned scribe to the simplest farmer as an equal. It was not until later that the Númenorians developed such protocols and regiments that unfortunately served to separate the King from his people. That is something that was lost as the crown was passed down so many generations."

"What set the city apart from others you have seen?"

"There were gardens below the palace that to this day I have never seen duplicated. Terraced gardens were interwoven with the structure of the building truly inviting nature in. They planted even large trees there and sweet honeysuckle. Only when one looked up from the harbor did you realize that these trees where really growing on top of the roof of the lower structure. How they had hauled enough earth up there and how they had designed and reinforced the roof of the lower structures, I still have no idea. It was an engineering marvel. Every time I asked, Elros would only smile and merely observe, "there were some things that men could do better than elves." But alas, that land is no more."

"They are your brother's people. I have no doubt that Annúminas is a beautiful city on the shores of Lake Nenuial."

"Queen Muriel tells me that there is ongoing construction there."

"It will be a most interesting trip." Celebrían lean closer for another kiss, moaning slightly as his hands caressed her back and neck. Her spirit ached for more and she opened her mind to his, their spirits embracing each other.

"There is much to look forward to. So much…." His words trailed off as he kissed his way up her cheek and nibbled at her ear. Then his lips and mouth moved lower to insistently worship her neck, slowly kissing and sucking at the pale skin. She slid her hand into his tunic and ran her fingers over his chest. Soft whispers of love were punctuated by kisses and caresses as the waterfalls filled the air with their music. Indeed, love and friendship, born from the ashes of a hollow victory on planes of Mordor, flourished in the lands of elves, men and dwarves, as those who remained strove to rebuild and reclaim their lives. In the blessed valley of Imladris, Elrond and Celebrían and many of their loyal friends built a haven that flowed with hope in abundance. It became a beacon for love, life, and learning through out the third age.


End file.
